Je veux simplement être moi même
by Muse-Zero
Summary: A travers l'apprentissage de leurs pouvoirs, les membres du Glee Club vont devoir passer d'autres épreuves plus personnelles. Mélange d'amour et de fantastique avec comme couples principaux Quinn & Rachel, et Santana/Brittany/Sugar.
1. Chapter 1

Tout le monde a des secrets. Et je m'y connais en secret. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un mirage que les gens regardent en pensant avoir tout compris. Compris qui j'étais et ce que j'allais devenir. La vérité c'est que cette image d'élève populaire j'y ais aussi crus par le passé. Mais il faut supposer que la vie vous fais comprendre, parfois avec une certaine ironie, que tout ne peut pas se passer comme vous le pensiez au départ.

Je marche dans le couloir de l'école, la sonnerie vient juste de sonner le début d'une nouvelle semaine de cours. Certains visages se tournent vers moi et je souris avec une amabilité que je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de ressentir. Je me demande ce que ça doit faire d'être normale. Comme eux. Et je me dis que finalement, que ce soit moi ou eux, on a tous plus ou moins des problèmes, qui que l'on soit et quoi que l'on fasse.

Je croise enfin l'un des membres de mon groupe et inconsciemment ma tête se penche en un salut discret vers Santana qui m'a vu elle aussi. Brittany est devant elle et semble parler avec emphase, de, si j'ai bien tout compris, quelque chose à propos du père Noël et d'un elfe malade. Brittany restera toujours Brittany. Santana m'adresse un clin d'œil amicale avant de se retourner vers son amie et de l'écouter patiemment. Je connais ce regard. Celui qu'elle lui adresse. Un regard qui fragmente le masque de froideur et de méchanceté qu'elle est arrivée à former avec les années. Je le sais. Car quelque part, bien que nous portions des « masques » différents, ils se ressemblent par beaucoup de côtés. Par leur besoin de paraître plus forte que ce que l'on est réellement.

Je croise Artie accompagné par Tina et Mike qui m'envoient un discret signe de main que je leur rend par un sourire cette fois-ci sincère. Arrivée à mon casier, je l'ouvre afin de déposer mes livres de l'après midi et jette un coup d'œil à celui qui jouxte le mien. Je soupire. Puis quelque chose. Comme des picotements agréables à l'orée de ma nuque. Je me retourne alors que la foule me cache la personne que je sais être là, quelque part. Puis je l'aperçois. Finn est à côté d'elle et lui parle. Elle hoche la tête par intermittence mais je sais qu'elle n'écoute pas. Elle me regarde. Et j'oublie le brouhaha alentour et les silhouettes qui passent tout à côté de moi pour me concentrer sur l'apparence de ses deux yeux d'un bruns profonds qui me fixent d'une façon qui me donne envie de franchir les quelques mètres qui nous séparent. Je me ressaisi. Ce n'est pas seulement « quelques mètres » qui nous séparent. C'est tout ce qu'il y a autour. Et malgré cette constatation je ne peux que rester là, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Sourire qui se fane quand je vois la main de Finn essayer de récupérer son attention en dirigeant son si beau visage vers lui. Je me crispe à ce toucher. Malgré l'habitude je ne m'y suis jamais faites. J'aurais du pourtant. Heureusement, l'arrivée de Sugar me coupe dans ma contemplation devenue beaucoup moins agréable. Je me retourne vers elle alors qu'elle me demande quelque chose que je n'ai pas entendu.

- Je te disais qu'ils sont beaux tous les deux.

Ma première réaction est de froncer les sourcils. Elle a remarqué que je les observais. Mais je m'en détache vite pour revenir au sens de ses paroles.

- Tu trouves ?

Elle hausse un sourcil surpris mais bizarrement j'ai l'impression que cette surprise est vaine, comme si elle cherchait à me faire dire quelque chose.

- Oui, pas toi ?

Je met un certain temps pour répondre. Un temps beaucoup trop long mais j'en ai besoin pour mentir le plus sincèrement possible.

- Oui...oui en effet.

Et je suis obligée de retenir ma bouche d'évoquer par une grimace la contradiction de mes paroles et de mes pensées.

- Bien. Mr Schuester nous attends, tu viens ?

- Pars devant. J'arrive, lui dis-je.

Je la regarde partir. Tous, nous nous cachons des autres en fabriquant des faux visages. Pour cacher nos secrets, pour nous protéger, ou peut être un savant mélange des deux. Mais je sais qu'au fond Sugar sait très bien ce qu'elle fait, derrière sa façon parfois étrangement simpliste de réagir. Elle se cache derrière cela et une attitude effacée pour ne pas que l'on puisse saisir ses regards qui parfois laissent apparaître une tristesse qui est pourtant bien présente.

Plongée dans mes pensées je ne l'entend pas arriver. Puis je l'aperçois, tout à côté de moi. Si près et pourtant si loin. Il me suffirait de tendre la main pour caresser la peau de son bras. Je me retiens pour ne pas me retourner vers elle et continue lentement à faire mine de ranger des choses à l'intérieur de mon casier.

- Bonjour Quinn.

Je perçois une intonation qui sort d'un simple salut de circonstance et je dois me retenir un peu plus.

- Bonjour Berry.

Son parfum me parvient et j'ai étrangement beaucoup de mal à rester concentrer sur ce que je fais. Je me trouve de plus en plus idiote par mon comportement de pauvre fille amourachée. Et même si je sais qu'au fond, personne n'a rien remarqué, je me vois réagir et c'est amplement suffisant.

- Je...

Mais Finn nous interrompt et même si je sais que je ne devrais pas, je ne peux m'empêcher de ne pas pouvoir blairer ce mec. Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. Enfin...je déteste quand même ces pauvres sourires niais et sa façon qu'il a de se prendre pour le leader incontesté de notre groupe. Mais le fait est que ça ressemble tout simplement à de la jalousie. Et ça me rend malade. Comment puis-je être jalouse de ce grand dadet au QI d'huitre ? Bon d'accord, j'exagère peut être. Les huitres ne sont pas si bêtes que ça.

- Rachel, on doit y aller. Quinn tu ne devrais pas tarder non plus.

- Partez devant, je vous rejoins, lui dis-je un sourire forcé sur le visage en faisant tout pour ne jamais tomber sur le regard incandescent de la brune en face de moi, de peur de perdre le peu de contrôle que je crois encore avoir.

- D'accord. Ne sois pas en retard, me dit-il avec son ton de petit chef des scouts.

Je vais répondre quelque chose de désagréable. Mais je me retiens pour mon propre bien et les laisse partir, son parfum encore présent comme seule preuve de son passage. Je ferme mon casier avant de poser ma tête contre celui-ci quelques secondes. Le temps de récupérer.

Je deviens folle. A n'en plus douter.

Je me retourne et commence à marcher vers la salle du Glee Club, les sourcils froncés par ma propre incompétence à me comporter comme la fille que je montre aux autres. Celle qui a un contrôle total sur sa vie. Alors qu'au fond j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler.

Je rentre dans la salle et tout le monde est déjà en train de s'installer à sa place habituelle. Je m'assois à la mienne, vers le fond, à côté de Santana qui a les yeux fixés sur Artie qui fait rire Brittany. Schuester rentre dans la classe et referme la porte derrière lui, donnant un coup de clé au passage.

- Bonjour à tous, dit-il avec son engouement naturel.

- Bonjour, répondent en chœur certains élèves du Glee Club alors que d'autres comme moi se contentent d'un signe de tête ou d'un sourire.

- Bien...J'espère que comme je vous l'avais demandé la dernière fois, chacun a révisé ce qu'il avait à réviser.

Certains se lancent des regards pour savoir si d'autres sont dans le même cas qu'eux. Malgré mon air « je m'en foutiste » j'ai « révisé ». Je prend bizarrement à cœur ce que je fuyais complètement à mon arrivée ici. Je sens cette chose différente à l'intérieur de moi. Et j'aime ça.

- Écoutez Mr Schuester, on a eut des cours à côté et la plupart d'entre nous ont...

Schuester les coupe en tapant deux fois dans ses mains. Assez fort pour que les protestations se taisent.

- Je sais, commença-t-il avec cet air qui n'admet pourtant aucunes contestations. Mais je ne suis pas en train de parler d'un hobbies que vous auriez...Ou d'un devoir comme un autre. Je vous parle de cette chose au fond de vous. Cette capacité. Ce don...

Je vois soudain Sugar se tourner dans notre direction. Mais avant que j'ai pus saisir la portée de son regard, Schuester la réprimande :

- Sugar, si ce que je dis ne t'intéresse pas...

Mais avant qu'il ait pu finir, il se passe alors quelque chose qui, pour des esprits qui n'y sont pas habitués, pourrait être définit comme extraordinaire. Sugar, sous le coup d'une émotion trop forte, commence à disparaître, petit à petit. Son visage s'efface et laisse apparaître la partie de la classe que sa silhouette cachait auparavant. Puck se met à rire et plisse les yeux vers le tableau qui nous fait face. Il se concentre et soudain la brosse du tableau vient vers nous, voletant dans les airs un peu maladroitement. S'arrêtant juste à la place qu'occupait Sugar et commence à bouger dans tous les sens. La brosse ainsi malmenée laisse échapper la poudre de craie qui retombe et s'arrête étrangement à mi-parcours entre la brosse et le sol. Retraçant la silhouette, maintenant blanche de Sugar qui pousse un petit cri révolté.

- Puck ! S'indigne Schuester.

- Vous nous avez dis de réviser !

- Pas comme ça Puck.

Mais même Schuester ne peut s'empêcher de laisser naitre un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Et même Sugar commence à rire.

- Bon assez rigoler les enfants. Mettez vous par deux et entrainez vous à maitriser vos maladresses. Puck, c'est bien joli de savoir soulever une brosse par l'esprit, mais ces tangages pour venir jusqu'à nous ont faillis me faire vomir. Sugar, tu ne dois pas laisser tes émotions commander ton pouvoir, au contraire elles doivent t'aider. Allez formez les groupes !

Je regarde chacun se lever de sa chaise avec une certaine impatience. Il n'était pas facile pour nous d'être « complètement » nous même en dehors de cette salle. Mais ici, protégés par le verrou, et ensemble, nous pouvions laisser parler cette chose qui nous rendait plus différents que les autres.

- Santana tu...

Tournée vers Brittany qui s'est mise en duo avec Artie, elle semble plus en colère que d'habitude.

- Regarde la...

- Laisse tomber Santana.

- Et comment je fais ça hein ? Siffle-t-elle. Comment je laisse tomber ?

Je me tais. Au bout d'un moment elle se tourne vers moi, les sourcils un peu moins froncés.

- Désolée, murmure-t-elle simplement.

Schuester continue, en allant d'un groupe à l'autre, à donner des conseils aux uns et aux autres.

- Et surtout n'oubliez pas, servez vous de vos émotions les plus profondes et les plus sincères. Puisez au fond de vous même et laisser juste votre pouvoir s'exprimer. L'émotion doit être la combustion de votre pouvoir et votre esprit doit être ce qui le stabilise.

- Ce qui le stabilise...lance un clone de Schuester juste derrière lui.

Nous rions alors que Tina reprend son apparence normale avec un sourire sur le visage.

- Parfait Tina.

Mike quand à lui se lance une balle à lui même, courant à une vitesse ahurissante d'un point à l'autre de la salle. Je cherche Kurt quand un bruit sourd à côté de moi se fait entendre. Il apparait instantanément mais légèrement oscillant, comme si il avait bu. Je le rattrape avant qu'il ne tombe et il me regarde avec reconnaissance.

- L'endroit ça va, mais la réception est toujours à améliorer Kurt, lance Schuester de loin.

Quant à Brittany, que Santana n'a toujours pas quitté des yeux, elle s'amuse à faire aller l'eau d'un verre à l'autre, sans jamais rien toucher, en interrogeant Artie sur les mots qui composent chaque pages d'un dictionnaire.

Je cherche Mercedes des yeux et me rappelle soudain. Me rappelle ce que Schuester nous a toujours dit. Ce contre quoi il nous a toujours mis en garde. Un pouvoir peut être agréable tant qu'on le contrôle... mais qu'il nous échappe sous le coup d'une trop forte émotion et... Mon regard devint sombre avant que je ne secoue légèrement la tête pour sortir cela de mes pensées.

Je me tourne vers Santana. Ce genre d'entrainement n'est jamais agréable pour elle. Douloureux même. Assise, elle attend que je la rejoigne comme à notre habitude. Je prend le petit couteau posé à côté de son bras.

- Comme d'habitude Quinn. Essaye une plaie plus profonde cette fois-ci, dit-elle comme si elle parlait du beau temps.

- Mais...

- Ne discute pas.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me donne des ordres, mais quand Santana a cet air là, en effet, je ne préfère pas discuter. Ses yeux sombres fixent un point que je pense deviner, sans avoir à tourner la tête. Elle serre les dents quand j'enfonce le couteau dans la chair de son bras, laissant une coulée de sang se déverser doucement sur la table. J'avais parlé du côté désagréable de cet exercice. Pour elle. Mais aussi pour moi. Je déteste ça.

J'enlève la lame alors que ses yeux s'embuent malgré elle.

- Je devrais m'être faites à la douleur depuis le temps. Mais je t'assure, que peut importe le nombre de fois où j'ai été blessé...Merde Quinn, ça fait toujours aussi mal.

Et je n'arrive pas à décider si elle parle vraiment de la blessure à son bras, ou d'une autre, beaucoup plus profonde. Elle s'essuie les yeux avec sa main valide dans un geste emplit d'une rage contenue.

- Régénère toi Santana...lui dis-je en regardant le sang former une forme imprécise sur la table où repose son bras.

Mais elle ne réagit pas, se contenant de fixer Brittany.

- Santana ! Concentre toi ! Cicatrise !

Je ne sais quelle émotion elle utilise mais les tissus se reforment d'eux même et le sang arrête soudain de couler. Alors qu'on va passer à mon exercice, un nom prononcé plusieurs fois me fait tourner la tête vers « sa » silhouette et celle de ce grand idiot de Finn.

- Allez Rachel...Essaye encore.

Elle ferme les yeux. Se concentre. J'aperçois cette petite ride apparaître. Celle qui dénote une extrême concentration. Mais rien ne se passe. Ils ont tendance à se tromper sur ça. Mon pouvoir, plus qu'un autre, m'a fait prendre conscience que la concentration peut aider à libérer cette force intérieure. Mais étrangement, se concentrer sur une émotion la laisse se libérer de manière moins efficace que de se laisser aller à elle.

- Concentre toi. Allez Rachel...

Mais rien. Pas le moindre signe d'une quelconque étincelle.

- J'ai mal dormi hier, s'excuse-t-elle en baillant.

- Ah...

J'ai un petit sourire alors que Santana me frappe doucement le bras.

- Aide moi à éponger le sang. Et enlève ce stupide sourire de ton visage.

Je ris alors que la sonnerie se fait entendre. Nous nettoyons rapidement le sol avant de nous séparer pour des cours différents. Je calcule qu'il me reste encore quelques minutes de libre et me dirige vers les toilettes.

En rentrant à l'intérieur je sais déjà qu'elle est là, tout comme trois autres filles qui se remaquillent. Elle se lave les mains et comme si de rien n'était je fais mine d'arranger mes cheveux devant l'immense glace qui fait face aux éviers.

La sonnerie se fait entendre à nouveau et je prie intérieurement pour que les autres filles s'en aillent. Quant à Rachel, elle se sèche les mains avec une lenteur que je sais délibérée. Mon souhait se réalise bien vite alors que nous nous retrouvons bientôt seules. Je sens mon corps se tendre presque imperceptiblement à l'approche de ce qui va suivre. Les pulsations de mon pouls ont déjà dépassé la normale depuis le moment où j'ai ouvert cette porte et où je l'ai vu apparaître. Je ne me tourne pas tout de suite vers elle, essayant de préserver le peu d'arrogance qu'il me reste en sa présence. Mais elle n'est pas aussi patiente. Je la sens venir vers moi. A travers le reflet du miroir, je vois sa main aller vers mon bras. Ses doigts tracent un sillon n'ayant de cesse de faire frissonner ma peau qui en redemande. Je déglutis difficilement quand je sens son visage s'approcher et embrasser délicatement mon épaule.

Je serre les poings. Mon contrôle vient de m'échapper. Ma faiblesse aussi. Je me tourne vers elle complètement et prend son visage entre mes mains en l'attirant à moi, goutant ses lèvres avec avidité. Je la sens trembler sous mes doigts et ça m'excite un peu plus. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir perdue le contrôle. Ses lèvres ont un goût particulier. Je les savoure encore et encore, traçant ensuite des baisers le long de sa mâchoire alors qu'elle s'agrippe à moi et que je la fais reculer jusqu'à l'évier derrière nous. Je sens ses doigts glisser avec possession dans mes cheveux. Ma bouche arrive jusqu'à son cou et je sens son souffle devenir erratique.

- Tu vas me rendre folle.

Sa voix emplit d'un désir complètement mis à nu me donne envie d'aspirer chaque parcelle de sa peau sous ma bouche. Je laisse mes mains descendre le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre, puis remonter, pour avoir accès à sa peau. Je la soulève alors qu'elle entoure ses jambes autour de moi et qu'elle s'assoit sur le rebord de l'évier. Entre ses jambes, je me colle un peu plus contre elle et j'entends le gémissement qu'elle essaie tant bien que mal de garder. Et j'ai l'impression que je vais explosée de l'intérieur tellement c'est bon de la sentir contre moi. Nos corps se retrouvant avec un appétit que nous ne contrôlons plus depuis maintenant un moment. Je sens sa langue qui remonte le long de mon cou et qui caresse mon oreille et j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir tellement j'ai envie d'elle. Mais soudain, une lueur attire mon regard. Je ne veux pas y faire attention mais mon esprit me met en garde. Je la regarde dans les yeux et je vois que ses iris normalement brunes sont devenues incandescentes comme un feu intérieur. Et pas seulement à cause du désir. Mais vraiment incandescentes. Je dois me faire violence pour m'arracher légèrement d'elle, de façon à quand même rester en contact. Elle quémande un toucher que je lui enlève et je souris devant le pouvoir qu'elle a peut être sur moi, mais que j'ai aussi sur elle.

- Rachel.

- Oui ? Demande-t-elle presque boudeuse en voyant que je ne me rapproche pas.

- Tu brûles...

- Oui c'est clair que j'ai envie de toi alors reviens là si c'est ce que tu veux ent...

- Non, Rachel, tu brûles vraiment.

Elle doit voir la flamme de ses yeux se refléter à travers les miens car elle se fige soudain. Elle regarde ensuite sa main, surprise. Et un sourire aux lèvres, elle fait apparaître des flammes. Doucement, le feu dessine le contour de ses doigts, puis remonte le long de son bras comme un animal affectueux.

- C'est bizarre...tout à l'heure je n'ai pas...

Elle s'arrête et me regarde, comme si elle avait pu laisser échapper quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du. Alors je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander :

- Trop d'émotions ?

Elle paraît un instant gêné. Puis elle soupire mais je vois une rougeur autre que celle venant de son pouvoir naitre sur ses joues.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. J'aime Finn. Là...ce qu'on fait c'est...

- Purement physique, je sais, lançais-je un peu trop brusquement en me dégageant complètement.

Et je ne devrais pas mais je me sens blessée. Comme je ne devrais pas être jalouse. Comme je ne devrais pas ressentir tellement de choses simplement en la regardant.

- Je vais être en retard.

Je lui lance un dernier regard. Elle a les cheveux en désordre alors je m'approche à nouveau et la recoiffe, appréciant en silence la douceur de ses cheveux contre la paume de mes mains. Nos regards se croisent à nouveau, et je vois encore un soupçon de flamme danser à l'intérieur de ses yeux, essayant de me faire apparaître quelque chose que Rachel veut taire. Je veux m'éloigner mais je sens sa main agripper la mienne pour me retenir un peu. Elle veut dire quelque chose. Et j'attends. Mais je sais qu'elle ne dira rien.

Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

Alors je sors contre la désapprobation de mon propre corps qui veut la retrouver. Il n'y a personne dans les couloirs, alors je marche vers mon casier. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours et j'essaye de me persuader que ce n'est pas à cause de ce qu'elle m'a dit. Ça ne peut pas être à cause de ça sinon ça voudrait dire qu'elle compte un tant soit peu pour moi. Alors qu'en vérité elle n'est rien. Rien du tout.

Alors je vais d'abord déposer mes affaires dans mon casier en essayant de calmer les sursauts que mon cœur me donne encore. Je le ferme avec un peu trop de force avant de me retourner et d'aller au dehors. Je vais jusqu'au stade du lycée, jusque derrière les gradins, là où j'ai l'habitude. Et je sais ce que Schuester nous dit toujours. Qu'il faut faire attention. Que les gens ne doivent pas être au courant. Mais là, maintenant, la discrétion est la dernière chose à laquelle je pense. Je regarde le ciel, si inaccessible pour les autres. Je le regarde comme on peut regarder un vieil ami, comme quelque chose qui me fait me sentir moins seule. Je ferme les yeux. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand je m'envole enfin, c'est à son regard que je pense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ce que j'ai écris et qui ont posté une review. Alors oui il y a une suite, j'essaye d'installer doucement les personnages, donc j'espère que ça ne paraîtra pas trop ennuyeux O_O Alors je sais que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Quinn ait comme pouvoir celui de "la glace", j'ai hésite avec celui là et finalement au vu de l'histoire je me suis dis que ça collerait mieux pour certaines scènes ;) Encore merci à vous qui prenez le temps de me lire et bon début de semaine à tous =)  
><strong>

**POV Rachel Berry**

Mon reflet me renvoie l'image d'une fille qui depuis seulement quelques années a largement évolué. Je ne suis plus la petite fille que j'étais en arrivant ici. Et cette évolution a des contours positifs indéniables.

J'ai eu tout ce que je désirais. Des amis formidables. Et un petit ami qui l'est tout autant. Ma vie est parfaite. Du moins elle aurait pu l'être si Quinn Fabray ne s'était pas interposée au milieu de tout ça. Elle est l'imperfection à mon rêve idéal.

J'entends mon père toqué à ma porte pour me prévenir qu'il me reste une demi-heure avant qu'il ne faille partir pour le lycée. Je souris un instant. Si il y a bien quelqu'un pour qui je n'ai pas changé c'est bien mes pères. A leurs yeux je suis encore la petite fille qui peut encore trouver amusant de manger des céréales de différentes couleurs. Évitant le plus naturellement du monde des choses comme une possible vie sexuelle et un développement corporel et mental qui dépasse celui d'une gamine de 5 ans. Mais je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, au contraire. La dernière fois que l'un de mes pères m'a parlé de contraception, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire une attaque.

En attendant, étant déjà préparée, je me concentre à nouveau sur mon reflet en essayant de faire naître à nouveau ce que je n'ai eu aucun mal à faire ressortir l'autre jour en compagnie de Quinn. Des sensations, comme de petites décharges électriques, m'envahissent alors et je sens les paumes de mes mains se réchauffer considérablement.

Ah non ! Il est hors de question que ça recommence. Je rejette son image et tout ce que ça entraîne pour me concentrer sur quelque chose de plus...stable.

Finn. Je pense à son visage. Sa haute stature rassurante. Sa manière de me prendre dans ses bras. Je fixe mes mains. Mes iris que me renvoie le reflet en face de moi. Mais tout reste affreusement normal. Je tape un grand coup sur la table en me relevant. Nerveusement, je commence à marcher en faisant le tour de ma chambre. Je me concentre à nouveau mais je suis tellement énervée par ce qu'il se passe (ou ce qui ne se passe pas plutôt) que j'abandonne aussitôt. Je me jette sur mon lit et essaye de me calmer en fixant mon regard sur le plafond blanc de ma chambre.

A l'époque où j'ai découvert mon pouvoir, j'avais déjà l'âge de comprendre que ça ne rentrait pas tout à fait dans la conception de la « normalité ». Mes pères, habitués eux même à la peur de la différence et à tout ce que ça pouvait engendrer, m'avaient appris à dissimuler ce que j'avais d'abord pris pour une malédiction. Pourquoi cacher quelque chose si ce n'est pour dissimuler une tare affreuse ? Quelque chose de foncièrement mauvais ? Renfermée sur moi-même, le début de mon adolescence fut un véritable calvaire. Quand les autres devaient passer par cette période difficile, elle le devenait un peu plus pour moi, qui devais rejeter tant de parties de moi-même. Comme un puzzle que j'aurais essayé de composer avec ce qu'il me restait. Ce qui voulait nécessairement dire : presque rien. Puis Will Schuester était venu à moi. M'avait trouvé quand il ne me restait plus rien. Et j'avais compris. Et m'étais libérée.

Et tout ce qui m'avait échappé pendant ces années de souffrance, j'avais essayé de le récupérer.

Alors pourquoi me sentais-je parfois si...troublée ? Si incomplète ? À nouveau...

Je sers mes poings sur mes yeux quand un regard d'un vert profond s'impose à moi. Je rejette cette vision à nouveau avec rage.

Je marche dans les couloirs de l'école, ma main habituellement accrochée à celle de Finn. Comme si je ne pouvais pas faire trois pas sans lui...

Qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? Je suis heureuse qu'il soit là, qu'on soit ensemble !

Tout le temps...

Mes yeux se perdent dans la foule lycéenne et je m'aperçois avec stupéfaction que je « la » cherche du regard. Cela fait trois jours que Quinn ne vient pas au lycée. Et bien sûr, aucunes nouvelles. J'ai bien son numéro, mais ça ferait de nous des êtres intimes que nous ne sommes absolument pas. Et que je n'ai absolument pas envie que l'on devienne.

Pas intime, si on oublie le côté physique de notre relation.

Relation ? Pourquoi je me mets à parler de relation ?

- ça ne va pas ? Me demande Finn avec un air inquiet.

Je lui envoie un sourire rassurant auquel il croit avec son innocence habituelle. Même avec sa main dans la sienne, même avec la certaine culpabilité qui devrait m'écraser le cœur, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle et au sourire qu'elle a souvent quand elle sait où les petits échanges de regards, qu'on a l'habitude de s'envoyer dans la journée, vont nous mener. J'ai presque l'impression de sentir encore le goût de sa peau sur mes lèvres.

- Aie !

Je lâche instantanément la main de Finn quand je comprends ce qu'il se passe. Inquiets nous regardons autour de nous. Mais personne ne semble rien avoir remarqué. Je soupire de soulagement alors que Finn regarde un instant sa paume rougie.

- Oh mon dieu, désolée Finn, je ne sais pas...

- ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais la prochaine fois, contrôle mieux tes émotions, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux que je lui renvoie avec un sourire crispé qu'il ne remarque même pas.

Il y a tellement de choses qu'il ne voit pas. Et quelque part, j'ai mal pour ça. J'essaye de me convaincre que ce n'est pas le tromper, que cette chose avec Quinn s'arrêtera un jour. Quinn et son foutu regard impénétrable. Quinn et son air d'être là sans l'être.

Alors que nous pénétrons dans la salle du Glee Club, l'attroupement de nos amis autour d'un point qu'ils nous cachent, nous fais stopper net. Je penche ma tête à droite puis à gauche pour apercevoir ce qui les rend si euphoriques quand je l'aperçois. Un sourire apparait sur mes lèvres et je cours vers elle avant de me jeter dans ses bras avec une joie plus que débordante :

- Mercedes !

Je l'embrasse bruyamment sur les deux joues en la tenant à bout de bras. Elle me sourie largement. Je laisse ensuite d'autres membres de notre groupe la serrer dans leurs bras, rire avec elle. Tous, nous retrouvons un pilier essentiel de notre club, mais plus que ça : une amie. Après son déménagement qui nous avait été annoncé abruptement par le principal du lycée, nous n'avions plus eus de nouvelles. Inquiète, j'avais à de nombreuses reprises essayé de la contacter. Mais mes appels et mes messages étaient restés désespérément sans réponses. J'avais bien remarqué un comportement plus distant et une morosité étrange mais je l'avais mis bêtement sur le coup d'une baisse de régime au lieu de m'y attarder comme je l'aurais dû. Comme l'aurait fait une amie.

Chacun d'entre nous est tellement heureux de la retrouver que je mets un petit moment à remarquer quelques erreurs à ce tableau de retrouvailles. Mr Schuester est en retrait et regarde la scène calmement, un sourire étire son visage mais il n'atteint bizarrement pas ses yeux. Sugar, quand à elle, est restée dans un coin de la salle et regarde la scène de loin. Seulement là depuis quelques mois, elle n'a jamais connu Mercedes, mis à part dans les discussions que nous pouvions peut être avoir sur elle. Je la sens perdue et je veux aller vers elle mais quelque chose me gêne à nouveau. Et je comprends. Quinn n'est toujours pas présente. Et quelque part au fond de moi, Je sens quelque chose naître. Quelque chose qui ressemble désagréablement à de l'inquiétude.


	3. Chapter 3

**Encore un merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette histoire. En relisant les trois chapitres je me rend bien compte que c'est toutes des handicapées des sentiments O_O Mais bon, avant de faire ce chapitre je ne savais pas trop comment amener le personnage de Sugar qui est très peu mis en avant dans la série pour l'instant, donc j'ai un peu ( c'est peu dire ) inventé. Le prochain chapitre devrait revenir sur Quinn. Encore merci =) **

**POV Sugar **

J'avais 7 ans quand j'ai découvert pour la première fois mon pouvoir. Ma mère venait de mourir et il n'y avait pour moi à cette époque rien ni personne de plus triste et seule au monde que celle qui s'effaçait chaque matin devant son propre reflet. « Accident vasculaire cérébral». Trois mots qui ne veulent rien dire quand on est une petite fille. J'avais simplement compris que je ne reverrais jamais ma mère. Ainsi, j'avais essayé de grandir, malgré le vide constant au creux de ma poitrine. Au primaire j'avais été la fille-qui-avait-perdu-sa-mère. De ce statut j'étais passée à celui de « fille un peu bizarre » au collège pour n'être aujourd'hui qu'une vague silhouette effacée.

Assise dans la salle de Cours du Glee Club, je remarque avec une certaine pointe d'envie les sentiments débordants des autres membres du groupe pour Mercedes, leur amie retrouvée. Et je me demande quelle sensation on peut ressentir à recevoir autant d'affection ? Je sens soudain les yeux de Mercedes me fixer d'une façon que je trouve étrangement désagréable. Ce n'est pas un regard chaleureux, ni amical. Mais plutôt le genre où pointe un sentiment dédaigneux. Je le ressens comme si j'avais été un insecte indésirable. Même quand un faux sourire se dessine sur son visage. Gênée je tourne la tête vers Mr Schuester et fait mine de l'écouter.

A nouveau dans la lune, je tourne ma tête vers d'autres membres du groupe avec une discrétion que j'espère efficace. A défaut de pouvoir être une source d'intérêt pour quelqu'un, j'aime observer les autres. Comprendre ce que j'appelle « leur mode de fonctionnement ». Et je suis, sans me vanter, assez forte à ça.

Par exemple, Puck, sous ses airs de gros durs a peur de l'obscurité. Je l'ai su à la façon que son regard fixait l'éclairage des couloirs du lycée lors de l'orage qui avait remué la ville quelques mois plus tôt. Tina déteste être le centre d'attention, au contraire de Kurt. Finn ne peut s'empêcher de se regarder dans une glace si l'une d'elle se trouve sur son chemin. Plus pour se rassurer sur son aspect général physique qu'il n'a parfois pas l'air d'apprécier que par esthétique. Quant à Rachel… elle semble… lointaine. Comme si elle faisait tout pour ne jamais se laisser aller complètement. Comme si elle n'était pas tout à fait elle-même. Et aujourd'hui elle semble particulièrement…préoccupée. Et ce n'est pas difficile à deviner pour moi. L'absence de Quinn Fabray.

J'aime bien Quinn. Derrière ses airs insaisissables et sa manière de se tenir à distance de ceux qui l'entoure, elle est celle pour moi qui se rapproche le plus de ce qu'on pourrait appeler une amie. J'ai l'impression qu'elle aussi n'est pas dupe des faux airs que peuvent se donner les gens. Pour cacher ce qu'ils ressentent derrière l'apparente superficialité qu'ils construisent parfois aux yeux des autres.

Je me tourne et rencontre un regard sombre. Je n'ai jamais vus des yeux aussi intenses par leur simple couleur. Il y a des regards bruns, bleus , gris ou encore verts. Mais les siens ont un éclat ardent qui me donne toujours cette sensation étrange au creux du ventre. Elle finit par détourner les yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle ne me « verra » jamais véritablement. Pour une raison inconnue, c'est elle pour qui j'ai le plus grand intérêt. Sa manière de réagir, de façon presque agressive est comme un brouillard dans lequel elle sème ceux qui pensent la connaître. Au contraire d'eux, son comportement m'apparait pourtant clairement. Ses faiblesses aussi. Et je ne parle pas seulement de ce qui a l'air d'être sa principale faiblesse : Brittany. Mais des autres aussi. De ce regard qu'elle a parfois quand elle croit que personne ne la voit, où sa solitude ressort parfois comme un poison contre elle-même. Et de la voir ainsi me donne parfois l'envie bizarre de…

- Sugar…

Je sursaute et me retourne sur ma chaise en rougissant furieusement sous le regard réprobateur de Will Schuester. Il m'envoie quand même un léger sourire avant de continuer le monologue qu'il a depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Sous l'effet de la gêne, je regarde ma main qui disparait petit à petit devant moi.

Sentir mon corps disparaître est étrange. Ça ne fait pas « rien » comme on pourrait le penser. En faites, c'est plutôt le contraire. L'émotion qui donne corps à mon pouvoir se matérialise sous forme d'un froid étrange et d'un engourdissement agréable. J'ai toujours l'impression que ça part du centre de ma poitrine pour se déverser à des endroits que je ne contrôle pas. Je me concentre et ma main réapparait de nouveau. Je souris. Les efforts que j'ai fournis en arrivant ici m'ont permis de mieux contrôler mon pouvoir. Et j'aime parfois à m'imaginer que je pourrais parler de ça à quelqu'un d'assez proche pour comprendre. Mais je sais très bien que je n'ai personne avec qui le partager réellement. Avec qui partager quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Mais, cette solitude dont l'aspect paraît au premier abord d'un négatif sans conteste, a pourtant quelques qualités. Je ne souffre pas de me demander si quelqu'un ne peut m'aimer en retour, je ne me pose même pas la question. Je ne dépends pas d'un quelconque sentiment extérieur qui pourrait ruiner mon moral en un quart de seconde comme je l'ai souvent vu chez les autres. J'ai une certaine stabilité émotionnelle à laquelle m'accrocher.

Je me demande alors pourquoi il m'arrive parfois pourtant d'aspirer à ce genre de choses.

Et en sortant des cours le soir même, le même genre de pensées m'occupe encore l'esprit. Je me dirige vers la sortie quand j'aperçois soudain la silhouette familière de Quinn. Je m'arrête un instant et remarque qu'elle parle avec Mr Schuester. Et leur discussion n'a pas l'air des plus agréables, elle a même l'air un peu tendue, sans paraître pourtant la résultante d'une dispute. Non, ils ont plutôt cet air qu'on les gens quand ils commencent à parler d'un sujet grave. Soudain, Quinn remarque ma présence et honteuse je baisse les yeux et continue à marcher. Je me demande si Quinn a des problèmes.

Quand j'arrive chez moi, après un long trajet de bus, je dépose mes affaires dans l'entrée avant de lancer un « bonjour » qu'un vide immense ne peut que laisser sans réponse. Mon père est inspecteur de police. Autant dire qu'il n'est presque jamais là. Autant dire que je suis souvent seule.

Je remarque le plat posé sur le plan de cuisine. Sans aucun mot à côté. Ce n'est pas vraiment le style de mon père. Mais l'attention me touche tellement que je sens derrière mon sourire, une certaine mélancolie ressurgir. Je m'installe sur l'un des tabourets qui entoure la table de la cuisine et pose ma tête entre mes bras croisés, mon regard se perdant inconsciemment à travers la fenêtre sur laquelle s'étale la lumière des lampadaires au dehors. Et je me sens seule.

Mais je devrais m'y être habituée maintenant. Non ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour ceux qui continuent à lire mon histoire et un merci particulier pour les reviewers, d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, ça aide toujours à améliorer l'histoire ou à voir si ça plait ou si ça craint ;) =) Un bon Week-end à tout le monde ( enfin ! ) ^^ **

**Ps : La partie du texte en italique est un moment qui s'est passé dans le...et bien "passé". Au cas où ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>POV QUINN <strong>

J'ouvre la porte et la claque assez fort pour avoir l'impression que la tension de ces derniers jours va s'apaiser avec ce simple geste. Je laisse mon corps reposer contre le battant de la porte, épuisée et regarde le couloir de la maison, l'exactitude de chaque chose posée à une place longuement étudiée pour atteindre une perfection qui me fait horreur. Ma mère apparait soudainement comme l'image de ces ménagères des années 60 qui vous accueillent avec un sourire hypocrite et un « Bienvenue à la maison ».

- Bienvenue à la maison Quinnie !

Je soupire en passant devant elle, jusque dans la cuisine où un fabuleux repas est en train de cuire, sans qu'aucun ustensile, soigneusement rangé après chaque sortie, n'ait eu l'air de bouger de sa place. Mon père est là, assis. Il lit le journal sans prendre le temps de me saluer. Depuis que j'ai arrêté d'être à l'image qu'il s'était imaginé pour moi, mon père, fervent chrétien dans toute sa splendeur intolérante, n'a pour moi plus aucune forme d'amabilité. C'est à peine s'il m'adresse la parole. Et pour dire vrai, ça m'arrange. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir ma place dans cette maison depuis que j'ai commencé à échanger mes robes à fleurs contre quelques jeans, qui bien que féminins et avantageux, ne soit pour eux qu'une forme de plus du tour « désastreux » que j'ai fait prendre à ma vie. J'aurais dû me raser le crâne et me tatouer une tête de mort sur le front, juste pour avoir la satisfaction de voir leurs têtes éberluées.

Il fut un temps où je pensais détester mon père. J'avais même finis par ne plus le supporter manger ou même parler. Forcer quelqu'un à n'être que l'ombre qu'on attend d'elle ne peut pas toujours vous attirer la sympathie de cette personne. Même si cette personne s'avère être votre fille. Ses propos autant personnel que religieux avaient finis par me donner la nausée. Un sentiment profond d'être misérable. Mais j'avais compris. Une fois que ma colère, résultante de ma trop grande souffrance, s'était apaisée. Une fois que j'avais compris que je n'étais pas un monstre. Que la différence n'était pas une chose à éradiquer comme le prônait mon père. J'avais compris que je ne pouvais qu'éprouver de la pitié face à un esprit si médiocre et si étriqué. Et que continuer à me détruire à travers des actes réalisés pour l'atteindre ne servirait à rien. A travers le chaos, je m'étais construite. Et même si j'aurais aimé qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour se tenir là et me communiquer une certaine fierté à m'être battue autant contre les plus mauvais côté de moi-même que des autres, j'étais quand même heureuse d'y être arrivée.

Je prépare une assiette pour ensuite pouvoir m'exiler dans ma chambre afin de manger seule quand je sens la main de ma mère se poser discrètement sur la mienne. Je lève mes yeux vers les siens, un peu surprise. Et je vois. Une part d'elle continuera toujours à me rejeter, à ne pas accepter ce que l'homme qui régit sa vie n'admettra jamais. Mais il y aura toujours cette autre partie de ma mère qui me considèrera toujours comme sa fille. Qui m'aimera toujours. Même si ce n'est que de manière incomplète. Elle découpe une part de tarte salée et la place dans mon assiette. Je la remercie avec un regard que j'espère assez expressif. Puis je pars.

Une fois dans ma chambre, laissant ma part de tarte de côté, je m'allonge sur mon lit, les mains derrière la tête. Je ressens à nouveau cette fatigue latente qui pèse sur chaque parties de mon corps. Tout ce que je souhaiterais là maintenant serait un peu de réconfort. Mais je n'ai que mes souvenirs pour m'aider à m'approcher de ce que je recherche. Alors je ferme les yeux. Et retourne presque un an en arrière.

_Il est 19h et je viens de sortir de l'entrainement. La douche chaude que je viens de prendre dans les vestiaires me donne l'impression de marcher sur un sol cotonneux. Je me sens bien. Et je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi et que cette sensation se brise. Alors je marche dans les couloirs vides. Et ça me fais toujours étrange de les voir ainsi. Quand la nuit est tombée au dehors et qu'il ne reste plus que quelques salles allumées par des professeurs qui ne sont pas encore partis. Alors que j'arrive à la hauteur de la salle du Glee Club, je vois de la lumière passer au dessous de la porte. Curieuse, je m'approche sans rien entendre. J'enclenche la poignée et elle n'oppose aucune résistance quand je la pousse pour l'ouvrir. _

_Rachel Berry est là. Elle ne m'a manifestement pas entendu rentrer. Elle semble énervée. Ses mains à moitié tendues devant elle, elle semble se concentrer pour faire apparaître quelque chose dont je devine la teneur. Soudain, elle pousse un petit cri désespéré avant de serrer les poings. _

_- Schuester nous a toujours dit de fermer à clé quand on s'entraîne. _

_Elle sursaute violemment et je souris d'un amusement qui ne semble pas lui plaire. _

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? me demande-t-elle une main posée sur le cœur. _

_Je ne réponds pas et me rapproche d'elle avant de m'assoir sur le piano qui nous sert d'alibi pour cacher les véritables raisons de notre raison ici. _

_- J'ai vu de la lumière. _

_Elle et moi nous sommes toujours tenues à une distance étrange. Autant physique que psychique. Et bien que je n'en ai jamais vraiment compris les causes, je me dis simplement qu'il y a sûrement une bonne raison à ça. _

_- Et toi ? _

_- Ça ne se voit pas ? me demande-t-elle presque brusquement ce qui ne fait qu'élargir mon sourire. _

_- Tu n'y arrives toujours pas ? _

_Rachel a toujours eut un problème pour contrôler son pouvoir. Nous arrivons généralement à le générer en contrôlant des émotions qui nous poussent en avant. Quand je veux prendre mon envol, il me suffit de laisser mon corps et mon esprit aspirer à ce besoin vital de liberté qui me pousse en avant. Je laisse mon corps reprendre le contrôle et ne plus lutter contre l'appel impérieux du ciel. Je fixe mon regard sur elle et remarque la rougeur de ses joues. Et je ne sais pourquoi mais je trouve ça charmant. Elle porte l'une de ses robes sombres qui s'arrête juste au dessus des genoux et qui la met en valeur d'une façon agréable. Elle hoche la tête. _

_- Et c'est avec ton petit air concentré que tu penses réussir ? _

_- Oui. Avec quoi d'autres sinon ? me demande-t-elle cette fois-ci curieuse, faisant fi de mon ton sarcastique. _

_Je soupire et elle lève les yeux aux ciels. Je vois qu'elle se retient de me presser à avouer ce qui pourrait débloquer sa situation. _

_- Il faut que tu laisses parler tes émotions. _

_Cette fois-ci c'est elle qui soupire avec un petit gémissement désespéré. _

_- C'est ça ? Ta solution miraculeuse ? Je me demande ce que j'attendais d'autre de ta part. _

_Je me laisse tomber du piano et adoucit ma chute en planant quelques secondes en l'air. Puis je m'avance complètement vers elle, brisant l'accord silencieux qu'on semblait avoir érigé entre nous. Je la sens reculer légèrement, comme si j'avais été le grand méchant loup. Mais cette fois-ci je suis sérieuse. Je veux lui venir en aide. Même si c'est à ma façon. _

_- Tu ne te laisses jamais aller Berry. Tu essayes de tout contrôler. Mais tu ne peux pas contrôler… « ça ». _

_Comme mise à nue, elle me regarde étrangement. Dans un mélange de honte et de surprise. Surprise que je réussisse à voir ce qu'elle cache si bien aux autres. _

_- C'est quelque chose qui doit partir de quelque chose de véritable à l'intérieur de toi. Ferme les yeux, lui dis-je en attendant qu'elle le fasse. _

_Elle semble hésiter un instant avant de m'obéir. Ses paupières s'abaissent. Et je sais que ça doit lui couter, d'avoir l'air si vulnérable devant quelqu'un. Mais il le faut. _

_- Maintenant. Cherche quelque chose qui compte vraiment pour toi. Une chose…assez vraie et intense pour réveiller ton pouvoir. Tu dois le sentir. Au fond de toi. Et il ne sert à rien de te mentir. Ce n'est pas un jeu entre toi et ton pouvoir. Il ne se réveillera pas si tu n'es pas sincère. _

_- Tu en parles comme si il avait une identité propre, dit-elle avec un léger sourire que j'apprécie en silence._

_- Du sérieux Berry, lui dis-je. _

_Mais elle sait très bien que je sourie aussi. Elle reprend tout de même son sérieux et je la sens puiser au fond d'elle-même. Elle semble avoir trouvée quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher assez rapidement. Trop rapidement pour moi mais je la laisse faire. Je sais à quoi elle pense. Ou a « qui » elle pense plutôt. Cela dure un moment. Mais je ne dis rien. Je ne fais qu'attendre. Je sens l'angoisse crisper ses doigts. Elle veut que ça soit ce à quoi elle pense. Mais rien ne se produit. Soudain, je sens ses mains qui se relâchent alors qu'elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux et que j'y décèle un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Elle se retourne. Dos à moi, je peux la sentir au bord de la rupture. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Alors elle balance une chaise sur le sol. Et j'ouvre de grands yeux de surprise pendant qu'elle se défoule. Elle envoie son poing avec une violence impressionnante contre l'une des autres chaises et je suis tout de suite alertée par son cri douloureux. Elle prend appuie sur la chaise à côté d'elle avec son bras valide et je me rapproche d'elle. Des larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux et je sais qu'elle doit vraiment avoir mal. Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle et essaye de prendre sa main dans la mienne pour évaluer les dégâts mais elle échappe à ma prise. _

_- Laisse-moi faire, lui dis-je._

_J'approche doucement mes doigts de sa main et la prend avec délicatesse. Elle me laisse faire. Ça peut paraître étonnant mais c'est la première fois que ma peau rencontre la sienne. Et je devrais ne rien en avoir à faire mais le fait est que je l'ai remarqué. Je bouge doucement son poignet et elle plisse les yeux d'anticipation. Mais c'est quand je tourne un peu plus loin son poignet qu'elle semble avoir le plus mal. _

_- Tu as du te fouler le poignet, lui dis-je en remontant mes doigts vers sa paume pour éviter de lui faire mal. _

_Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que nous étions aussi proches physiquement. Ce n'est que quand je remonte les yeux vers son visage qu'il m'apparaît plus près qu'il n'aurait du l'être. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer bizarrement. Je ne comprend pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agit. Et je sens le même trouble s'emparer d'elle quand elle commence à fixer mes lèvres. Ça ne dure qu'un infime instant mais c'est suffisant. Alors je fais la chose qui me semble la plus naturelle. La seule chose à faire. Alors que c'est concrètement la seule et unique chose à ne pas faire. _

_Je l'embrasse. _

_J'avance mes lèvres vers les siennes. Et à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle je sens son parfum s'emparer de moi toute entière. Et son souffle chaud me parvient. Et j'ai envie de l'aspirer comme on le ferait d'une odeur alléchante. Est-ce que c'est mon cœur qui bat aussi fort ? Je découvre la douceur de sa bouche à travers un baiser hésitant mais tout autant tentant. Et j'en veux plus. Alors je laisse ma langue s'insinuer à travers la barrière de ses lèvres encore fermées. Elle cède si facilement que je pourrais croire qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi. Cette même pression agréable au niveau de l'abdomen. Je goûte entièrement sa bouche et notre baiser devient beaucoup moins chaste et beaucoup plus…intense. Je sens sa main valide aller à la rencontre de ma nuque pour approfondir notre baiser et nous rapprocher encore plus. Quant à la mienne, c'est quand je sens la peau douce de sa cuisse contre la pulpe de mes doigts que je comprends où elle se trouve. J'ai l'impression que chaque parcelle de ma peau va s'enflammer à tout moment. Elle gémit à l'orée de ma bouche quand ma main remonte un peu plus. Et elle continue quand je descends ma bouche contre son cou, tout contre sa jugulaire qui pulse un rythme affolé qui finit de me rendre folle. Sentir qu'elle répond à ce que j'essaie de faire naitre en elle ne fait qu'accentuer la pression que je sens naître à travers chaque point sensible de mon être. Et puis soudain, je ressens quelque chose de plus. Je comprends instantanément. _

_Je remonte mon visage vers le sien. _

_Et voit la flamme danser dans ses yeux d'une façon que je n'oublierais jamais. _

Je reviens au présent. Et remarque que je suis en train de planer à deux mètres du sol, presque à hauteur de mon plafond. C'était la première fois que j'embrassais Rachel Berry.

Je redescends lentement et laisse mon corps reposer à nouveau sur mon lit. Je suis à deux doigts de m'endormir quand j'aperçois mon portable illuminer l'obscurité de ma chambre. Je regarde l'identité de celui qui m'a laissé un message.

Schuester. Et je sais ce que va dire son message. Et je n'aime pas ce plan mais comme il l'a dit, on ne peut pas faire autrement. Et tout cela ne mène qu'à un point précis : le retour de Mercedes. Je sens moi aussi quelque chose qui n'est pas très clair dans tout ça. Et seul ce plan pourra nous dire si oui ou non nous nous trompons.

Je laisse le téléphone de côté pour ce soir et décide de m'enfouir dans les couvertures de mon lit en savourant un repos bien mérité, essayant d'éloigner Mercedes, ce plan idiot et Schuester de mon esprit.

Je laisse donc ma tête reposer sur mon oreiller. Et laisse à nouveau dériver mes pensées vers Rachel. C'est difficile à dire mais j'ai besoin de la voir. Et pas que pour le côté « physique » qui m'est aussi très (très) agréable.

Mais pour quelque chose de plus que je n'arrive pas à définir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tout le monde =) et voici le chapitre 5 de l'histoire. Je remercie encore les gens qui continuent à suivre ma fanfiction **( si tant est qu'il y en est encore O_o ) **et à ceux qui prennent la peine de poster des reviews ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>POV Santana Lopez<strong>

Je sens une lueur légère jouer sur mes yeux. Je souris quand la nuit précédente s'insinue à travers la brume de mes pensées. Durant ces instants où mon esprit n'est pas assez clair pour tout évaluer, je me glisse dans cet état cotonneux avec délice. Mais ce matin-là, le bruit particulier de doigts jouant sur les touches d'un téléphone m'empêche de me perdre dans un oubli réconfortant. J'ouvre les yeux et m'étire avec un bruit caractéristique. Puis je me tourne vers elle. Et cette vision, qui devrait m'être agréable, m'est au contraire pénible. Depuis quelques temps déjà, j'ai senti ce changement s'insinuer froidement à travers ma peau jusqu'à mes sentiments les plus profonds.

Assise sur le bord du lit, habillée d'un pyjama bleu qui a la couleur de ses yeux, elle sourit. Et ce sourire me donne la nausée. Parce qu'il ne m'est pas destiné. Et parce qu'il est si sincère. Je regarde un instant ses cheveux blonds dans lesquels j'ai envie de passer ma main. Au lieu de ça, ma fierté excessive s'insinue lentement à travers une colère bouillonnante que j'essaie tant bien que mal de réfréner.

- Salut.

Ma voix est plus froide que je ne le veux au départ. Et j'aurais voulus la saluer d'une autre façon. D'une façon qui aurait pu aussi me donner le droit à ce sourire si spécial qu'elle n'a maintenant plus que pour lui. Elle se tourne vers moi rapidement.

- Hé San !

Un court silence s'installe avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole avec un engouement exagéré qui me fait mal au cœur. Depuis quand doit-elle faire semblant avec moi ?

- Tu veux aller manger quelque chose ? Ma mère a fait des pancakes en bas !

- Bien sûr, je meurs de faim ! lançais-je en essayant de contrôler la pointe malveillante qui s'était réveillée au creux de mon être.

- Commence à descendre, je te rattrape !

Cette dernière phrase finit de me glacer. Quand quelque chose change entre deux personnes, de façon négative, cela se fait souvent de manière lente et insidieuse. Des moments qu'on ne partage plus, des sourires forcés, des empêchements curieux, des disputes. Et surtout : ces malaises. Je n'avais pas besoin de chercher de sujets de conversations avant que tous ces signes apparaissent. Maintenant il m'arrivait de me perdre à la recherche de quelque chose à dire qui pourrait réveiller son intérêt ou son rire. Comme si cette pratique, si naturelle auparavant, m'avait été enlevée.

Je me lève sans un mot et commence à m'habiller. Et je suis blessée quand je vois que c'est à peine si elle me lance un regard. Il me semble que je pourrais bien me mettre à faire la roue, nue comme un ver en chantant « Petit papa noël » qu'elle ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Exaspérée, je descends les escaliers et me retrouve dans la cuisine avec pour seule compagnie la mère de Brittany. Le fait qu'elle me laisse seule en présence de sa mère prouve bien qu'elle ne se soucie plus vraiment de mon bien être. Nous ne nous aimons absolument pas. Elle a toujours trouvé mon caractère insolent et mes manières indignes de ce qu'elle aime appeler une « jeune fille bien élevée ». Et j'imagine que le fait qu'elle soupçonne une certaine proximité avec sa fille qui va au-delà de la simple amitié n'a fait qu'accentuer l'image qu'elle avait de moi. Bien que nos « pratiques », qu'elle trouverait sûrement perverses et malsaines, aient diminué considérablement ces derniers temps.

- Bonjour Santana.

Je hoche la tête dans sa direction pour lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de parler ce matin. Et encore moins avec elle.

- Brittany ne descend pas ?

- Téléphone.

J'ai tendance à me comporter comme ce que les gens attendent de moi. Si par exemple, ils ne voient en moi que la moitié d'une garce, il est fort probable que je me comporte comme tel.

- Ah…dit-elle sur un ton que j'appréhende avec la désagréable impression qu'elle va enchainer sur quelque chose qui ne va pas me faire plaisir. Elle doit encore être en train de discuter avec Artie. Quel charmant garçon…

Elle voit très bien que je me crispe. Et cela semble la satisfaire et mon avis qu'elle ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je trouve qu'ils iraient parfaitement bien ensemble. Il est intelligent et agréable.

Face à mon air interrogateur, elle semble se délecter de la situation.

- Brittany ne t'a pas dit ? Elle l'a invité à venir manger à la maison la semaine dernière.

Et le petit rictus que je vois apparaitre au coin de sa bouche me donne envie de me servir de son assiette comme frisbee. Je me lève soudainement et la regarde durement. Outre le fait qu'elle soit sensée être une adulte présentant une certaine forme de maturité, nous savons toutes les deux qu'ici, la seule personne sans manière se trouve être elle.

- Vous direz à Brittany que j'avais des affaires à récupérer chez moi. Au revoir Madame Pierce.

Et je pars, sentant la satisfaction même se déployer derrière moi en un sourire hypocrite.

- A bientôt Santana.

Je claque presque la porte. Espérant, peut-être de manière idiote, que Brittany va soudainement descendre les escaliers et me rattraper. Mais au bout de quelques mètres, je me fais à l'idée que personne ne viendra. Mon pas se fait plus rapide et dans ma tête, il sonne même de manière agressive.

Je suis Santana Lopez. Les gens me craignent. Ont peur de ma verve, de mon passé dans le quartier le plus chaud de la ville, de ma force de caractère cachée derrière une féminité au ton espagnole. Ce pouvoir que j'ai sur les autres arrive parfois à me griser sans me tromper pourtant. Je parais tellement de choses. Mais au fond, qui suis-je vraiment ? Le sais-je moi-même ? Ces questions me taraudent quand le reflet de ma glace me renvoie l'image d'un visage triste qui ne sait plus où il va. Depuis que l'une des rares personnes à qui j'ai ouvert mon cœur, l'a piétiné sans le moindre égard. La simple évocation d'une chose aussi niaise me fait me rendre compte combien j'ai laissé mes barrières s'effondrer. Je voudrais pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un. Mais le saurais-je seulement ? Saurais-je comment faire ? D'exprimer quelque chose d'aussi difficile que mes propres sentiments ? Avouer ces choses- là à quelqu'un ? Je me suis tellement battue. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour être asservie par mes propres faiblesses ? Je m'assois sur mon lit sans perdre mon reflet des yeux. J'ai peur que les choses changent. D'avouer des choses que je sais déjà en marche. Avec elle à mes côtés, j'avais l'impression de ne plus être aussi seule qu'avant.

Brittany est quelqu'un d'insouciant, de merveilleux et d'assez gentille pour avoir vu au-delà de l'apparence que je reflète. Mais par certains côtés, elle a une forme d'amour que je savais depuis le début ne pas pouvoir me convenir. Je suis peut-être la pire des antipathiques mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'aimer de façon exclusive et intense. Alors que Brittany passe vite à « autre chose ». Et je m'accroche pourtant, car au-delà de cette relation aux limites non définies, elle a été l'une des meilleures personnes que j'ai eu la chance de connaître.

Je pars pour le lycée. Des milliers d'idées en tête et aucune pour régler le problème qui se pose. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire depuis plusieurs semaines déjà…Mais il m'est impossible d'y penser véritablement. Je marche dans les couloirs du lycée et je vois les gens s'effacer d'eux même devant moi. Et cette distance entre moi et les autres, qui d'habitude me rassure, aujourd'hui me laisse juste une impression de froid étrange.

Alors que je relève la tête, je sens une forme se heurter à moi brusquement. Très bien ! Ma colère va pouvoir enfin trouver une victime. Je me prépare avec un rictus mauvais à laisser ma langue de vipère agir quand je croise un regard d'un brun profond s'ancrer au mien. Elle reste là, à me regarder et les autres autour de nous attendent tous que je me déchaine sur elle. Mais le fait que je n'ai pas envie. Elle balbutie quelque chose en baissant les yeux instantanément sur le sol. Mais la peur ne prédomine pas chez elle. C'est plutôt une gêne exacerbée. Et je comprends que les regards autour d'elle ne doivent pas l'aider. Alors je fais quelque chose qui cette fois-ci ne me pose aucun problème.

- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire peut être ? Comme vous cassez très vite ?

Et le pire c'est que la plupart des personnes présentent s'en vont alors que d'autres détournent simplement le regard. Je lève les yeux aux ciels, excédée.

- Bande de crétins…

Et je remarque alors son sourire timide. Elle est amusée.

- Je suis désolée, je ne t'ai pas vu, j'étais…

- Dans la lune, comme toujours, lui dis-je sans méchanceté.

Et cette remarque semble la surprendre pour une raison qui m'échappe un peu. Son manque de confiance qui pourrait me la rendre désagréable n'attise pourtant en moi aucune forme d'impatience. Mais au contraire, il y a quelque chose, chez elle, que je trouve bizarrement attendrissant.

- On se voit plus tard…

- Oui.

Elle m'adresse un sourire et se retourne. Elle marche et pour elle, personne ne s'écarte. C'est à peine si les gens font attention à elle. Je me retourne alors à mon tour et part dans l'autre direction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à tout le monde =) C'est le week-end, il neige ( enfin par chez moi ) tout est merveilleux =D ( ou presque ). Alors déjà je tenais à remercier ceux qui continuent à lire mon histoire, et ceux qui prennent le temps de poster une review, que j'ai déjà remercié par mp et pour Naze et Hana : **

**- Hana : Et bien merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir =) Et oui Santana souffre la pauvre ! =/ Pour un Sugartana, je ne sais pas encore, peut être ;) **

**- Naze : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi ! ( Ne t'inquiète pas, derrière mes airs "je m'en fous" moi aussi j'ai un satané côté fleur bleu qui transparait un peu ( beaucoup ) dans mes fics...terrible O_o ;) ). **

**- Alice et Zikiki (Quel drôle de pseudo ! ;D ) : Merci à vous deux aussi =) **

**Donc voilà la suite. Sans "spoiler" ( on dirait que je parle d'une intrigue de malade alors que clairement il n'y a pas vraiment d'intrigue Ha ha ) je peux vous dire que ça va commencer à partir en sucette du côté de Quinn la pauvrette ! ( dans quelques chapitres, pas tout de suite ). Et pour ce qui est du couple Brittany/Santana, au début je souhaitais développer quelque chose plutôt entre Santana et Sugar ( j'aimais bien moi lol ) mais si vous préférez entre Santana et Brittany dites le moi, j'ai une autre "intrigue" dans ce cas là. Mais dans les deux cas, ça va être "difficile". Bon en gros c'est difficile pour tout le monde, je n'aime pas les choses simples et je suis chiante. Et en plus je fais des posts de 10 pages...O_o Allez, un bon week-end à tous =) **

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rachel Berry<strong>

Je marche aux côtés de Finn. Je dois me battre pour ne pas trop laisser ma fatigue s'attarder sur les traits de mon visage. J'ai très…très mal dormi. Finn s'arrête et commence à discuter avec des anciens amis quaterbacks. Il m'a confié son besoin de reprendre ce sport. Mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il lui est impossible de faire ça tant qu'il ne contrôlera pas mieux son pouvoir. J'aimerais l'aider mais c'est à peine si j'arrive à m'aider moi-même. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien gérer du tout. Et je ne veux pas laisser ça arriver…pas à nouveau. Je regarde le visage de Finn. Il tourne son visage vers moi et me sourit d'une façon adorable. Mais pourtant, si ce sourire arrive à me toucher superficiellement il ne le fait pas comme il le devrait. Et je panique à l'idée que je me suis peut-être trompée.

Non…c'est lui. C'est pour lui que je suis faites. Nous nous accordons parfaitement. Nous avons passé un excellent week-end où je n'ai même pas eus à inventer d'excuses idiotes pour aller rejoindre Quinn quelque part. Tout était d'un romantisme idyllique.

Alors…pourquoi ce sentiment ?

Plus d'une semaine qu'elle est absente. Tout le monde pense qu'elle doit être malade. Et personne ne pose plus de questions que ça car ils connaissent tous Quinn. Sa manière de toujours rester secrète. Etant ses amis, ils respectent cette chose à laquelle je ne semble pas très bien me faire. Je me force à sourire quand Finn me prend la main et me guide vers la classe comme si j'avais été une déficiente.

D'accord…il y a peut-être certaines choses qui me le rendent exaspérant. Mais tout cela est vite surpassé par la tendresse que j'éprouve pour lui. Quand il me regarde je vois…la promesse d'un futur stable et sûr. Des enfants, une maison, un travail. Ce pourquoi la vie semble faite.

En rentrant dans la salle, je me persuade que ce n'est pas elle que je cherche. Mais, ce n'est que quand ma déception transperce ma bonne humeur préfabriquée que je comprends que quelque chose cloche chez moi. Mais je ne préfère pas m'y attarder et m'assoit simplement.

Je vois Will Schuester rentrer et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir légèrement soulagée. Will Schuester a été pour moi le pilier auquel me raccrocher quand il ne me restait plus rien. Il m'a trouvé quand j'étais perdue dans le dédale d'un labyrinthe de désespoirs. Il a lui-même un pouvoir qui ne se révèle qu'au contact d'autres personnes comme nous. C'est comme cela qu'il nous a reconnu. Son pouvoir reflète l'essence de ceux qui l'entourent et le restitue à travers sa personne. Ce qui lui donne une formidable force qu'il s'efforce le plus souvent de ne pas utiliser.

- Bonjour à tous !

Nous le saluons à notre tour avec l'engouement qu'il nous apporte.

- Aujourd'hui, exercice individuel devant le groupe. Je vais essayer pendant l'heure de faire passer le plus de monde possible. Pour qu'on constate ensemble l'évolution de vos pouvoirs. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous déteste cet exercice parce qu'il faut subir plus intensément le regard des autres. Les situations que vous rencontrerez durant lesquelles vous devrez peut être devoir utiliser ou contrôler votre pouvoir ne vont pas toutes êtres « faciles et sans risques ». Savoir contrôler son pouvoir c'est aussi savoir contrôler sa peur.

Il continue son discours alors que je sens mon pouls s'accélérer atrocement. Passer devant les autres alors que mon pouvoir ne va peut-être ne pas pouvoir se réveiller ajoute au stress quotidien que j'éprouve à devoir l'utiliser.

- On commence par toi Finn !

Sa haute stature se relève et va se placer à côté du piano au centre de la pièce. Il se focalise sur lui et d'une main, qu'il passe juste en dessous de l'énorme instrument, le soulève comme si il n'avait été qu'un bout de papier. Cet exercice, il a fini par s'y faire. Mesurer sa force sans se déplacer est devenu d'une facilité déconcertante pour lui. Mais il suffit que la peur ou d'adrénaline s'ajoute au calcul et tout semble alors s'embrouiller pour lui. Car il n'y a plus alors une mais plusieurs choses sur lesquelles devoir se concentrer. Il a un sourire fier que Will Schuester abrège vite :

- Bien Finn. Ça on connait maintenant. Maintenant, viens vers moi.

- Il se met en face de lui.

- Je vais te frapper d'accord ? Et tu me rendras mes coups.

- Qu…Quoi ?

Il semble terrorisé et je peux comprendre. Tout le monde autour de nous semble retenir son souffle. Sans prévenir notre professeur envoi son poing dans l'abdomen de Finn qui recule un peu sous le choc. Il réitère le geste mais cette fois-ci Finn est plus concentré et évite le coup.

- Défend toi Finn !

- Je ne peux pas vous frappez Mr Schu…

- Mais moi je n'hésite pas ! lance Schuester avec un sourire.

Je sais pourquoi il fait ça, ça semble logique. S'il ne le fait pas, Finn n'osera jamais attaquer à son tour. Et c'est la seule façon de savoir si Finn est « mieux » avec son pouvoir.

Alors qu'il va à nouveau le contrer avec son bras, son autre main, peut -être par automatisme se penche pour donner un coup qui envoie notre professeur de l'autre côté de la salle. Tout le monde se relève instantanément mais Will Schuester se relève avec une incroyable vitesse et revient vers nous, les mains levées en avant.

- Pas de problème les enfants. Merci pour ton pouvoir Santana et pour le tien Finn, sinon je pense que j'aurais sûrement redécoré la salle.

Tout le monde se met à rire et cela détend sensiblement l'atmosphère.

- Excusez-moi, Mr Schuester.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Finn. Il faut du temps, de l'entrainement et de l'énergie pour savoir contrôler ton pouvoir. Vous avez tous fais des efforts extraordinaires depuis votre arrivée ici et vous pouvez être fiers de vous. Bien…maintenant à toi Rachel.

Je retiens ma respiration quand Finn me laisse sa place. Ça y est j'y suis. Je dois y arriver. Je sens leurs regards se fixer sur moi. Une tension désagréable s'empare de mon corps. Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de me concentrer. Mes pensées vont à mille à l'heure dans ma tête faussant le peu de concentration que j'aurais pu acquérir. Je sens les mains rassurantes de Will Schuester se poser sur mes épaules.

- Respire Rachel. Tu vas y arriver, murmure-t-il assez doucement pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

Je pense à Finn. Son image envahit mon esprit. J'imprègne mon être de son image. Elargit mon champ de vision à celle du futur que j'espère pour nous. Puis à cette vie que j'ai construite, à la fierté qui en résulte. Finn…Je me force à penser à tout cela.

- Ne lutte plus Rachel.

Un regard vert apparait devant mes paupières closes et je panique complètement. Pourquoi est-elle là ? Pourquoi est-elle toujours là ! Je sens mes mains se crisper furieusement quand je les sens s'armer d'une chaleur que je rejette alors comme la peste. Je sens les mains de Will Schuester se détacher de mes épaules et retomber derrière moi avec un soupir désolé.

Alors j'abandonne et rouvre les yeux. Et mon regard tombent parfaitement à l'endroit où se trouve Mercedes. Elle me regarde avec un sourire étrange. Pas le genre de sourire que j'ai l'habitude de voir apparaître chez elle. J'ai peur un instant qu'elle ait pu « lire » quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi, mais je me reprends vite. Mercedes ne ferait jamais ça sans mon consentement.

- Je ne comprends pas, me souffle Fin avec une déception évidente. Tu devrais y arriver maintenant.

Ce n'est clairement pas ce que j'ai envie d'entendre maintenant. Mais idiotement, je le laisse se plaindre de mes propres défaillances.

J'ai envie de hurler.

- Ça ne fait rien Rachel, me lance Mr Schuester avec un regard compréhensif.

- Mais comment c'est possible Mr Schu ? s'indigne Finn.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, piquée au vif. Il sait bien que toute cette histoire me met mal à l'aise. Et voilà qu'il l'étale un peu plus devant tout et chacun. Ne pense-t-il pas à ce que moi je peux ressentir ? D'être une telle incapable ? Au lieu de ça, armée de son innocence caractéristique il enfonce le couteau.

- Moi ce que je ne comprends pas, s'amuse soudain Santana, c'est comment Miss Frigide a réussi à se taper le pouvoir du Feu…

Je lui lance un regard colérique qu'elle prend avec un amusement certain.

- Santana, réprimande Schuester.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre, surenchérit-elle. Tu n'arrives pas à te lâcher. Comme d'habitude…

Je me relève brusquement, cette fois-ci excédée et profondément peinée. Je prends mes affaires et sans faire attention à Finn qui m'appelle, je pars de la salle.

Mr Schuester a dû leur dire de me laisser tranquille, parce que personne ne sort, ni ne me rattrape. Il a bien comprit que j'avais besoin d'être seule. De ne plus entendre Finn se plaindre que mon pouvoir n'arrive pas à naitre par la simple invocation mentale de son être.

Quand la sonnerie se fait entendre, je me dirige lentement vers mon prochain cours, les idées empruntent d'un renoncement qui m'envahit d'une tristesse étrange. C'est en rentrant dans la classe que mon regard s'ancre instantanément à sa silhouette au fond de la salle. Je sens quelque chose se gonfler à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Elle a le regard perdu à travers la fenêtre. Son air doux et fort à la fois. Ses deux yeux insondables. Sa manière de faire ce petit mouvement avec ses lèvres. Je m'avance vers elle, répudiant au fond de mon être le fait qu'elle ait réussit à attiser en moi quelque chose qui ressemblerait presque à un « manque ».

- Où étais-tu passé ? je lui lance avec une froideur calculée.

Elle tourne les yeux lentement vers moi et me regarde avec ce désir latent qui me fait frissonner d'un plaisir que je peux à peine cacher. Elle me sourit. Et j'ai envie de me jeter sur ses lèvres. De sentir l'odeur parfumée de ses cheveux. Mais tout ce que je fais, c'est m'assoir, alors qu'une tension particulière électrise l'air. Le brouhaha de la salle commence à s'éteindre quand le cours commence. Tout à côté d'elle, j'ouvre mon livre et vaque à une occupation à laquelle je fais simplement semblant d'être.

- Je crois…dit-elle d'une voix qui me fait frissonner, que tu n'es pas à la bonne page.

Je rougis et fronce les sourcils en me tournant légèrement vers elle.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

- Très bien, Rachel.

A l'évocation de mon prénom, je me crispe sensiblement. En public il est rare qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom, peut-être par accord tacite. Et bien que nous soyons au fond de la salle, comme isoler des autres, ça ne m'empêche pas de me demander si quelqu'un va s'apercevoir que mes joues ont plus ou moins rosies.

- Je t'ai manqué ? demande-t-elle soudain.

Cette question me ferait presque sourire. Elle me le demande avec un sarcasme teintée de quelque chose de latent qui sonne agréablement à mes oreilles.

- Non.

- Même pas un peu ?

- Jamais.

- Bien, répondit-elle comme satisfaite.

Elle se remet à travailler comme si de rien n'était, essayant de suivre un exercice dont je ne sais même plus si il parle de maths, d'anglais ou bien de biologie. Et sincèrement à ce moment précis, je n'en ai un peu rien à faire. Mon regard s'attarde sur l'heure. Cela fait déjà 20 minutes que nous sommes en cours et c'est une curieuse chose que d'avoir l'impression que je viens à peine de m'assoir. Le temps passe beaucoup trop vite. Je tourne mes yeux légèrement vers elle pour ne pas qu'elle le remarque. Elle porte une petite chemise cintrée d'un gris sombre qui lui va parfaitement bien. Les boutons sont dégrafés négligemment au début, laissant entrevoir sa peau et laissant deviner sa poitrine. Je déglutis difficilement alors que mon regard remonte vers le haut. Il y a cet endroit précis, entre la clavicule et la naissance de son cou que j'adore embrasser. Parce qu'à chaque fois que je commence à l'embrasser à cet endroit précis, elle gémit toujours d'une façon…

- Il y a un problème Rachel ?

Ses yeux perlés d'une ironie marquée se tourne vers les miens. Je savoure leur couleur et me traite intérieurement d'idiote. Vexée je me tourne complètement vers mon livre et fait cette fois-ci vraiment mine d'y être absorbée.

Il y a tellement de choses chez elle qui me font peur. Sa manière de ne jamais se confier. D'avoir un tel contrôle sur moi alors que j'ai l'air d'en avoir si peu sur elle. Je ne comprends pas cette chose au fond de moi qui me pousse à penser à elle, comme si j'avais « besoin » d'elle. Est-ce que la simple attirance physique peut provoquer autant de…troubles ?

Je me reprends assez rapidement et je sens mes sourcils se froncer. D'un point de vue extérieur je dois avoir l'air de passer par différents stades qui pourraient me faire passer pour une personne mentalement dérangée à la limite du dédoublement de personnalité. Quand notre… « arrangement » a commencé, nous étions toutes les deux convenues plus ou moins silencieusement qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus (nous ne l'avions même pas envisager) et que toute cette affaire devrait bien sûr rester secrète. Et même quand bien souvent la culpabilité de mes actes face à Finn avait failli me faire plier, il m'avait été alors impossible d'arrêter de la voir. Mes deux pères étaient homosexuels, et je n'avais eus aucun problème pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. J'aimais certainement Finn mais mon corps avait « besoin » d'autre chose. Une chose que j'aurais été capable de céder si je n'avais pas rencontré Quinn. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas dans le « projet » que j'avais élaboré pour la vie que j'imaginais. Elle était trop instable, trop imprévisible. Et si je pouvais me vanter d'avoir un certain pouvoir sur Finn, je n'en avais presque aucun sur elle. Finn était clair comme de l'eau de roche autant qu'elle était secrète et mystérieuse.

Et derrière ça ? Derrière ce sourire arrogant ? Qui est la fille qui se cache derrière ce masque ? Parfois, quand les autres ne voient que la superficialité de ses manières, j'arrive à déceler quelqu'un d'autre. Elle est à certains moments, quand elle est avec moi, différente. Comme délivrée de l'emprise de ce que les autres attendent d'elle. Pareille à de la fumée qui s'évapore entre des doigts trop enhardis, elle semble ainsi échapper à la plupart des regards qui se posent sur elle. Elle ne recherche aucune perfection, aucun besoin de se sentir accepter par les autres. Et la nécessité intérieur qu'elle semble éprouver de se libérer des chaînes dont on l'a paré dès son plus jeune âge, semble l'un des buts silencieux qu'elle s'est assignée.

Je me rends alors compte que sa personnalité me…trouble. Attise en moi la curieuse envie de mieux la…connaître ?

Je sursaute presque quand je sens ses doigts froids effleurer la peau de ma main. Un frisson électrise ma peau alors qu'elle s'amuse discrètement à tracer des cercles sur le dos de ma main. J'aspire de ce simple contact toute l'intensité dont il est pourtant chargé.

- Quelque chose t'inquiète ? me demande-t-elle avec une douceur déconcertante.

A chaque mouvement de ses doigts contre ma peau, je sens des petites décharges se libérer à l'intérieur de mon corps, contournant mon échine, s'attardant au creux de mon ventre et jouant sur le creux qui sépare mon cou de la naissance de mon oreille.

- Je n'ai…

Je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt. A la déception des autres. A la mienne.

- Hé…ça ne fait rien Rachel.

Je me détache de cette peine car elle cache quelque chose à laquelle je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire face. Elle pose une main réconfortante sur ma cuisse pour que personne ne puisse la voir et elle a un sourire… d'une gentillesse et d'une beauté que je connais chez elle, mais qu'elle ne montre que très rarement. C'est étrange… Cette impression de me sentir à la fois perdue et si bien. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et je la sens tressaillir à ce contact. Nous ne sommes pas habituées à avoir ce genre de comportement en dehors des moments « d'intimités » que nous partageons. Le genre de comportement qui pourrait presque ressembler à de la tendresse. Et c'est si naturel que s'en est encore plus bizarre. J'enlève donc ma main. Elle laisse la sienne sur ma cuisse. Alors que mon regard tombe sur l'horloge qui indique qu'il est déjà 45, je la sens qui s'amuse maintenant à laisser ses doigts glisser sur mon jean. Je fixe mes yeux sur elle, elle ne semble affreusement pas savoir l'effet qu'elle me fait car elle continue et remonte parfois un peu plus haut, avant de redescendre et je sens une chaleur caractéristique envahir mon bas ventre.

- Arrête, je lui murmure.

Elle lève un regard si interrogateur vers moi que je peux presque croire à l'air innocent que me transmet son visage.

- Arrête quoi ? demande-t-elle alors que ses doigts remontent dangereusement vers le haut.

Je plisse les yeux avec un air réprobateur qui la fait à nouveau sourire, satisfaite.

- Rachel Berry, qui pourrait-croire qu'entre toi et moi, la plus lubrique n'est pas celle que l'on croit.

Ma bouche s'ouvre en un « O » alors qu'aucune parole n'en sort. Je me ridiculise affreusement alors qu'elle me lance un regard chargé d'amusement et d'un désir équivoque. J'aime lui faire cet effet là, mais sous aucun prétexte je ne lui avouerais.

- Tu es…

- Incroyable ? propose-t-elle. Affreusement belle et sexy ?

- Ce n'est pas exactement les mots que j'aurais choisis maintenant, dis-je irritée sans l'être.

- Maintenant ? ça veut dire que tu les aurais quand même choisis à un autre moment ? propose-t-elle.

- Même pas pour rire…

- J'aime quand tu es en colère.

- Attends que ma main parte dans ton visage et tu aimeras sûrement moins.

Elle lève légèrement sa tête en l'air, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose d'important avant de planter son regard clair dans le mien.

- Tu te rappelles de la dernière fois que tu m'as donné une gifle ? La manière dont ça a finit…

A l'évocation de ces souvenirs, une vague de chaleur m'envahit brusquement. Je n'ai même pas la force de lui faire ravaler son satané petit sourire satisfait.

- Je vois que tu t'en rappelles, me taquine-t-elle à nouveau.

La sonnerie se fait entendre, brisant la bulle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Nous reprenons nos affaires et dans le brouhaha alentour je me rapproche lentement d'elle, savourant secrètement son parfum.

- Je m'en rappelle, mais tout est un peu flou. J'aimerais que l'on…recommence.

Je prends la peine de bien détacher chacune des syllabes que j'articule au creux de son oreille. En m'éloignant d'elle, j'apprécie avec satisfaction la surprise sur son visage. Puis, souriante, je me retourne.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ( ou bonsoir ) à tous ceux qui continuent de lire cette histoire =) Comme toujours je remercie vraiment les gens qui continuent à prendre le temps de lire cette fic', qui l'apprécient, et ceux qui postent des reviews ( et il faut dire que ça fait toujours énormément plaisir, alors merci...Ah je me répète ? ;D ). Pour les reviews des "inscrits" je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde et pour les ...Non inscrits ? mais tout aussi importants ! =D : **

**Hana : Merci de continuer à suivre ma fic', et merci pour ta review ! =) Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Rachel et Quinn j'espère que la manière dont je compte la faire évoluer te plaira, même si je suis au regret de te dire qu'elles vont quand même passer par certaines épreuves. Ah et Finn reste Finn...O_O **

**Naze ( Pourquoi Naze ? Etrange ! Ha ha ) : Et voilà, il suffit que tu me dises ça pour que je commence à rentrer dans les détails Haha ;) J'espère qu'on verra qu'au delà du physique il y a quand même des forts sentiments qui unissent les personnages. En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review, vraiment, parce qu'il faut se le dire, elle m'a fait même très plaisir. Et oui ne t'inquiète pas c'est tout à fait compréhensif ;) Bon comme tu l'auras compris à travers ce chapitre, j'ai finalement décidé de développer une relation entre Santana et Brittany, mais je n'abandonne pas le personnage de Sugar pour autant. J'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira en tout cas =) **

**heyaland : Et bien normalement le chapitre 7 devrait répondre à ta question sur le Santana/Brittany ou Santana/Sugar ;) Merci pour ta review en tout cas =D **

**Blackrose : Aoutch ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas vu que j'ai décidé de ne pas développer la relation entre Santana et Sugar ( sans abandonner la possible idée d'une amitié entre ces deux là ). J'espère que ça ne te décevras pas en tout cas. Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas ! **

**Donc comme on l'aura comprit : MERCI ! ( Si on ne l'a pas comprit là je pense qu'on ne l'a plus comprit du tout O_o ). J'espère que la semaine s'est bien passée pour tout le monde, bientôt le week-end =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV <strong>

J'ai toujours aimé les jolies histoires. De celles qui se finissent bien. Et en rentrant dans l'adolescence, j'avais essayé de retrouver cela à travers diverses aventures. J'avais d'abord embrassé des garçons. Mais ne retrouvant pas la magie à laquelle j'aspirais j'avais couché avec ces mêmes garçons. Et si, au début certaines choses dans ces relations avaient sus atteindre quelque chose en moi, ce n'était toujours qu'en surface. J'étais simplement une fille à qui l'amour était tout. Les cours ? Aucune importance. Un futur ? Aucune importance. Je voulais simplement trouver cette personne si spéciale que trouvait si facilement les princesses et les princes dans ces dessins animés que je n'avais jamais vraiment cessé de regarder.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Je sens les muscles de mon corps engourdis d'une délicieuse façon. Je sens son souffle régulier s'évaporer juste derrière moi. Je me tourne doucement pour rencontrer son visage et son corps, abandonnés d'une façon qui apaise mon cœur en même temps qu'elle le met au supplice.

- Santana…

Et mon souffle n'est qu'un murmure. Ainsi reposée, son visage n'a plus les stigmates de ce que j'ai dû lui imposer à travers mon attitude distante et froide. Je sens mon cœur se serrer à l'évocation de ce que j'ai fait. De ce que je vais devoir continuer à faire. Parce que le matin n'a pas encore laisser poindre le bout de ses rayons, alors je m'autorise certaines choses sans pouvoir réellement m'en empêcher. Là, à cet instant, j'ai le droit de regarder son visage, comme avant, ou comme quand elle ne sait pas que je la regarde. J'apprécie avec une infinie tendresse les traits harmonieux de son visage. Mes doigts s'avancent pour capturer une des mèches de ses cheveux couleur ébène. Tout comme son regard qui m'est encore inaccessible, caché par ses paupières closes.

- Brittany.

Je me crispe, pensant qu'elle s'est réveillée. Mais ses yeux toujours fermés m'indiquent clairement le contraire. Son corps magnifique s'avance vers moi alors que je redécouvre, toujours avec le même émerveillement la teinte halée de sa peau. Dans une symbiose parfaite, le bras de Santana vient se poser sur ma hanche, m'attirant dans un mouvement ensommeillé complètement vers elle. Nos jambes entremêlées et son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, je peux ainsi profiter de notre proximité. Sentir son souffle sur la naissance de mon cou provoque des sensations de frémissements qui se diffusent sur chaque parties de mon corps qui rejoint le sien. Je me sers un peu plus contre elle, et mes lèvres se penchent pour embrasser sa tempe, aspirant en même temps son odeur enivrante.

A ma première rencontre avec elle, j'ai tout de suite su. Sans pour autant arriver à mettre le doigt sur des mots qui m'échappaient alors. Elle était si différente des autres. Et d'une beauté que je prends toujours plaisir à redessiner quand elle n'est pas là. Je sens sa poitrine dénudée contre la mienne et me rapproche un peu plus. Je m'avance lentement jusqu'à ses cheveux dans lesquels j'enfouis mon visage. Et je le sens : Cet amour. Les émotions bloquent ma gorge tellement j'ai l'envie de m'imprégner d'elle toute entière. Mes bras l'entourent et je me sers un peu plus contre elle, contre son corps chaud. Une vague intense envahit mon être. J'ai tellement besoin d'elle. De tout ce qu'elle représente.

Cette personne qui m'est tout. Celle que je cherchais. Et je vais devoir la perdre. Et cette idée m'emplit d'une terrible angoisse.

- Je t'aime…

Je veux tellement que ces mots arrivent à son cœur. Transpercent ce mensonge que je suis obligée de dresser face à elle. J'ai l'impression d'être le contraire de moi-même. Je la touche avec ses faiblesses. Je sais quoi faire, quoi dire pour la blesser et je le fais. Et je ne le fais que pour elle. Que pour la protéger. Et elle ne le saura jamais. Je sens le soleil commencer à s'étendre à travers les persiennes de ma fenêtre. Je dépose un dernier baiser au creux de son cou, je savoure sa peau une dernière fois avant de me séparer d'elle. Et je sens un froid immense s'emparer de moi. Je voudrais pleurer. Mais pour elle, je dois être forte.

Je la regarde pendant des minutes qui me paraissent secondes tant elles m'échappent rapidement. Puis elle se réveille. Et ma feinte indifférence se remet en place. Je fais ce que j'ai à faire. Je vois sur son visage les traces d'un comportement blessé. Elle se lève du lit, nue. Et je me retiens de ne pas lui lancer un seul regard. Son corps m'appelle mais je réussis à rester stoïque. Puis elle finit par descendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends simplement la porte d'entrée se refermer. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et la regarde s'en aller. Si je pouvais…Mon cœur se brise à chacun des pas qu'elle fait loin de moi. Je veux la protéger, même si je dois en payer le prix. Et je ferais tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive jamais rien. Et même si ma stupidité ne va pas jusqu'à ne pas avoir conscience que je me fais totalement manipulée, j'y suis bien obligée. Je l'aime trop pour courir le moindre risque.

Je me rends dans la douche, essayant de retenir ce sentiment de perte absolue. Le jet froid me coupe le souffle et je m'oblige à le supporter. Souffrir d'une autre façon pour couvrir une autre douleur. Puis un sanglot éclate. Mes pleurs sont de l'eau que même mon pouvoir n'arrive pas à contenir. Je sens mon corps qui m'échappe et je me retrouve allongée sur le sol de la douche. L'eau coulant sur mon corps meurtri par son absence. Alors je ferme les yeux. Et me raccroche à nos souvenirs les plus beaux. Ceux auxquels je me cramponne pour ne pas sombrer. Et je me rappelle.

* * *

><p><em>L'entrainement a été plus difficile que d'habitude. La Coach ne nous a tout simplement pas lâché. Aucune pause. Les filles se douchent rapidement avant de partir. Et je préfère profiter de cet instant de détente totalement seule. Je suis couverte de sueur et mes muscles commencent déjà à me faire mal. Je m'étire à nouveau longuement. La coach avait raison. Aujourd'hui je n'étais pas à ce que je faisais. J'étais totalement ailleurs. Absorbée par l'absence de Santana. Elle m'avait pourtant prévenue qu'elle allait certainement loupée l'entrainement pour retrouver Puckerman. Et cette idée fait monter en moi un sentiment désagréable. Un sentiment qui m'était alors inconnu. La Jalousie. Et je commence sincèrement à me poser des questions sur ce que je ressens. Je tire sur ma jambe dans un étirement qui me vaut une grimace. Je sens quelque chose, là…présent mais sur lequel je n'arrive pas à poser de mots précis. C'est proche et pourtant si lointain. La plupart des gens pensent que je vis la plupart de ma vie dans un univers parallèle entourée de petites fées mais je peux être tout à fait consciente de ce qui m'entoure. Et ce que j'ai compris, c'est que les sentiments que je nourrissais envers Santana allaient beaucoup plus loin que le simple « meilleure amie » derrière lequel je pouvais me cacher. Expression qui me permettait un contact physique privilégiée dont j'avais maintenant honte de profiter. Si elle savait que sa « meilleure amie » nourrissait de tels sentiments…se sentirait-elle trahit ? Pire, serait-elle dégoûtée ? <em>

_Je m'assois finalement sur le banc des vestiaires, mes pensées me vrillant le crâne d'un mal de tête pulsant douloureusement. Je me prends la tête entre les mains, essayant d'oublier toutes les questions qui me taraudent sans pour autant y arriver. J'ai l'impression déplaisante de profiter de cette amitié qu'elle me donne. Que penserait-elle de moi ? Que j'étais une espèce de…perverse ? A peine meilleure que l'autre idiot qui se baladait dans le lycée armée de son micro et de ses propositions repoussantes ? _

_Un toussotement léger me sort de mes pensées. Je relève la tête vers une silhouette qui manque de peu de me faire renverser en arrière. Comme sortie de mes plus profondes pensées, elle est là et me regarde, un léger sourire courant sur ses si jolis lèvres. Et j'ai cette chanson de Nat King Cole qui joue dans ma tête. Et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. _

_- San… _

_J'ai l'impression d'être une pauvre ahurie. Elle porte un de ses shorts qui me font avoir des pensées que je ne devrais même pas avoir la décence d'effleurer. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Alors je détourne le regard, me massant les tempes à cause de ce foutu mal de tête. _

_- Je pensais…que tu serais chez Puckerman, dis-je d'une voix que j'espère plus assurée que je ne le suis à ce moment. _

_- Non. Je n'avais pas envie. _

_Et je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir réellement soulager._

_- Tu…_

_Mais je suis coupée instantanément dans mon élan quand je sens deux mains se poser sur ma nuque et remonter lentement, provoquant un frisson que je ne peux retenir. Elle me fait légèrement avancer sur le banc avant de coller son corps chaud contre mon dos. Je déglutis alors qu'elle commence à me masser, faisant de ses mains une torture aussi plaisante qu'elle m'est dangereuse. J'essaye de faire mine que tout cela est tout à fait normal pour moi. Que mon corps réagit normalement et j'espère simplement que les apparences seront assez trompeuses. _

_- Elle vous a encore fait travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement. Tes muscles sont tendus. _

_J'essaie de rire mais le son de sa voix, tout contre mon oreille, doit le faire sonner trop faiblement. _

_- En faites, c'est surtout ce mal de tête que…_

_Je sens ses mains remontées le long de mon cou avec douceur. Elle masse mes tempes soudain beaucoup moins douloureuses. Elle fait de lents cercles avec ses doigts et je laisse aller mon corps un peu plus contre le sien, frissonnant d'un plaisir inavouable. _

_- Tu as froid ? me demande-t-elle. _

_Si elle savait. Je balbutie comme une idiote avant de lui dire la seule réponse capable de ne pas me faire passer pour la moitié d'une perverse immorale : _

_- Oui, un peu. _

_- Viens. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, tu vas attraper froid. _

_Elle se relève et m'entraine à sa suite. Je me contracte quand je comprends qu'elle me mène aux douches. _

_- Ça ne te dérange pas que je prenne une douche avec toi ? me demande-telle._

_Je me demande __soudain si je n'a__i pas __atterris__ dans l'une de ses 4__ème__ dimensions où le__s gens disent être parfois perdus__ quand ils leur arrivent des choses comme ce qu'il est en train de m'arriver. Elle commence à se déshabiller lentement et j'ai l'impression étrange qu'elle le fait exprès. Elle commence à enlever son débardeur puis son short, se retrouvant en sous vêtement devant ma mine qui doit être celle équivalente d'une arriérée. _

_- Quoi…Britt, ne me dis pas que tu es pudique ? _

_Je hoche la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation et cela semble simplement creuser un large sourire sur son visage. Elle commence à s'approcher de moi, d'une démarche qui me donne l'envie de rester bouche bée. Elle se rapproche dangereusement de moi, bernant mon attention par une moue boudeuse. _

_- Alors pourquoi es-tu encore habillée ? _

_Ses yeux sombres me transpercent alors que je sens mon ventre se serrer d'un plaisir évident. Elle avance sa main et m'effleure avant de passer juste derrière moi. Je suis tellement hypnotisée que je ne comprends pas tout de suite. Jusqu'à ce que je sente le jet d'eau chaude tomber sur moi. Je pousse un cri de surprise alors que Santana se met à rire, un air tellement heureux sur le visage que je ne peux que rire moi aussi. Trempée et encore habillée je la regarde l'air faussement en colère. _

_- Tu vas me le payer San ! _

_- Je voudrais bien voir ça…_

_Et dans sa voix, quelque chose qui ressemble à…Mais je ne m'autorise pas à aller plus loin dans mes délires et commence à sourire victorieusement alors qu'une idée me vient en tête. _

_- Tu sais…mon pouvoir…_

_Elle semble comprendre tout de suite. Elle a à peine le temps de sursauter que je fixe mon regard sur les tuyaux des douches qui commencent à gronder furieusement avant de laisser aller un torrent d'eau qui surgit de tous les côtés._

_Je sens mon pouvoir se répandre comme du miel à travers mon sang, d'une douceur exquise, peut être amplifié par le moment que je partage avec Santana. Alors je me laisse aller. Complètement. L'eau devient soudain comme de la pluie, pulsant délicatement, la laissant tremper, me regardant entre le rire et quelque chose d'autre. Je me rapproche d'elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Et soudain tout s'enchaîne très vite. Trop rapidement pour que je me souvienne exactement laquelle de nous deux à fait le premier pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ses lèvres sont soudain contre les miennes. Et quand je comprends je profite de ce baiser emplit d'un désir aussi fort que ceux qui sont trop longtemps enfouis. Et l'eau qui continue à couler autour de nous, bercé par les mouvements de mon cœur affolé. Je sens enfin ses lèvres, leur goût sucré. Sa façon de les bouger contre le miennes. _

_Et nous voulons plus, elle franchit mes lèvres alors que nos langues se joignent dans un ballet enivrant. Je ne suis même plus sûre d'avoir besoin de respirer. Je sens son corps trempé qui se mêle au mien. Mes habits de cheerios semblent encore la déranger car je sens ses mains qui commencent à tirer sur mon uniforme. Ses lèvres quittant les miennes, alors qu'elle s'affaire à enlever mon haut, puis ma jupe aux couleurs se mélangeant étrangement dans ma tête. Toutes deux en sous-vêtements, je la regarde intensément. J'ai envie qu'elle comprenne. Que ce moment est ce que j'ai attendu. Et plus encore._

_J'avance mes mains et les placent derrière sa nuque pour attirer son visage jusqu'au mien, goûtant la peau de son visage, m'attardant par moment plus près de sa bouche. Je ne contrôle plus rien de mon corps, qui semble réagir naturellement à celui de Santana. Elle s'accroche à moi. Je sens sa bouche qui dessine des mots qui m'enflamment complètement : _

_- Je t'en prie, embrasse-moi Brittany. S'il te plait. _

_Sa supplique sonne à mes oreilles comme une torture des plus douces. Trouvant ma délivrance entre ses lèvres qui s'acharnent à dessiner les miennes. Je la sens heurter doucement le mur derrière elle et ma bouche quitte à nouveau la sienne, prise d'une envie furieuse de parcourir son corps entier. Elle gémit, sa tête se soulevant en arrière alors que mes lèvres tracent des sillons appétissants sur sa gorge jusqu'à l'orée de ses seins. Je mordille la peau qui m'apparait alors que mes mains s'évertuent à remonter le long de son dos. Je comprends ce que je suis en train de faire quand je sens les doigts de Santana se crisper sur mon ventre. En retirant légèrement ma tête, je vois la marque foncée qui ressort même à travers le hâle de sa peau. Nos regards se trouvent. Et je me demande si il est possible que mon regard soit plus chargée de désir que ne l'est le sien à ce moment. _

_- Je suis à toi maintenant. _

_Elle me penche la tête sur le côté et je la sens qui mord avec envie mon cou alors que ma cuisse s'insinue à travers les siennes, remontant, effleurant la zone sensible de son corps. Je sens ses dents se serrer un peu plus alors que ses hanches commencent un va et viens léger qui me donne l'impression de voir des étoiles. Toutes ces sensations… Je n'avais même pas idée qu'on puisse en ressentir autant à la fois. Sa mâchoire se desserrent soudain alors que sa voix rauque arrive jusqu'à moi à travers le bruit de l'eau qui continue à couler autour de nous. _

_- Et tu es à moi Brittany. _

_Et je n'ose lui dire. Mais je l'ai toujours été. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Alors déjà désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu du boulot à n'en plus savoir que faire ( oui alors que certains étaient en vacances, certaine comme moi bossait... vie injuste ! U_u ;) ). Alors merci pour tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire la suite de cette histoire et pour ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewé. Ce chapitre 8 va être du point de vue de Quinn, j'ai adoré écrire la fin ( allez savoir pourquoi =D ). J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**heyaland : C'est vrai que j'ai mis aussi le point de vue Brittany pour faire le point par rapport à son comportement "indifférent". Le mystère va se dévoiller petit à petit sur le pourquoi du comment, dans les chapitres qui vont suivre ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira =) **

**Hana : Merci beaucoup ( beaucoup ) pour ta review, ça fait toujours extrèmement plaisir ce genre de choses. Pour ce qui est des histoires, généralement j'aime passer du "positif" au "négatif" même si bien sur, je préfère largement le positif des relations, mais le négatif permet de faire naître de nouvelles intrigues à l'histoire. Donc oui il y aura encore du drame, que j'essaierais de compenser en espérant que ça te plaise =) **

**Nayanna 3 : Merci pour ton message, je me répète à chaque fois, mais ce genre de message c'est...Bouh je ne sais pas comment m'exprimer pour le coup, mais ça fait toujours "quelque chose" ( de positif comme tu peux t'en douter ;) ). En tout cas je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise. Et pour ce qui est du Sugar/Santana, c'est vrai qu'à un moment donné j'ai vraiment hésité mais c'est vrai que ça me plaisait moins qu'avec Brittany. ( Pas de là à aller jusqu'à l'inceste mdr ;) ). **

**Naze : J'imagine ;) mdr Je suis contente que tu ai aimé en tout cas ! =) Je préfère aussi changer de point de vue à chaque fois, pour les raisons que tu as cité, je trouve qu'on peut ainsi mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passe, et bien souvent ça peut aider au niveau de l'histoire =) **

**Achele : Merci pour ton message =) Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu en tout cas ! j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>POV QUINN<strong>

La sonnerie se fait entendre. Elle prie dans un concert assourdissant les élèves de se rendre en cours. Assise sur le rebord du toit du lycée, j'échappe ainsi au mouvement des personnes qui se bousculent en bas pour entrer dans l'établissement. En dehors de ce tumulte, mon regard s'égare sur des silhouettes familières. Tina rit aux éclats alors que Mike entame un pas de danse consciemment ridicule. Le reste ne semble pas les inquiéter. Tout semble si facile pour eux. Puis des cheveux blonds attirent mes yeux vers le visage d'une Brittany souriante. Elle pousse Artie qui semble plonger dans un long monologue dont il a le secret. Et quelque chose cloche dans ce tableau. Peut-être parce que je ne les imagine pas du tout ensemble. Ou les cassures de son sourire. Aveuglée par sa souffrance, Santana n'a vu dans l'attitude de Brittany qu'une manière de s'éloigner d'elle. Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Et que met-elle autant de cœur à cacher ? Voilà les vraies questions.

Une silhouette arrive précipitamment et trébuche. Je me relève mais me détend quand je comprends qu'elle n'a rien. Sugar se relève tant bien que mal, sous les rires d'idiots aux muscles certainement plus développer que leur matière grise. Pourquoi certaines personnes pensent-elles obligatoirement devoir écraser les autres pour exister ? Cette attitude, cette lâcheté, je la comprends peut-être. Le besoin de se sentir important, « cool », aux yeux du monde. Et à un moment de ma vie, j'ai même dû me cacher derrière cela. Mais je ne l'accepte plus aujourd'hui.

J'ai bien envie de descendre leur montrer ma manière de m'amuser. Mais « atterrir » devant eux devant des centaines de regards amèneraient sûrement des questionnements auxquels je ne pourrais répondre que par monosyllabes idiotes. Quand je tourne à nouveau le visage vers Sugar, une personne l'aide à ramasser ses livres en lançant des regards noirs aux pauvres types en face d'elles. Une personne « particulière ». Mais particulière pourquoi ? Et surtout pour « qui » ? Rachel sourit gentiment à Sugar qui le lui rend, sans avoir l'air de faire attention aux dire des garçons.

Alors qu'elles se relèvent toutes deux, la silhouette de Mercedes apparaît. Comme si Sugar n'existait pas, elle passe devant elle et entraîne Rachel à sa suite, qui surprise n'a pas le temps de réagir. Et je ne sais pas ce qui me déplaît le plus. Le fait qu'elle ait la confiance et l'amitié de Rachel ou son comportement indifférent cachant quelque chose de plus profond dont je devine les contours.

Nous avions été amies. Avant qu'elle ne commence à changer. Je n'avais pourtant rien remarqué, trop occupée à me préoccuper de moi-même, laissant passer mes problèmes pour des crises existentielles, comme toutes adolescentes qui se respectent. Et pourtant. Son mal être à elle, plus silencieux, n'en avait été pas moins destructeur pour elle. La rongeant comme un poison. Sa tentative de suicide avait été déguisé subtilement par notre principal et l'équipe scolaire en déménagement rapide. J'avais été l'une des seules élèves à savoir la vérité. Et quand elle m'avait explosé au visage, je n'avais pu que regarder le processus déjà trop avancé continuer son carnage. Comment, moi, celle qui était censée avoir été son amie n'avais-je pus rien voir venir ? Quand ce jour-là, j'étais allée la voir à l'hôpital, j'avais compris. Je me souviendrais toujours de ses yeux et de leur lueur, seulement animés par la colère et l'amertume. Des termes dirigés contre ce monde qui la mettait au supplice, contre cette école, contre moi, qui n'avait rien vu. Ce soir-là, ses yeux avaient accompagnés mes cauchemars dans lesquels Mercedes allait dans un endroit sombre où je ne pouvais la suivre. Je m'en étais voulu longtemps. Je m'en voulais toujours.

Tout cela me fait penser que je dois rejoindre Will Schuester. Je redescends par l'échelle de secours et me laisse tomber discrètement sur la pelouse verte qui entoure le lycée. Alors que je me dirige vers l'entrée, j'aperçois à nouveau Sugar. Et l'un des idiots devant elle, l'un de ses livres à la main.

- Hé minette, t'a laissé tomber ton livre…

Arrivant juste derrière lui, je récupère le livre de Sugar avec habilité avant de me diriger vers cette dernière.

- Toi tu ne…

Quand je me retourne, sa voix s'éteint presque instantanément. Je lui lance un regard dédaigneux, exprimant tout ce que je ressens pour les types comme lui.

- Casses-toi.

Je ne prends même pas le temps de voir s'il m'a écouté et escorte Sugar jusqu'au Lycée. Elle me suit, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu n'étais pas là ces derniers jours. Tout va bien ?

- Oui. Une simple petite grippe, je lui réponds le plus naturellement du monde.

Elle me lance un regard en coin pour bien me faire savoir qu'elle n'en croit pas un mot. Pourtant, elle n'ajoute rien et je l'en remercie silencieusement.

- J'ai vu Rachel il y a quelques minutes.

Je tique légèrement à l'épellation de son prénom et essaye de garder un visage neutre. Et elle continue.

- Elle avait l'air préoccupée la semaine dernière.

Plus ou moins subtilement, elle essaye de me faire comprendre quelque chose. Je ne peux cacher ma surprise. Elle a cet air, un peu malicieux. Comme si elle savait. Elle stoppe et me sourit gentiment.

Je prends le soin d'avoir un air détaché avant de répondre une phrase qui me reste pourtant en travers de la gorge. Et le seul son que je peux sortir est un « oh » qui masque le sourire que j'ai moi aussi envie d'avoir à cette nouvelle.

Je laisse Sugar aller en cours et me dirige vers la classe de Schuester. Il est là, seul, ses yeux posés dans un vide que je ne peux atteindre. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et il ne tourne même pas les yeux.

- Bonjour Quinn.

Sa voix a des accents où il laisse, peut être volontairement, filtré une préoccupation importante. Je m'assois devant lui et un silence s'installe. Et je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de divaguer. Dans ces moments, où tout se remet en jeu, j'aimerais pouvoir avoir quelque chose de doux auquel me raccrocher. Quelque chose de vrai. Mr Schuester, ma famille, même le glee club, je me cache volontairement à leurs yeux derrière une carapace qui ne pourra jamais être franchie. Et à ce moment précis, je me sens affreusement seule. Moi, la froide Quinn Fabray ne le suit plus autant qu'avant. Quelque chose, tapit au fond de moi réveille un feu qui m'affaiblit considérablement. Qui me rend plus réceptive. Fissure le fossé que j'ai créé entre moi et le monde. Et je ne sais pas d'où peut venir ce sentiment.

Je reviens à des pensées plus contrôlables et sort un dossier de mon sac pour le poser devant Schuester. Il le prend dans ses mains et l'ouvre en lisant le mot écrit en rouge qui s'étale sur la couverture.

- Confidentiel ?

- Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire. Le secret médical a semblé infranchissable alors j'ai décidé d'emprunter certaines informations.

- Emprunter ? sourit-il dans ma direction.

- Pour une durée indéterminée.

- Je vois…

Il lit pendant un moment les écrits puis m'interroge du regard.

- Dans la première partie du dossier, le Docteur Fitzgerald, celui qui lui a été assigné fait état d'un comportement agressif, d'une tendance à l'autodestruction. Le début de ses écrits sont désastreux, pour lui il y avait un trop faible taux de chance qu'elle s'en sorte si elle restait dans cette « optique là ». Il le marque d'ailleurs ici, qu'il se sent submergé et que ça va au-delà de ses compétences. Et puis là…

Je tourne quelque page et pointe du doigt le passage que je veux lui montrer.

- Son discours change inexplicablement. Soudainement, il ne voit plus aucune raison de la garder à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Pour lui tout va extrêmement bien. Regarder les dates. Juste une semaine entre ses deux discours.

- Tu penses qu'il s'est fait manipulé ?

- Même un idiot n'aurait pas marché. Non, quelque chose d'étrange s'est passé. Beaucoup trop de choses ne collent pas.

Son front se plisse et fait apparaître une ride inquiète.

- Tu as raison. Une telle colère, ça ne s'envole pas comme ça.

Il veut ajouter quelque chose mais il se retient un instant.

- Vous pensez à votre plan c'est ça ?

- C'est la seule solution qui m'apparait. Demain…

- Déjà ?

- Nous ne pouvons plus tarder Quinn. Je demanderais au principal Figgins de convoquer Mercedes pendant notre cours. Elle ne doit absolument pas lire en toi et deviner ce que tu essayeras de faire quand tu mettras notre plan…en action. Je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse se douter de quoi que ce soit avant qu'on comprenne un peu plus toute cette histoire.

Ma tête se baisse malgré moi alors qu'un étau enserre ma poitrine douloureusement. Ce plan…ce que je vais faire, ce sera tout perdre. Tout perdre pour essayer de les protéger. Tous.

- J'espère, dis-je avec un sourire triste, que vous savez ce que vous faites.

- Je suis désolée Quinn.

Et malgré la sincérité de ses paroles, il se doit de rester ferme sur sa décision. Même si il sait que j'aimerais l'entendre me délivrer de tout cela. Mais il ne peut pas, quel que soit le mal que cela peut lui faire. Que cela peut me faire.

La journée passe ainsi, bercée par les derniers mots de Schuester, qui dansent dans ma tête comme une épée de Damoclès. Attendant le moment adéquat pour s'abattre sur tout ce qui m'est cher. Quand je rentre ce soir-là, je ne prends pas le temps de saluer quiconque, grimpant les escaliers avec une lassitude comparable à ma peine. Je me jette sur mon lit plus que je ne m'y allonge, épuisée. J'aimerais tant, à cet instant, pouvoir tout oublier, et je ne sais comment faire. A ce moment précis, mon téléphone brille et éclaire un instant l'obscurité ambiante. J'hésite un instant avant que la curiosité ne l'emporte. Le destinataire du message m'apparait et je ne peux que sourire, malgré le contenu légèrement inquiétant du message.

J'enfile rapidement une veste à capuche avant de me glisser par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Une petite bruine m'accueille au dehors, en même temps qu'un froid mordant. Mon corps se laisse attirer par le sol sans qu'une once de peur ne me traverse. Mes pensées se libèrent de leurs contraintes, de tout ce qui d'habitude me laisse clouer au sol, et ainsi la liberté m'aspire vers des hauteurs que peu d'humains peuvent apercevoir aussi clairement. Voler me donne toujours cette impression étrange. Au creux de moi. Comme un vent intérieur et libérateur, la sensation de pouvoir échapper à ces questions effrayantes qui mènent parfois les existences humaines à se laisser envahir par la peur.

J'arrive dans ce quartier que j'ai appris à connaître si bien ces derniers mois. Toute comme la devanture de sa fenêtre. Ou les aspérités de l'arbre en face de cette dernière, sur lequel je m'installe le plus souvent en attendant qu'elle m'ouvre. Aujourd'hui je n'ai même pas à attendre. Elle devait patienter devant les vitres de sa fenêtre, car à mon arrivée, celle-ci s'ouvre brusquement avant que des bras ne me tirent vers l'avant et que je n'atterrisse sur un parquet qui craque sous l'arrivée brutal de mon corps. L'espace d'un instant nos regards se cherchent, puis se rencontrent. La lumière tamisée de sa chambre donne aux contours de ses yeux une couleur d'une intensité qui me donne l'envie de ne jamais m'en séparer. Et cette faiblesse, qui se réveille à nouveau m'écrase le cœur d'une délicieuse douleur. Nous nous faisons face. Un instant je voudrais pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle pense. Ce qui se cache derrière son air indécis. Elle se reprend trop vite pour que j'ai le temps de deviner quoi que soit. Un air colérique sur le visage, elle s'avance vers moi, comme excédée.

- Tu aurais dû venir en voiture !

Elle va dans la salle de bain qui jouxte sa chambre et en l'attendant, j'enlève ma veste que je pose près de sa fenêtre. Je flâne quelques secondes à travers sa chambre que j'ai pourtant mainte fois parcourue. Peut-être pour trouver des réponses aux questions muettes que je me pose. Pourquoi, elle, Rachel Berry, arrive-t-elle à faire naître cela chez moi ? Cette chose incompréhensible ? Qu'a-t-elle de plus qu'une autre n'aurait pas ? Qui a-t-il chez elle, quel pouvoir, qui puisse me mettre à genoux ? Je finis par m'asseoir sur son lit, alors qu'elle revient, une serviette de bain dans l'une de ses mains. Elle commence par la déplier quand elle remarque le sourire en coin que j'affiche.

- Quoi ? demande-t-elle agacée.

- Serait-ce de l'inquiétude que je vois, Rachel Berry ?

Elle souffle en me lançant la serviette à la figure. Je commence à me sécher les cheveux quand elle se met à tourner en rond, un air préoccupé sur le visage.

- Ton message avait l'air plutôt urgent. Tu parlais de Mercedes ?

- J'ai…

Elle s'arrête et, un instant, ses yeux fixent un point invisible.

- Je pense qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, lâche-t-elle en posant son regard sur moi.

- Sur…nous deux ?

- Non, sur les deux voisines…mais bien sûr sur nous deux !

Malgré la situation, je ne peux empêcher un léger rire de s'échapper de mes lèvres. Son regard courroucé m'oblige pourtant à reprendre rapidement mon sérieux.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Elle était…je ne sais pas comment décrire ça…

Rachel n'arrête pas. Ses pas la font lentement tourner en rond. Elle semble chercher une réponse aux inquiétudes qui la taraudent.

- Nous parlions de choses et d'autres. Elle a commencé à parler du fait que j'avais encore du mal avec mon pouvoir. Et à partir de là, elle m'a demandé comment tu allais.

- Et qu'as-tu répondus ?

- Que voulais-tu que je réponde ? Je lui ai dit que c'était à peine si on se parlait. Et elle m'a répondu quelque chose de bizarre… et elle avait cet air…

Ses yeux se perdent à nouveau.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait qu'on s'était rapproché ces derniers temps. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire penser ce genre de choses. J'ai peur qu'elle est pu deviner quelque chose quand j'ai essayé d'utiliser mon pouvoir…

Elle s'arrête instantanément et ses yeux fixent les miens, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle a eu soudainement si peur de me dévoiler.

- Pourquoi cela ?

Elle se crispe comme si cette question avait pu la blesser. Je me bats contre l'envie puissante qui voudrait faire avouer à Rachel ce qui la rend tellement mal à l'aise. Mais quelque chose, au fond de moi, me contraint de ne pas l'acculer d'avantage. Je décide donc de passer outre ce que j'ai terriblement envie de découvrir.

- Essaye de faire attention.

- A Mercedes ?

Elle recule légèrement. Et je comprends qu'elle n'est pas prête à comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. Qu'elle a pu passer à côté de cette chose qui nous a échappé à tous.

- Pourquoi ? me lance-t-elle déjà sur la défensive. C'est notre amie…

- Fais juste attention, j'insiste quand même.

- Tu dis ça comme si elle pouvait être volontairement mauvaise.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça…

- Si elle a découvert quelque chose, elle fait seulement ça pour me prévenir.

- Ah oui ? Je lui demande un air bravache sur le visage. Et de quoi ?

- Que je fais une erreur ! Que je vais finir par gâcher ma vie à continuer cette mascarade avec toi ! lance-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Piquée au vif, je ne réponds pas de suite. Blessée, plus que je ne veux bien le montrer. Ses paroles m'atteignent et ce feu qui s'empare de moi finit par me brûler, entamer quelque chose à l'intérieur. Cette douleur voudrait me faire réagir, me faire attaquer à nouveau, comme j'en ai tellement l'habitude avec les autres. Alors pourquoi ai-je tellement de mal à lui renvoyer ses satanées paroles à la figure ?

- Fais ce que tu veux…

Je me relève. Je vais m'en aller. Je n'ai même pas la fierté nécessaire pour répondre quelque chose qui me mettrait à l'abri du doute que je vois s'immiscer dans ses magnifiques orbes sombres. Quand elle comprend que je vais partir, j'aperçois quelque chose. Une chose tapit qui se réveille soudain. Un feu qui illumine quelque chose. Un espoir qui ne veut s'éteindre. Elle me bloque et nous nous retrouvons toutes deux, à seulement quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Je sens son souffle qui se bloque. Je baisse mon regard vers elle. Les traits de son visage, la forme de sa bouche, le grain de sa peau. Tout chez elle m'appelle.

- Pourquoi…

Son murmure transperce le silence qui s'était installé.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas ?

Et je ne sais si c'est à moi ou pour elle-même qu'est vraiment destinée cette question. Ce qui est certain, c'est que cela m'emplit instantanément d'un frisson puissant, qui enflamme ma peau de ce feu qui n'a de cesse de me mettre au supplice. Elle pose une main sur mon ventre qui se contracte presque instantanément, me faisant légèrement reculer jusqu'au rebord de son lit.

Nous nous arrêtons. Et le temps semble suspendre son vol. Arrêter son cours. Ma main se penche sur son visage, et l'emprisonne, l'effleurant. La touchant à peine, laissant son souffle s'infiltrer à travers les contours de mes doigts. Elle répond à cette invitation silencieuse en me poussant légèrement en arrière, me faisant m'asseoir sur le lit. Et son regard embrasé n'a de cesse de donner des ratés savoureux à mon cœur. J'ai envie d'elle. Furieusement. Atrocement. J'ai envie de sa peau, de sa bouche, de son être. D'elle.

Elle enlève la robe qui l'habille encore. Lentement. Doucement. Sans me perdre du regard. Me mettant au défi de céder à cette tentation délicieuse Son shorty et son soutien-gorge noirs sont maintenant seuls à habiller sa magnifique peau hâler par la lumière tamisée qui s'échappe de sa lampe de chevet. Elle répond à mon attente en venant s'installer sur moi, à califourchon, ses cuisses d'une part et d'autre de mes hanches. Elle appuie volontairement son bassin contre le mien. Et je ne peux que fermer un instant les yeux alors qu'une chaleur envahit mon bas ventre.

- Je te veux Rachel.

- Tais-toi, sourit-elle en posant une main sur ma bouche.

Mes lèvres, envieuses de sa peau, dessinent un sourire sur la paume de sa main. Puis l'embrassent. Doucement. Je la sens trembler sur moi. Son corps échappe à son contrôle. Et j'adore ça. Sa main maintenant levée devant mon visage, je lèche lentement sa ligne de vie, puis celle de cœur. Je la sens qui accentue la pression contre mon entrejambe, commençant instinctivement un mouvement léger mais perceptible qui m'enflamme complètement. Elle se colle complètement à moi alors que ses mains descendent le long de mon cou, jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins, les survolant d'une manière lascive avant de prendre les extrémités basses de mon haut et de les tirer vers le haut, enlevant ainsi la première barrière à ma peau. Le haut va s'écraser légèrement à côté du lit, alors que ses mains redescendent à nouveau, encore plus bas. Sa tête se penche vers moi, embrasse mon cou alors que son corps se relève légèrement pour pouvoir laisser ses mains accéder à la fermeture éclair de mon jean. Elle la descend lentement alors que je sens le haut de son corps s'appuyer contre le mien, sa tête tout contre le creux de mon cou, ses lèvres traçant des baisers voluptueux le long de ma clavicule. Quand elle se relève, je la laisse faire à contre cœur alors qu'elle commence à enlever mon jean, qui à la force de ses mains désireuses finit par me laisser dans la même tenue qu'elle. Elle revient vers moi alors que mes bras entourent sa taille pour la ramener un peu plus rapidement vers moi. Elle rit doucement sous mon assaut et son rire est empreint d'une chaleur qui m'envahit toute entière. Elle se place exactement comme tout à l'heure. Et posant mes mains à la naissance de son dos, je l'appuie encore un peu plus contre moi, la faisant gémir d'une délicieuse façon.

- Quinn…

Mon prénom. Entre ses lèvres. Prononcée comme si elle mourrait d'une soif étrange. Et mes lèvres cherchent les siennes alors qu'elle commence à accentuer ses mouvements de bassin contre le mien et que mes doigts viennent danser juste au-dessus de son shorty. Je sens le feu dans ses yeux bien avant de les voir. Elle se laisse complètement aller et ce feu ne me brûle pas, ne faisant que rendre son corps encore plus brûlant qu'il ne l'est à cet instant. Quand nos lèvres se trouvent enfin, se redécouvrent, elle gémit à nouveau fortement contre elles, laissant échapper une douce chaleur de sa bouche. Chaleur que j'aspire alors que mes doigts glissent vers son intimité, trouvant la source d'un plaisir qui n'a de cesse d'amplifier nos mouvements communs l'une vers l'autre. Dans une danse qui m'emporte complètement.

Et tout à changer maintenant.

Contre ma bouche, elle le dit encore. Mon prénom. Comme un aveu. Comme si, au-delà de ses syllabes, quelque chose d'autre était né. Avait grandi.

Et nos regards ne se quittent plus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de commenter cette histoire =) Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde en privé, sinon : **

**Hana : Ha ha, Hana =) **  
><strong>Merci pour tes reviews à chaque fois, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir de les lire =) Le plan de Schuester et de Quinn va être "dévoilé" dans les prochains chapitres et en effet ça risque d'avoir des conséquences ( négatives surtout ) pour ce qui concerne Quinn et Rachel. Je n'en dis pas plus ^^ Et pour Mercedes, ce sera un peu plus tard qu'on en découvrira plus sur elle. Sugar est mon personnage "mignon" de l'histoire et pourtant je la fais se faire martyriser la pauvre ! <strong>

**Achele : Merci pour ta review =) Et oui ce plan ne va pas qu'apporter des choses positives à Quinn, en effet. **

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, elle est...comment dire, assez triste pour ce qui est de la partie qui se passe dans le présent. Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Quinn normalement et mettra en avant le "plan" de Schuester et Quinn.**

* * *

><p>Son reflet m'apparaît dans le miroir devant lequel elle est assise. Impeccablement, elle se maquille. Avec une minutie qui m'apaisait autrefois. Et qui maintenant me pétrifie. Car sans espoir qu'elle fasse cela pour moi. Assise sur son lit, je ne fais que la regarder. Inlassablement. Son regard croise un court instant le mien, et elle le détourne instantanément, comme gênée. J'essaye de reprendre une contenance. Mais rien ne peux cacher cette chose, au fond de mes yeux. Cette tristesse. Je regarde ses longs cheveux blonds s'étendre sur son dos. J'ai envie d'aspirer le parfum qu'ils renferment. Mais tout ce que je fais, encore et encore, c'est de la regarder.<p>

Il fut un temps où je profitais de cet amour. Où le contact de son corps contre le mien m'était acquit délicieusement. Sans parler de pouvoir, elle semblait avoir besoin de moi, comme j'avais affreusement besoin d'elle. Comme c'est encore le cas pour moi. Alors qu'elle semble m'échapper, irrémédiablement.

Son portable sonne désagréablement, juste à côté de moi, brisant le silence qui nous entoure. Je tourne le regard vers le nom qui s'affiche. Un dénommé « Greg ». Mon cœur rate un battement alors que des milliers de questions alimentées par ma jalousie me vrillent le crâne. Elle se relève avant de venir vers moi en essayant déjà d'apercevoir qui lui téléphone. Alors qu'elle va saisir celui-ci, mue par une sorte de réflexe, je saisis son poignet, l'empêchant d'y accéder. Quelque chose, au fond de moi, veut en finir avec cette situation qui me fait plier.

- Je dois répondre Santana... m'explique-t-elle comme si je n'avais rien compris au fonctionnement primaire d'un portable.

- Qui est-ce ? Je demande, plus brusquement que je ne le veux au départ.

Quelque chose, au fond de ses yeux. Et j'ai l'impression d'apercevoir, pendant l'espace d'une seconde, cette personne qui m'était si familière, celle qui n'essaye pas de m'échapper. Pendant cette seconde, je pense apercevoir cet amour qu'un jour peut-être, elle a pu ressentir pour moi. Mais peut-être n'était-ce rien qu'un mirage, car tout disparaît beaucoup trop rapidement, laissant place à un regard agacé qui me glace.

- Il s'appelle Greg.

- J'avais compris, lui dis-je alors que son nom apparaissait toujours. Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

Elle essaye à nouveau d'accéder à son portable, mais je l'en empêche à nouveau en saisissant l'objet de notre discorde. Ses sourcils se froncent un peu plus.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Je pensais qu'en ce moment ton cœur balançait plutôt vers le cyborg à roulettes...

- J'ai encore le droit de voir les gens que je veux à ce que je sache ?

Un silence tendu s'installe entre nous. Une angoisse affreuse écrase mon cœur. J'ai l'impression de vivre l'un de ses cauchemars où l'espoir de s'en réveiller n'est qu'une lueur lointaine. Je veux simplement qu'elle me regarde à nouveau.

- Rends le moi, m'ordonne-t-elle alors que ce maudit engin se remet à sonner bruyamment.

Excédée, je mets mon bras en arrière afin qu'elle ne puisse pas l'attraper. Me conduisant comme une enfant, dernier recours à la peine qui m'empêche de respirer correctement. Elle s'avance vers moi dangereusement.

- Rends le moi...répète-t-elle armée d'une colère que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir déjà vu chez elle.

Alors, attaquée alors que je suis à terre, j'essaye de me défendre avec le peu d'arme que je peux utiliser contre elle.

- Depuis quand tu penses me donner des ordres ?

Quelque chose, au fond de ses yeux. Une lueur qui semble vouloir m'atteindre. Me faire comprendre quelque chose qui m'échappe complètement. Car la vérité est simple. Je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qu'il nous arrive. S'est-elle lassée de moi ? De ce que nous représentons l'une pour l'autre ? De notre histoire ? Et je me demande depuis quand exactement mon amour pour elle s'est-il agrémenter de cette peine qui me broie le cœur ?

- Rends le moi ! S'énerve-t-elle.

- Hors de question ! je réplique en criant presque.

Sans plus attendre, elle s'avance vers moi, plaquant son corps contre le mien. Et si ses bras ne m'avaient pas entouré pour reprendre son foutu portable, peut être que pendant un moment, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle le faisait comme avant.

Je sens son souffle tout contre moi. Et soudain, cette chose qui nous sépare implose entre nous. Se tend jusqu'à se briser. Nous laissant nous retrouver dans un moment teinté d'un besoin presque primaire. Elle me bascule sur le lit et se met à califourchon sur moi, écrasant mes mains toujours placées derrière mon dos. Empêchant toute tentative de ma part de pouvoir me défendre. Je ne veux rien comprendre au chaos que nous formons. Pour me dégager, je tends mon corps vers elle et surprise, ses yeux perdent un instant la colère qui les teintait, comme délivrés de cette chose qui semble la mettre au supplice.

Prisonnière de son corps, je ne fais plus rien pour lui échapper. Essayant d'aspirer ce moment aussi intense qu'éphémère. Inspirant son odeur, comme si cela avait été la dernière chose que je puisse faire. Elle agrippe mon haut, griffant ma peau au passage, me rapprochant d'elle, jusqu'à ce que nos visages se touchent presque. Des larmes de rage strient son visage d'un désespoir soudain, comme un miroir à ma propre douleur.

- S'il te plait Brittany…

Je la supplie. J'abandonne ma fierté, ma plus grande force, parce que je n'ai plus que ça à quoi me raccrocher. Elle colle son front contre le mien alors qu'un long sanglot déchire sa poitrine. Où est-ce la mienne ? Je sens ses lèvres aimées dessiner un amour oublié sur mon front. Appuyer fortement leur délicate forme sur ma peau affamée du moindre contact venant d'elle.

- Je t'en supplie…Ne me laisse pas. Ne…me laisse pas.

A travers le fin tissu de son débardeur, son corps collé au mien, je peux presque entendre les battements affolés de nos deux cœurs. Ses lèvres descendent, embrassent mes paupières, l'arcade de mon nez, mes joues, la crête de ma mâchoire. Ma peau se fond dans cette chaleur retrouvée. Puis, à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres, elle halète, comme étouffée par ses propres pleurs. Alors j'avance doucement, retardant le moment où elle m'abandonnera à nouveau.

Et je l'embrasse. Je goûte la saveur de sa bouche comme une assoiffée à qui l'on offrirait de l'eau. Elle s'appuie plus fortement contre moi alors qu'une note salée vient ponctuer notre baiser d'un élan de tristesse. Ses larmes et les miennes se mélangent quand nos langues se retrouvent, s'apprivoisent de nouveau. Puis je me rends compte que ses deux mains m'ont contourné et que l'une d'elle a déjà récupérer le portable auquel je ne pensais même plus. Je me fige alors que son front se pose à nouveau contre le mien et qu'elle essaye de retrouver son souffle.

- Je...

Son hésitation disparaît quelque part où je ne peux plus l'atteindre. Son regard se voile. Et mon corps se crispe sensiblement, présageant l'horreur des mots que ses lèvres commencent déjà à prononcer.

- je ne t'aime plus.

Cette bombe à retardement qui planait sur nous explose soudain. Eclate à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Broyant cette lueur qu'elle avait toujours représentée pour moi. Quelque part, là, quelque chose en moi vient de mourir. Elle se relève, et sans un regard en arrière, me laisse simplement là. Assise sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur la porte qu'elle vient de refermer derrière elle, j'attends. Mais rien ne vient. Rien pour adoucir la dureté de cette existence qui ne semble ne mener à rien. Juste ce souvenir qui me revient comme un écho.

* * *

><p><em>Au milieu du terrain de foot, toute l'équipe des Cheerios s'étire alors que la fin de notre entrainement sonne douloureusement. Quinn souffre silencieusement à côté de moi en massant sa cuisse. La coach, quant à elle, serpente entre toutes les filles de l'équipe, rodant comme un prédateur guettant sa prochaine proie. Je soupire en attrapant la pointe de mon pied, tirant sur les muscles de mes jambes, maudissant ce type en face de moi. Grand , brun, joueur de foot, la carrure d'une armoire à glace. L'intelligence d'un pois chiche. Et je n'en aurais eu cure si Brittany n'était pas, en ce moment même, en train de rire à l'une des blagues qu'ils avaient sûrement sorties de sa pochette magique spéciale « lourdaud ». <em>

_- J'ai presque l'impression de voir de la fumée sortir de tes oreilles, me lance Quinn alors que je tourne un regard noir vers elle. _

_- Occupe-toi un peu de tes fesses Fabray…_

_- Je voudrais bien, mais je ne suis même plus sûre de les sentir, me dit-elle avec une grimace. C'est qui ce type ?_

_- Qui ? je lui demande, occultant le fait que je les regarde fixement depuis 20 bonnes minutes. _

_- Le mec qui regarde Brittany comme si elle avait été une entrecôte. _

_Sans répondre, je tourne à nouveau mes yeux vers eux. J'essaye de me convaincre qu'elle a parfaitement le droit de faire ce qu'elle souhaite, avec qui elle le veut. Mais au fond, je sens cette pointe désagréable accentuer sa pression au niveau de mon abdomen. Mon esprit imagine les mains de ce type sur elle et j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir. _

_- Santana…_

_Je me tourne vers Quinn. Elle a ce regard sincère et bienveillant qui adoucit un moment la tempête qui sévit à l'intérieur de ma tête. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Brittany ? _

_Un instant, je pense à lui mentir. Mais, sans trop comprendre comment, je finis par lui dire ce que j'ai envie de hurler au monde entier. _

_- On a couché ensemble. _

_Mais ce que j'ai envie de dire c'est « je lui ai fait furieusement l'amour ». Amour…Jusqu'à ce que je la connaisse, que savais-je de ce sentiment d'on j'étais si prompte à me moquer ? Et à présent, c'est cette chose qui me dévore furieusement le cœur, comme si elle prenait sa revanche. Je suis surprise de voir que Quinn n'a même pas haussé un sourcil à l'évocation de ce que je viens de lui avouer. _

_- Je sais. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu continues à lui faire croire que tu couches avec Puckerman ? _

_Je me tourne lentement vers elle. _

_- Tu sais bien que cet idiot a tendance à se vanter des filles qu'il a mises dans son lit. Et ça fait très…très longtemps que je n'ai plus rien entendu quelque chose te concernant. Si tant est que j'ai pu un jour l'entendre. _

_Je souris. Là, quelque part, il y a une si bonne raison pour que ce soit elle qui soit ma meilleure amie. J'ai envie de la remercier mais le rire de Brittany me fait tourner la tête vers elle. M'attirant irrésistiblement vers sa silhouette parfaite. Le soleil révèle le grain particulier de sa peau. Et je peux encore sentir cette même peau sous mes doigts. Les sentir à l'intérieur de son corps. Ce corps que je désire tant. _

_- Quinn…J'ai l'impression que je l'… _

_- Lopez ! _

_Le cri de Sylvester résonne à mes oreilles alors qu'une vérité affolante vient de s'imposer à moi. Mon dieu, je l'aime. _

_J'aime Brittany. _

_Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me refaire quelques tours de terrain. Ça empêchera peut être à ta langue de s'activer autant pour ne rien dire. _

_Quinn me lance un regard, attendant avec une impatience mesurée que j'avoue cette chose qui pèse maintenant sur mon cœur. Que j'ai envie de hurler. Cette chose dont j'ai tellement eu peur pendant ces dernières semaines. Que je n'osais m'avouer. Lui avouer. De peur qu'elle se mette à rire de la stupidité de ces sentiments qui me brûlent de l'intérieur. Je commence à courir, essayant d'expulser ce côté de moi qui continue à regarder l'homme pois chiche essayer de la conquérir. Mes jambes douloureuses tapent le sol à un rythme qui s'accélère de plus en plus. Tellement concentrée sur eux, mon regard n'aperçoit pas l'imperfection de certains abords du terrain. Je trébuche violemment et m'écrase au sol, plus que je ne tombe. La chute m'arrache un cri de douleur alors que je reste à terre, le regard tourné vers un ciel d'un bleu limpide qui me fait instantanément penser à ses yeux. Quelle idiote. Je veux lui plaire et tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est m'aplatir sur le sol. Parfait Lopez. _

_Alors que j'essaye de me relever, je vois une ombre s'approcher rapidement avant que son parfum ne s'impose à moi. _

_- Tu n'as rien ? me demande-t-elle agitée d'une inquiétude qui me donne l'impression d'être l'une de ces guimauves qui se languissent devant leur pauvre mec. _

_Sauf que le mec est une fille. Sauf que cette fille est Brittany. Ne me voyant pas réagir, elle prend mon visage entre ses mains, fixant son regard dans le mien. _

_- Tu as mal quelque part ? _

_- A la cuisse, dis-je en montrant les légères striures sanglantes qui s'y dessinent. _

_Instantanément, elle pose ses doigts au niveau du haut de ma jambe, me touchant avec une douceur qui me fait oublier la douleur. _

_- Tu devrais aller retrouver ton copain…lui dis-je en tournant mes yeux vers le type qui semble s'impatienter. Il a l'air de…_

_- Tais-toi, m'ordonne-t-elle. _

_Elle me lance un regard courroucé en total dénotation avec le contact de ses doigts qui me caressent la cuisse. Qui me donne envie de la renverser sur le sol. D'aspirer son corps contre le mien. De lui faire l'amour, là. _

_« Ah l'amour », me disait ma mère, « Il ferait faire n'importe quoi… ». N'importe quoi, c'était bien ça. _

_- J'ai envie de toi. _

_J'ai l'impression que ces mots viennent d'échapper à mon esprit. Mais c'est bien d'elle qu'ils viennent. Et je sens mes égratignures disparaitre alors que mon pouvoir envahit ma jambe d'une chaleur caractéristique. Et que ses paroles pansent ma peine. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de…_

_- J'ai envie de toi Santana, répète-t-elle alors que je déglutis difficilement. _

_Je fixe ses lèvres, puis sa langue qui les humecte légèrement. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle. C'est en train de me brûler. Là, à l'intérieur, à l'extérieur. Tout autour de nous. _

_- Je pense à ce moment, dans les vestiaires. Tout le temps. Mais toi, tu fais comme si cela n'avait jamais existé. Tu continues à…à…avec Puckerman. Et rien que de penser que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse te toucher…puisse te faire gémir, entendre ta voix réciter un prénom qui n'est pas le mien. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ça me fait. Alors même si je dois te perdre aujourd'hui, je préfère te le dire maintenant. _

_Elle s'arrête un instant. Se rapproche de moi, et son parfum m'envahit toute entière alors que mon cœur cogne furieusement contre ma poitrine, revenant jusqu'à mes oreilles dans un rythme affolé. _

_- Je pense que…non, je suis certaine que je t'aime Santana. _

_Son souffle pénètre ma bouche alors que je ferme les yeux et que quelque chose explose à l'intérieur de moi. Je me mets à rire sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, emplit d'un tel bonheur que je ne sais s'il m'est encore possible de pouvoir respirer. Un sourire étire son magnifique visage, atteignant ses yeux, les illuminant d'un feu nouveau. Je l'attire complètement à moi, dans une étreinte à la fois tendre et passionnée. Et là, au creux de son oreille, alors que je sens ses mains s'attarder sur mon ventre, je lui dis. _

_- Il n'y a que toi. _

* * *

><p>Je reviens au présent. La réalité me frappe. Comment est-il possible d'avoir tant reçu d'elle et que tout cela m'échappe à présent, comme de la fumée entre mes doigts ?<p>

Et tout semble si terne maintenant.

Mon visage tombe sur les marques de griffures qu'elle a laissé au creux de ma poitrine. Des striures. Tout ce qui semble me rester d'elle. Et alors que mes doigts s'en approchent, doucement celles-ci cicatrisent, aspirant ces derniers moments comme si rien de tout cela n'avait jamais existé.

Mon corps est ainsi fait. Quoi qu'il m'arrive, je trouve toujours le moyen de guérir.

Alors pourquoi cette douleur lancinante ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tout le monde. Je suis infiniment désolée pour cet immense retard. Mes cours et mes stages ne me laissent aucun répit mais je ne laisse absolument pas tomber cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster une review et qui continue de prendre le temps de lire cette histoire. Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle ne déçoive pas. J'ai décidé de faire ce chapitre plus "léger" qu'il ne devait l'être au départ. C'est un "avant" la chose que Quinn va devoir faire. Encore merci ! =) **

**Hana : Comme toujours tes rewiews sont trop "belles" ( Oui j'ai le droit de craqué pour des rewiews ! O_o ). Que dire ? Merci beaucoup ( beaucoup ) pour tes rewiews à chaque fois. J'espère que malgré le gros retard tu continueras quand même à suivre l'histoire. Pour ce qui est de Brittany, ce qu'elle cache joue vraiment sur la façon dont elle se comporte avec Santana. Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tout cas =)  
><strong>

**Paori : je t'ai déjà dis ce que je pensais de ta rewiew trop belle aussi. ça n'empêche que tu seras quand même séquestrer pour que j'ai tous les chapitres d'avance de ton histoire. Merci ! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cette journée aurait pu être comme tant d'autres. Pourtant, quand je me lève je sais qu'elle signera le début et la fin de quelque chose.<p>

J'ouvre mes yeux sur mon plafond vide alors que la lueur du dehors me revient délicatement. Je me demande un instant s'il ne serait pas plus facile de rester ainsi. Mais il est parfois vain de lutter contre ces choses inexplicables qui arrivent malgré tout. Surtout quand il est de notre devoir de les provoquer.

Aujourd'hui est le début et la fin de quelque chose. Là...je peux le sentir. Je me lève et mon reflet m'apparaît dans le miroir qui me fait face. J'esquisse un sourire que je ne ressens pas. Peut-être pour me donner un courage que je ne ressens pas non plus.

« Il le faut, il le faut, il le faut... ». Ces paroles qui me tournent dans la tête sans cesse. Je dois le faire. Je touche mon reflet du bout des doigts. Et quelque part, là, à l'intérieur de la femme que je suis en train de devenir, se cache encore cette petite fille apeurée que je n'ai jamais vraiment cessée d'être.

Je regarde l'horloge derrière moi dont le « tic-tac » régulier semble me narguer de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il me reste quelques heures avant le cours de Schuester. Quelques heures où je peux encore essayer de me raccrocher à toutes ces choses que je vais être obligée de quitter. Qui vont m'échapper.

Ce matin-là, en descendant les escaliers, je croise mon père. Est-il seulement conscient de ma présence dans cette maison ? il y a des fois où je doute de ça. Y-a-t-il seulement un endroit dans sa mémoire où je puisse exister pour lui ? Où n'ai-je toujours été que l'image de la fille parfaite qu'il voulait formater ? La vérité c'est qu'il m'en voudra toute sa vie pour avoir décidé d'être moi-même. Et malgré tout, je ne regrette rien. Je lui adresse un « bonjour » volontairement exagéré et il ne se retourne même pas.

- Quinnie chérie ! Ton petit déjeuner est prêt !

Je soupire en descendant les quelques marches qui me sépare du hall d'entrée puis de la cuisine.

- Merci mais je n'ai pas très faim mam...

- Oh mon dieu ! Tu as une tête affreuse !

Je peux maintenant dire que la délicatesse n'a pas été héréditaire. Merci maman de cette flagrante sincérité. Elle commence ainsi à partir sur une discussion sur la qualité réparatrice d'un bon sommeil qui me paraît sans fin. Son babillage m'apaise pourtant étrangement. J'y retrouve une certain confort, peut être du à l'habitude qui en découle. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, je décide donc que jusqu'à « l'événement » que je devrais provoquer aujourd'hui, je prendrais cette journée comme une journée normale. Prenant ce que j'avais à prendre, jusqu'à ce que tout ne change irrémédiablement. Préparée, je finis par partir de chez moi, le cœur un peu plus léger, noyé dans un oubli préfabriqué.

Ce matin là, en arrivant au lycée, je sais qu'elle sera là bien avant d'atteindre mon casier. Marchant à travers les couloirs, je traverse la foule, l'anticipation de la revoir ancrer à chacun des pas qui me conduit jusqu'à elle. Arrivée à mon casier, je me crispe quand je remarque qu'elle n'est pas là. Je reste un instant la main sur mon cadenas, les yeux sondant le fond du couloir. Espérant silencieusement l'apercevoir.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Sa voix derrière moi, au lieu de surprendre, m'apaise étrangement. Un sourire étire mon visage alors qu'elle s'approche du casier jouxtant le mien, l'ouvrant pour poser quelques livres. Nos corps à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mon cadenas me résiste alors que je peux sentir son sourire à elle s'étirer un peu plus.

- Je t'ai déjà vu plus habile de tes doigts... murmure-t-elle amusée.

Je tourne un regard surpris vers elle. Nos regards se rencontrent. Et je peux voir que quelque chose à changer. Un infime élément que je n'arrive pas à saisir mais qui emplit l'intérieur de ma poitrine d'une chaleur inexplicable. Elle avance sa main vers la mienne et je ne peux m'empêcher de déglutir difficilement. Essayant de ne pas lui montrer combien ce simple geste agite quelque chose à l'intérieur de ma personne. Elle pose sa main volontairement sur la mienne alors qu'elle manipule la clé du cadenas, sa peau me caressant par intermittence. J'observe ses doigts jouer devant moi alors qu'un déclic se fait entendre.

- Et voilà, dit-elle victorieuse alors que la pulpe de ses doigts descend lentement sur le dos de ma main avant de revenir vers elle.

Je voudrais tellement...

Mais le brouhaha autour m'empêche de penser clairement à toutes les choses qui me traversent l'esprit à cet instant.

- Est-ce que tu...

Alors qu'elle allait finir sa phrase, un élève trop précipité la bouscule légèrement et mon seul réflexe est de la rattraper par la taille. Collant légèrement mon corps au sien pour l'empêcher de tomber. Je fusille l'inconnu maladroit alors que celui-ci balance rapidement des excuses à Rachel avant de s'éclipser, comme si il avait le diable aux trousses. Je la sens soudainement rire alors que nous sommes toujours aussi prêt l'une de l'autre. Je sens l'un de ses doigt se poser sur mon front.

- Enlève cette vilaine ride colérique de ton front Quinn Fabray...

Je souris et tourne mon visage vers elle, me retrouvant à une distance beaucoup trop proche du sien. Et là tout de suite, j'ai envie de l'embrasser. J'ai envie de sentir les contours de ses lèvres contre les miennes. D'en aspirer leur parfum quand je sais qu'elle y met souvent ce petit baume fruité. Je sens ce même désir présent au fond d'elle. Et il est tellement étrange que nous ne nous soyons pas encore écartées. Il est tellement étrange qu'il n'y ait plus cette peur au fond de ses jolies yeux sombres. Étrange...Agréable.

- Bonjour les filles !

C'est finalement Sugar qui nous fais nous séparer, comme deux gamines prisent sur le fait. Je fais finalement mine de chercher quelque chose au fond de mon casier alors que Rachel regarde les ongles de ses mains avec une attention exagérée.

- Tu rougis Rachel ? Demande Sugar avec une innocence qui me paraît suspecte.

- Quoi ? Non, absolument pas !

- Ah si, et là encore ! Ça s'accentue...

Elle me lance un regard pour l'aider mais tout ce que je peux faire c'est étouffer un rire. Elle fronce les sourcils, faussement outrée alors que je perçois le grand sourire de Sugar. Je pose alors doucement un doigt sur son front, alors que mon regard rencontre le sien.

- Enlève cette vilaine ride de ton front Rachel Berry... je murmure.

Elle sourit alors que ma main quitte son visage. Et ce sourire me met au supplice. Je ne sais pourquoi. Mais je le sens. Là. Que quelque à changer. Mais je ne saurais dire quoi.

- Rachel !

Ce son me fait grincer des dents alors que je me retourne vers la silhouette de Finn. Il s'approche à ma droite, faisant face à Rachel de la même façon que moi. Mon regard se tourne légèrement vers lui.

Plus grand que moi. Plus fort que moi. Plus sûr que moi. Qu'ais-je pour me battre contre ça ?

Kurt apparaît soudain, si vite que j'imagine un instant qu'il a pu utilisé son pouvoir. Puis je me rappelle où nous sommes.

- Schuester a décalé notre « cours » ( il mime des guillemets avec un regard pour tous ceux qui nous entourent ) à 18h.

- Mais j'ai mon entraînement ! S'exclame Finn.

- Sauf que sans ce « cours », sans contrôle tu risques de shooter un de tes coéquipiers de l'autre côté du pays.

S'en suit une discussion que j'arrête de suivre en levant un instant les yeux au ciel avec lassitude. Alors que mon regard redescend, il s'accroche comme un aimant aux deux pupilles sombres qui me fixent. Et je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi. Le regard rivé l'une à l'autre. Cherchant un nom à cette chose qui s'agite à l'intérieur de mon abdomen. Qui remonte le long de ma colonne pour s'épanouir à l'entrée de ma nuque. Qui envahit ma poitrine d'un feu qui me consume. Et qui m'empêche de respirer normalement.

Elle se dégage soudain de son casier pour venir se positionner à côté de moi. Tout à côté. Pendant que Finn et Kurt continue de discuter d'un sujet qui m'échappe complètement, je sens sa main tout près de la mienne. Et à chaque fois que celle-ci effleure la mienne, je ne peux m'empêcher de frisonner. Puis dans la foule inconsciente de cette chose entre nous, la pulpe de ses doigts effleure l'intérieur de ma main. Et il y a dans ce geste une tendresse qui assèche ma bouche.

De la...Tendresse ?

Je tourne à nouveau mes yeux vers les siens. Mais une main s'interpose devant nous. Comme sortie de ses pensées, Rachel secoue légèrement la tête avant de tendre la main pour la poser dans celle de Finn. Il l'entraîne à sa suite et je la regarde s'éloigner. Mais au lieu de son indifférence habituelle, son visage se fissure.

Et l'incertitude dans ses yeux emplit mon cœur d'un espoir que je ne devrais même pas espérer ressentir.

- On va être en retard Quinn, me murmure Sugar alors que je me retourne pour la suivre.

Le cours d'histoire commence et je prend des notes docilement quand je sens le regard de Sugar sur moi. Je me tourne vers elle en souriant alors qu'elle me renvoi le même sourire. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que nous puissions être amies. Il y avait tant de choses que je n'avais pas imaginé. Et qui sont pourtant arriver.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Me demande-t-elle.

- A mon passé. Aux choses qui me sont arrivées et que je n'aurais pas imaginé.

- Des bonnes choses ?

Je la regarde. Je repense à cette jeune fille invisible que j'ai appris à connaître. Je repense à moi. A cette jeune fille perdue qui ne faisait que ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Et je repense à Rachel. Je hoche la tête.

- La plupart des gens te trouve indéchiffrable Quinn Fabray. En apprenant à te connaître, tout apparaît pourtant clairement.

- Et qu'est ce qui est clair ? Je lui demande, amusée.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Je me crispe légèrement.

- C'est parce que « tu » es quelqu'un de bien que tu arrives à pouvoir dire ce genre d'inepties...

- Tu es en train de me traiter d'idiote ?

- De crédule ?

- Mieux, réplique-t-elle amusée alors que je lui souris.

Son regard se perd soudain à travers la fenêtre.

- Il n'y a pas des fois où tu te dis que nos...capacités...

Et sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

- Pourraient servir à des choses plus « grandes » ?

Sa question me prend de court et je reste un long moment silencieuse. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'à mon don « pour » moi même. Et pas pour quelque chose d'autre. De plus « grand ».

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je ne sais pas...répond-elle pensivement.

Je regarde son profil se découper dans la lumière ambiante.

- Compare cela à ce que tu apprends ici. Au lycée. Nous apprenons pour ensuite utiliser ce savoir et pratiquer un métier...

- Et ?

- Si la même chose se passait pour nos...pouvoirs ?

Elle se tourne vers moi. Et je vois une lueur d'espoir briller à travers ces orbes noisettes d'une incroyable pureté.

- Nous apprenons car nous sommes encore des enfants. Mais que se passera-t-il quand nous serons devenus adulte ? Quel dimension tout cela prendra-t-il ?

Je pose ma main sur la sienne avec un sourire confiant. J'ai envie de la rassurer. De lui dire qu'elle ne sera pas seule. Mais cette chose...Celle que je vais devoir faire aujourd'hui...va tout changer. Et je ne pourrais pas tenir la promesse que je veux lui faire. Je chasse cette pensée pour ne pas laisser la tristesse s'infiltrer à travers moi et briser mes derniers moments avec eux.

La matinée passe relativement vite. Trop vite. Est-ce toujours ainsi quand on sait que le temps est compté ? Comme l'impression qu'une horloge court désespérément à l'intérieur de votre tête.

A la pause de midi, Sugar et moi nous asseyons à une des tables accompagné par Tina et Mike. Et alors que nous rions, je ressens combien tout cela va cruellement me manquer. J'aperçois soudain Finn et Puck se diriger vers table plus loin pour déjeuner. Mes yeux « la » cherchent instantanément. Et ma recherche ne semble pas rester longtemps vaine quand elle apparaît en compagnie de Kurt. Je l'observe à la dérobée. Et alors que je pense qu'elle ne m'a pas vu, en passant elle m'envoie un regard brûlant qui me fait déglutir difficilement.

Rachel Berry me fait du gringue. Et j'adore ça. Par intermittence je tourne la tête vers elle. Aussi discrètement que je le peux. Et quand nos regards se croisent je peux encore le sentir.

Ce changement.

Soudain, sans avoir rien toucher de son assiette, elle semble s'excuser et se lève. Kurt veut l'accompagner mais elle semble le rassurer gentiment avant de commencer à partir. Et en repassant, elle me lance un autre regard équivoque auquel je répond par un sourire en coin. Je laisse passer 10 minutes avant de m'excuser auprès de mes amis et de m'éclipser à travers les couloirs vides du lycée.

Alors que je rentre dans les toilettes, une main m'attire irrésistiblement à l'intérieur avant de me plaquer contre le battant de la porte. Ses lèvres se posent instantanément sur les miennes. Alors que son corps parfait se colle au mien. Son souffle chaud pénètre ma bouche et ma langue s'aventure à la rencontre de la sienne. Ses mains se posent derrière ma nuque, m'attirant encore plus près d'elle, approfondissant notre baiser d'une délicieuse façon. Puis ses lèvres descendent sur la peau de mon cou alors que j'essaye de reprendre le souffle qui me manque.

- ça aurait pu être n'importe qui...lui dis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de mordre ma lèvre inférieur alors que sa langue glisse sensuellement juste au dessus de ma clavicule. Je frissonne et je sens un sourire se dessiner sur ma peau.

- Je n'attends pas n'importe qui...

Elle remonte vers moi et ses yeux profonds se plantent dans les miens.

- je t'attends toi.

Son sérieux fait battre mon cœur encore plus fort. Jamais avant cela elle n'avait eut de mot comme cela. Avec ce ton là. Mon dieu...je dois sourire comme une idiote.

- la fille volante la plus sexy de la terre...dis-je en haussant les épaules, essayant de rattraper ce que j'essaye tant bien que mal de cacher.

- Rien que ça...S'amuse-t-elle.

- Tu oses dire le contraire ?

- Je dis juste que tu es sûrement la seule fille volante sur terre...

- sale...

Je m'approche d'elle alors que mes mots ne sont plus qu'un murmure et qu'elle recule, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Petite...

Son corps se heurte au mur derrière elle. Et nos visages sont si près. Son parfum si entêtant.

- Effrontée...

Je glisse ma cuisse entre ses jambes et je la sens se tendre à ce contact alors que je rapproche nos deux corps.

- Rachel...

je murmure son prénom au creux de son oreille et accentue la pression de ma cuisse sur elle. Sa tête amorce un mouvement vers l'arrière jusqu'à se poser contre le mur alors que mes mains relève la jupe qu'elle porte pour caresser ses jambes, serpentant toujours plus près de son entre-jambe.

- Mon dieu Quinn... tu es si...

Ma cuisse remonte complètement vers son centre et elle gémit fortement alors que mes doigts remontent vers elle.

- Dis le... lui dis-je.

- Non, sourit-elle alors que je sens ses mains remonter sous mon haut, caresser ma peau comme si elle la découvrait.

Ses mains se posent sur mes seins et je gémis quand elle commence à les caresser. Traçant des sillons de plus en plus appuyés sur ma peau brûlante. Elle ouvre un peu plus les cuisses alors que ses jambes s'enroulent autour de moi. Je nous entraîne dans la cabine à notre gauche et referme la porte derrière nous.

- Excuse moi. Excuse moi pour ça, j'halète en parlant de l'endroit. Mais je ne peux pas...

- Viens...me dit elle alors que je la plaque doucement contre le battant de la porte refermée.

Mes doigts remontent complètement et s'insinue à travers son shorty alors que nos hanches commencent une danse sensuelle qui finit d'électriser l'air ambiant.

- Mon dieu Quinn...

Mes doigts se mettent en action et caresse son intimité avant de la pénétrer. Doucement d'abord, puis se laissent emporter par le feu qui nous consument. Nos mouvements deviennent incontrôlables et je sens nos deux corps taper un peu plus fermement contre la porte. Son regard incendiaire transperce le mien, accompagne mes mouvements. Je ne sais combien dure ce moment. Je ne pense plus au temps. Je sens ses hanches onduler de plus en plus vite alors que son intimité se resserre autour de mes doigts et qu'elle crie mon nom. Cri que ma bouche tait dans un baiser passionné.

Nos deux corps relâchent toute la pression et elle retombe sur le sol sans me quitter des yeux un seul instant. Et ce que j'y vois fait exploser les dernières barrières qui me séparaient d'elle. Elle s'approche à nouveau et comme une déclaration, pose à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. M'embrasse comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Avec une douceur...

Comme...

- Quinn, murmure-t-elle en détachant ses lèvres délicatement.

Elle caresse ma joue avec son nez. Une caresse qui me fait frissonner alors qu'elle se sert contre moi et que mes bras l'entourent. Le parfum de ses cheveux emplit mon esprit d'une délicieuse façon.

- Tu es si belle, murmure-t-elle contre mon oreille.

Et je comprends enfin cette chose qui déborde de ma poitrine. Cette chose contre laquelle je ne peux plus lutter. Et que je vais devoir perdre.

Rien n'a jamais été aussi beau.

Et aussi douloureux.


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais un tas de choses m'ont ralenti ( Examens, ma petite vie, stages, boulot...). En tout cas je tenais à remercier encore tous les gens qui continuent à me suivre, à lire mon histoire. Merci aussi pour vos reviews :

**Dororo03** : Oui, imaginer Kurt débarquer en plein milieu d'une "fougueuse" retrouvaille Ha ha ! Merci pour ta review !

**Mel** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira =)

** camille76260** : Que Rachel quitte Finn ? Ce n'est malheureusement ( dit comme si ce n'était pas moi qui écrivait l'histoire O_o ) pas pour tout de suite. Surtout à cause de ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre.

**Supertrampe : **En effet, malheureusement, je ne peux mettre à jour cette histoire que de façon aléatoire, même si j'avais avant l'habitude de faire toutes les 2 semaines. Je vais peut être pouvoir poster de façon moins espacée vu que je n'ai plus les cours au milieu. En tout cas, même si ce n'est que survoler, ta review m'a fait plaisir, merci =)

**JB** : et ce chapitre ne va pas te démentir...En effet je les fais souffrir les pauvrettes !

**Mina** : Aoutch...Vas tu vraiment essayer de me retrouver pour me tuer ? ha ha ;) ça ne va pas être "facile" mais de là à tuer tout le monde, peut être pas ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review =)

**Asegawa, Young&Wild, Elea-Lestrange** : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews =)

**Forget-or-forgive** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je comprend pourquoi tu me détestes pour Santana & Brittany...Et je pense que tu vas encore plus me détester avec les chapitres qui vont suivre. Tout ne va pas être si facile à s'arranger. Et pour ce qui est de Rachel, elle était sur le point de... et ce chapitre a tout boulversé pour elle, mais ça je le développerais dans le prochain chapitre. Le prochain chapitre on comprendra un peu plus toute cette histoire, surtout au niveau du "plan" qui s'est mit en place dans ce chapitre.

**Zeb4110** : Mon plan à moi ? te faire pleurer...Hin hin hin ! =) Presque aussi sadique que Paori...presque !

**Paori** : Vraiment désolée pour ce retard O_o je suis impardonnable ! Tes reviews sont toujours super jolies. Merci, j'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire. Pour le personnage de Santana...elle est là la vilaine ! ;)

**Captain-Hana** : L'accolyte de Paori =D Il faudrait vraiment que je t'embauche pour corriger mes histoires ! ;) Tu es en train de me dire que tu imprimes ma fanfiction et que tu la fumes au lieu de la lire ? BRAVO ! C'est du beau... ( O_o ha ha ). Et oui, le prochain chapitre fera voir à quel Quinn et Rachel vont perdre après le "plan" qui est décrit dans ce chapitre. En tout cas merci beaucoup, encore et encore et toujours, pour tes reviews, qui je me répète, comme je me répète avec Paori, trop belles ! ( Genre je suis à deux doigts d'être niaises...O_o Au secours ! ).

**NayannaR** : Comme je te l'ai dis ta review était vraiment super belle. Je t'ai déjà remercié mais je le fais à nouveau =) J'espère que les chapitres qui vont suivre ne te décevront pas.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Ce chapitre se sépare en deux "Pov", et je pense que ça sera la même chose pour celui qui va suivre =)

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Brittany<strong>

« Idiote ».

Ce simple mot, parfois murmuré, souvent moqueur, s'est souvent attardé sur certaines lèvres. Pas toujours les plus gentilles. C'est comme ça que certains me définissent. Simplement comme ça. Et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'y crois.

Ce sourire que j'affiche m'écœure au plus profond de moi même. Aussi « idiot » que faux. Il n'est pourtant que le reflet de ce que je suis devenue. Une coquille vide. Errant à travers les couloirs, suivant l'un, puis l'autre, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ou comment.

Errer...C'est bien le mot.

Puis, à travers la foule qui semble avancer au ralentit, sa silhouette se découpe. Comme une éclairci à travers le brouillard qui m'empêche de respirer. Elle est de dos, la tête tournée vers son casier. Et cette simple vision me frappe d'une façon aussi douloureuse que plaisante. Et quelque chose, plus fort que la peur qui étreint mon cœur, veut écouter les dires de ces personnes qui me traitaient d'idiote. Cette même chose qui voudrait se laisser aller à la bêtise de m'approcher d'elle. De l'étreindre. De tout lui dire. De tout oublier. Je rêve idiotement qu'elle se retourne et me sourit, comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Qu'elle me l'adresse particulièrement. Comme elle le faisait si bien autrefois.

Alors, je me souviens.

* * *

><p><em>C'est un après midi qui annonce le début de l'été et la fin des cours. Assise sur les gradins du lycée, je regarde Santana. J'aime faire cela. Juste cela. La regarder. Elle attrape le gobelet à ses côtés avant de l'apporter à ses lèvres et de commencer à faire descendre le liquide qu'il contient jusqu'à sa bouche. Le mouvement de celle-ci, lent et doux, m'emprisonne dans une vision dont je ne peux me défaire. Une goutte s'attarde paresseusement sur le coin de ses lèvres alors que je sens le magnétisme de mon pouvoir enflammer mes veines. Et il y a tellement de choses que je ressens à cet instant. <em>

_- Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça Brittany..._

_- Pourquoi ? Je lui demande simplement. _

_Elle tourne lentement sa tête vers moi et me souris avec une douceur particulière. _

_- Tu...Tu es si..._

_Gênée, je décide de prendre les devants. _

_- Oui, je sais...Je suis parfois longue à la détente. Excuse-moi...je finis par murmurer, honteuse malgré moi._

_Je vois sa tête se pencher légèrement, un air curieux sur le visage. Comme si ce que je venais de lui dire lui échappait complètement. J'en profite pour détailler son visage comme elle semble le faire du mien. M'attardant sur ses longs cils qui s'accordent parfaitement à son regard sombre et aux quelques mèches de cheveux noirs de jais qui s'y invitent au gré de la brise qui nous entoure. Elle, à la beauté si sombre, si forte, me regarde avec une douceur qui fait de mon cœur de la pâte à modeler. Je vois sa main remonter lentement, un air toujours mystérieux, comme hypnotisée. Elle touche ma joue, la caresse du bout des doigts, comme si j'avais pu être faites d'une matière fragile. _

_- Non..._

_- Non ? _

_- Non... Tu n'es pas « lente ». Et celui..._

_Sa bouche, à l'effet magnétique, en prononçant ses paroles d'une voix sourde attire mon regard et me laisse dans un état proche...en fait, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait un état assez particulier pour décrire ce que je peux ressentir à ce moment précis. _

_- ...qui osera dire le contraire...et me contredire...je lui ferais regretter d'être né. _

_Son mince sourire mystérieux semble étirer son pouvoir jusqu'à mes lèvres alors que je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite. _

_- Je...suis lente._

_Ses sourcils se haussent avec surprise avant de retomber avec douceur. _

_- Tu oses me contredire, Brittany Pierce ? S'amuse-t-elle._

_- J'ose..._

_Je sens la tiédeur de sa bouche s'infiltrer à travers mes lèvres alors qu'un léger rire s'en échappe. _

_Mon cœur...Et cette chose qui réchauffe le sang qui pulse à l'intérieur de mes veines..._

_- Tu as de la chance d'être aussi jolie..._

_Et elle le fait. Ses lèvres touchent enfin les miennes. Papillonnent à l'orée de ma bouche. _

_Et mon cœur explose. _

_En même temps que mon pouvoir se libère brusquement, faisant littéralement éclater le gobelet qu'elle tient encore dans son autre main. Le liquide sucré qui s'en échappe nous éclabousse et se met à couler sur nos deux visages aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. _

_Alors que je vais m'excuser, elle se met à rire d'une façon incontrôlable avant de m'embrasser gentiment le bout du nez. _

_Et j'ai conscience que ce moment ne pourrait être plus parfait. _

* * *

><p>Le robot que je suis devenue se fissure légèrement. Les gens autour de moi s'effacent. Elle est là. De dos. Je peux presque croire que rien de tout cela ne s'est réellement passé.<p>

Alors que je m'avance, quelque chose obscurcit mon esprit et écrase mon espoir. Le piétine sans ménagement. Je sens mon poignet serré par une main dure qui me ramène à une réalité qui l'est tout autant. Mon regard croise celui sombre de Mercedes. Elle me tire vers elle discrètement, comme si elle me racontait un énième secret.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Siffle-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Ri...rien...

Son regard me transperce et je la « sens » s'infiltrer à travers mes pensées, les décortiquer avec une brusquerie qui me met au supplice. Sans que personne ne le remarque, nous faisant passer pour deux amies qui partage une discussion. Elle me rapproche ainsi un peu plus d'elle et au creux de mon oreille me susurre des mots à la saveur âcre.

- Jamais tu m'entends ? Ne t'avise même plus d'y penser.

- Jamais, je répète comme une automate.

- Bien...

Et elle disparaît comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Mon regard vide se perd parmi la foule. Avant d'accrocher le sien. Santana.

_« Sauve moi Santana... »_ sont les paroles stupidement niaises qui s'échappent d'elles même de mon esprit faible.

Les gens ont raison.

Si seulement j'avais été plus intelligente, peut être que j'aurais pu essayer de faire que les choses se passent différemment.

Au lieu de ça, obéissante, je me retourne et lui tourne le dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Santana <strong>

Elle me regarde. Un instant à peine. Puis se détourne. Comme si je n'avais été qu'une étrangère parmi les autres. Je ferme brutalement mon casier alors qu'une certaine amertume s'insinue à nouveau à travers mes pensées.

Elle n'a plus besoin de moi. Elle m'a eut. M'a jeté. Et maintenant tout est finit. C'est tout. Il faut que je m'y fasse et que j'avance. Oui mais voilà, rien en moi n'a l'envie d'avancer. Au contraire. Je me plonge encore plus dans cet état. Mélange de tristesse et de déception qui m'amène à m'enchâsser toujours plus intensément dans les bribes de mon passé. De « notre » passé.

Encore. Je recommence. Je me fais du mal consciemment en essayant de me rappeler ce que peut être on a pu partager un jour. Je ressasse encore ces souvenirs.

Encore ce « nous » qui n'existe plus.

Ce qui est pire encore c'est ces regards. Ceux des autres. Compatissants ou simplement voyeurs. Qui se demandent pourquoi nous qui étions si proches nous comportons nous maintenant comme deux étrangères qui se supportent à peine. Toutes ces choses ne font qu'affirmer l'absurdité de cette situation.

La journée s'étire ainsi, lentement. J'alterne entre mon souhait de ne surtout pas la croiser puis l'instant d'après j'implore le ciel que cela arrive.

Il est 17h. La réunion du «Glee Club » va commencer. J'hésite à entrer, puis finalement pousse la porte, m'installant sur ma chaise, à l'écart des autres. Un instant, mon regard croise celui de Sugar. Elle me fixe et je devine qu'elle veut venir vers moi. M'empêcher de m'exiler ainsi. Mais elle semble sentir que je ne suis pas encore prête. Je réussis à grimacer un pauvre sourire qu'elle me rend timidement.

Will Schuester commence à débiter, comme toujours, des paroles lourdes d'un sens qui m'échappe parfois, parlant d'un sujet et puis d'un autre. Et tout ce que je réussis à comprendre c'est que Mercedes est absente à cause d'un rendez-vous chez Figgins et que Puckerman a encore eut une histoire avec un joueur de foot à deux neurones.

La porte s'ouvre soudainement alors que Quinn rentre. Et étrangement, Schuester ne lui adresse aucun signe de reproches. Il la laisse silencieusement venir vers moi avant de recommencer à parler. Et il n'y a rien d'étrange à ce que simplement la voir m'apaise, même si ce n'est qu'un peu. Comme quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher alors que tout autour de moi semble s'écrouler. Pourtant, instantanément, alors qu'elle s'assoit à mes côtés, je sens cette chose...différente de d'habitude. Et ce faible espoir d'éclaircie s'envole aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Son regard obscurci par je-ne-sais quelle pensée provoque un frisson déplaisant à l'orée de ma nuque.

- ça ne va pas ?

Ma question fend l'air d'un murmure alors qu'elle se tourne à demi vers moi. Quelque chose ne va clairement pas. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Très bien.

Ses mots sont comme arrachés à contre cœur de sa bouche. Et je ne sais pas ce qui me blesse un peu plus. Le fait que tout semble comme si on m'avait plongé dans le pire des cauchemars ou le fait que cela semble si réel.

- Mettez vous avec votre binôme habituel et commencez les exercices...clame Schuester, bizarrement moins enjoué que d'habitude.

Je sors le coutelas de mon sac et le pose devant moi, sur la petite table vers laquelle se retourne Quinn, dans une routine beaucoup plus froide que d'habitude.

- ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, j'insiste quand même. Ce n'est pas que j'aime te voir raconter ta vie mais...

Le ton amusé que j'emploie pour détendre l'atmosphère est coupé aussi sec par la colère inexplicable dans ses yeux.

- Et tu crois que j'aime te voir raconter la tienne ?

Je met un instant à me remettre de ces dures paroles dont je n'ai pas l'habitude. Je connais Quinn depuis un long moment. Et il est rare de la voir s'en prendre à quelqu'un. Elle a plutôt la mauvaise habitude de s'en prendre à elle même. Le goût amer de ses paroles m'assèche la bouche et je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je veux commencer l'exercice mais elle ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter.

- Je t'ai vu errer comme un zombie toute la matinée...Laisse moi deviner ? Brittany ?

Le ton venimeux de ses paroles me laisse muette. Un autre jour, même contre Quinn, j'aurais peut être pu réagir. Au contraire, là tout de suite, ma bouche reste simplement coite.

Et puis, soudainement, je comprends ce qui cloche. A aucun moment Quinn ne m'a regardé dans les yeux. Elle évite mon regard comme on éviterait un objet de culpabilité.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Quinn ?

Et c'est là que tout commence sans que je sache réellement ce qui a pu nous amener à ce point précis.

- Ce qui ne va pas ? Siffle-t-elle. C'est ton comportement de pauvre fille amourachée qui court après elle comme un chien après son os.

Je me crispe. Et la colère prend petit à petit le pas sur la tristesse pourtant bien présente.

- C'est pathétique...crache-t-elle alors que je reconnais à peine la Quinn habituelle qui semble avoir laisser la place à la moitié d'une garce.

- Laisse tomber Quinn...

- C'est toi qui devrait laisser tomber cette...traînée...

Le pouls qui bat à mes oreilles prend des allures de tambour de guerre et s'arrête dans un silence étrange juste avant que je n'envoie ma main violemment sur sa joue.

- Ferme là !

Je sens le regard des autres immédiatement se tourner vers nous. Mais je n'y fais plus attention. Elle se tient la joue et son regard rentre enfin en contact avec le mien. La contradiction dans ses yeux me fait perdre un instant pied avant qu'elle ne se jette sur moi, me propulsant de tout son poids vers l'arrière. Je réussis à me rattraper à la table qui se renverse presque sur nous ensuite. Tout n'est ensuite que très flou. Des claques, des cris. Une douleur. Des douleurs. Trop infimes par rapport à ce que j'ai déjà enduré pour me faire réellement mal. Mais assez pour attiser un peu plus ma colère. Je finis par le repousser et entend vaguement le concert des autres qui me prie d'arrêter cette folie.

Je me met au dessus d'elle et la soulève par le col, les traits déformés par la colère. Elle me lance un sourire plus blessé que sarcastique.

- Quoi ? Tu ne supportes pas qu'elle se soit fait sauté par la moitié des mecs du lycée ?

Mon poing s'écrase sur l'intérieur de sa joue alors qu'elle s'écrase à nouveau sur le sol et que je sens des bras me tirer vers l'arrière. Je repousse ce qui semble être Mike avec une véhémence qui le surprend avant de me jeter à nouveau vers Quinn.

C'est quand je vois son regard horrifié que je comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. Puis je la sens. Cette chaleur étrange au creux de mon abdomen. Ce feu dévastateur. Je tousse légèrement sans comprendre pourquoi. Puis mon regard se baisse sur mon ventre où est planté mon propre canif dont le manche est encore relié aux doigts fins de Quinn.

Tout me paraît alors si flou.

Puis, bizarrement très clair.

Je vois ses doigts tremblés violemment avant qu'elle ne lâche l'arme. Elle recule alors qu'un silence lourd s'installe. Plus rien ne bouge.

Le calme avant la tempête.

Un courant d'air horriblement froid semble traverser la salle avant que la silhouette de Finn n'envoie Quinn violemment contre le mur. Je croise, un infime instant, le regard horrifié de Rachel.

Puis je tombe. Comme si le contrôle de mon corps ne m'appartenait plus. Et quand la douleur se réveille enfin, je ne comprend pas si c'est la chute de mon corps sur le sol ou bien une soudaine prise de conscience qui en est à l'origine. Et tout en mon corps devient infiniment plus perceptible. Les battements erratiques de mon cœur qui semblent avoir triplés pour approvisionner ce sang qui s'écoule maintenant lentement à travers mon haut. La crispation violente de chacun de mes muscles face à cette souffrance indescriptible. Ce corps étranger qui me travers toujours l'abdomen.

Et tout semble maintenant si facile.

Alors qu'autour de moi sonne le chaos. Des cris dont je ne distingue plus la provenance. Des cris de peur. De colère. D'autorité. Tout se mélange dans un concert assourdissant. Je remarque alors que je ne vois plus rien.

Tout est noir.

Et je suis seule.

Et ma respiration s'apaise. Ralentit.

Avant d'être arracher à nouveau à ma poitrine quand le canif planté dans mon ventre est arraché violemment. Comme une décharge électrique. Je sens des bras m'entourer alors qu'un parfum perfore celui ferreux du sang.

Et alors que je lutte contre mon pouvoir, le contact de sa peau sur la mienne le libère presque instantanément. Et chacune des sensations me revient comme amplifiées.

J'inspire fortement et l'air qui passe à nouveau à travers ma gorge brûle ma trachée d'une affreuse manière. Je halète douloureusement alors qu'un corps chaud se presse contre le mien. Mon regard s'ouvre à nouveau et la vision de ses mains encore pressées contre mon haut trempé d'un sang encore chaud me remplit d'émotions contradictoires. Quand je tourne la tête vers son visage, je remarque qu'il est trempé de larmes.

Un instant elle me regarde. Si intensément que j'ai du mal à vraiment croire que tout ceci se passe réellement.

Elle sert ma main dans la sienne fortement et ses yeux essayent de me faire passer un message que je n'arrive pas à saisir.

Puis elle se lève.

Et part.


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut à tous =) **

**Pour commencer et comme demandé je fais un récapitulatif des pouvoirs de chacun : **

**Will Schuester : S'imprégner du pouvoir des autres. **

**Quinn Fabray : Voler **

**Rachel Berry : Feu/combustion **

**Santana Lopez : Régénération cellulaire **

**Brittany Pierce : Eau **

**Sugar : Invisibilité**

**Mercedes : Lire dans les pensées **

**Kurt : Téléportation **

**Finn: Force **

**Puck : Télékinésie **

**Artie : Mémoire décuplée **

**Tina : Prendre l'apparence physique des autres **

**Mike : Vitesse décuplée **

**Je tenais encore à remercier les gens qui continuent à lire cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle continue à vous plaire =)  
>Ce chapitre va permettre de comprendre le "plan" de Quinn et Will Schuester. Et ses conséquences.<br>**

**Quant aux reviews :  
><strong>

**Zeb410** : Un énorme merci à toi pour à chaque fois poster des reviews aussi gentilles Zebulon =) ( Petit surnom O_o ha ha ).

**Natsushizu** : Et oui, Mercedes peut lire dans les pensées des gens. Merci beaucoup pour ta review c'est gentil ^^

**Camille76260** : Des questions qui vont sûrement trouver leurs réponses bientôt, notamment certaines dans ce chapitre ^^ Merci pour ta review ! =)

**Captain Hana** : ( Tadadada ! ) : Ha ha ;) Répéter ou non, je ne m'en lasse pas ^^ Mercedes est une vilaine, elle est tombée dans le côté obscure de la force ! U_u ( ? Je m'emporte O_o ). Le moyen de pression on va bientôt le découvrir =) Comme je l'ai déjà dis, j'aime bien faire souffrir mes personnages avant de leur donner quelques petits instants de bonheur ( légèrement sadique quoi...). Et pour ne pas subir tes foudres, j'ai posté assez vite nope ? ;)

* * *

><p>Les marques de griffures laisser sur ma peau. La brûlure de ses gifles. La force de Finn contre le mur derrière moi. Rien de tout cela n'est douloureux face à la vision de mon amie agonisant sur le sol. Par ma simple faute.<p>

Par ma volonté.

Et l'ironie de la situation me revient en pleine face. Tout cela mit en place pour la protéger... «les » protéger. L'attente est insupportable. Quand je vois Brittany courir vers elle, je sais qu'elle va arrangé les choses. Elle pose sa main sur elle et d'un geste vif enlève le canif que j'ai placé dans l'abdomen de Santana. Du sang commence à s'écouler plus rapidement encore de la plaie alors que Santana se relève et inspire fortement tout air qui pourrait l'empêcher de suffoquer à nouveau. Puis, à nouveau, Brittany colle sa main sur sa plaie et instantanément le corps de Santana la « reconnaît » et cicatrise presque instantanément.

Quand le sang arrête enfin de couler, les yeux de Santana trouvent enfin ceux de Brittany. Et ce regard n'est qu'un point d'interrogation pour l'une, et une supplication pour l'autre. Aussi différents soient ils il n'est pourtant charger que d'amour.

Amour.

Que valait ce mot de nos jours ? Cette douce folie à laquelle moi et Santana avions l'habitude de rire, comme si nous parlions du père noël. Et nous voilà, toutes deux prisent de ce même trouble.

Je sens la poigne de Finn qui m'enserre durement les épaules se relâcher légèrement. Sans un mot, c'est Schuester qui me libère de lui complètement. Il a un air que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Un air dur. Et je sais que ce n'est que de la comédie mais mon cœur se serre à cette vision, avec cette incompréhension désagréable que tous leurs regards sont fixés vers moi. Incrédulité, reproche, colère...Je ne veux même pas avoir à les croiser.

Soudain, la main de Schuester me prend par l'épaule avant de m'entraîner en dehors de la classe. Une fois la porte passée il relâche l'étreinte de ses doigts et je le suis docilement jusqu'à son bureau. Avant même que nous ayons complètement refermer la porte, quelques visages familiers du Glee Club s'amassent en face de la baie vitrée qui nous sépare d'eux. Conscient de ce manque d'intimité, Schuester se met consciemment dos à eux pour pouvoir me parler. C'est pourtant moi qui entame notre discussion, murmurant entre mes lèvres à demi-close des paroles qui lui parviennent difficilement.

- Vous aviez dit qu'elle cicatriserait presque instantanément...

- Elle s'est régénérée Quinn. Elle a juste mit un peu plus de temps que d'habitude. Il fallait s'en douter avec ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Je...Oui...

Un silence s'installe. Je croise son regard. Celui de l'homme qui a été mon mentor pendant des années. Qui m'a montré où aller et que faire pour apprivoiser la force que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler. Ce pouvoir qui me donnait les allures d'un monstre de foire. Plus que ça...il a été un soutien. Ses yeux ont un raté...et je sais que c'est maintenant à moi d'être forte. Car vient le moment de sa propre culpabilité face à ce qu'il m'a demandé.

- Nous pouvons encore faire marche arrière. Leur dire la vérité et...

- Arrêtez...

Mon ton sans équivoque, semblable à un ordre, le fait stopper net. Je coule un regard vers mes camarades et amis...et l'intensité de leur incompréhension me comprime l'estomac. Je n'y retrouve plus mon « chez moi », comme avant. Rien n'est plus pareil. J'ai perdu leur confiance. Et tout semble si lointain maintenant.

- Il est trop tard maintenant. Et je ne veux pas avoir fait « ça » pour rien. Il en est hors de question. Nous irons jusqu'au bout. Comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

Un instant je me rappelle de ce moment où il m'a convoqué dans son bureau. Cet instant où j'ai compris qu'il me demandait de perdre les choses qui me tenaient le plus à cœur. Notre groupe. Leur confiance.

Et Rachel.

Je me rappelle de ses explications. De mes propres doutes sur le retour de Mercedes. L'une de mes amies.

* * *

><p><em>- Je sens quelque chose chez Mercedes qui n'est pas normal. Elle ne laisse rien filtrer de ses émotions. Son pouvoir a grandit lors de son hospitalisation. Et j'ai l'impression que cette colère...Cette haine qui l'a poussé à tenter de se suicider il y a quelques mois est devenue plus secrète...mais plus intense aussi.<em>

_- Je sens aussi que quelque chose ne va pas..._

_Et je ne sais pas si la pensée que je viens de formuler trouve plus son origine dans la peur que quelque chose arrive ou dans la culpabilité que j'ai éprouvé quand Mercedes a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. L'ardeur noire de son regard me revient alors en tête comme un coup intérieur. Je sens la main de Schuester se poser doucement sur la mienne. Mon mentor soutient mon regard avec force. _

_- J'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait vouloir faire Quinn. Je veux découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé dans cet hôpital... et je veux savoir si oui ou non Mercedes peut être dangereuse pour nous...nous tous._

_Son regard devient un instant lointain alors qu'il semble peser ses mots._

_- Et je veux que ce soit toi qui le découvre._

_Je comprend instantanément que ce n'est pas tout. _

_- Ces informations, nous ne pourrons les avoir que si Mercedes ne se doute de rien. Si elle vient à surprendre tes pensées elle fera tout pour nous contrer. Il ne faut plus que tu sois en contact direct avec elle. Plus du tout. Vous n'avez aucun cours en commun. Sauf..._

_- Le Glee club..._

_Et tout commence à s'imbriquer à l'intérieur de ma tête. Petit à petit, je comprend le sacrifice que Will Schuester me demande. _

_- Je ne veux pas qu'elle se doute de quoi que ce soit. Elle a conscience que jamais tu ne quitterais notre groupe de toi même. Il faudrait quelque chose de grave se passe pour que tu n'y sois plus. Et la seule chose qui m'apparaît complètement et sur laquelle personne ne trouvera à redire si je viens à t'exclure pour cela, c'est de blesser l'un de tes amis._

_- Blesser... Je ne peux..._

_- Mais pour cela, me coupe-t-il, je ne vois qu'une seule personne. _

_Et l'idée s'impose à moi alors qu'une angoisse sourde étreint ma poitrine. Je me relève brusquement et m'éloigne de lui. De cette idée contre nature. _

_- Non...Santana est mon amie, je...je ne pourrais jamais lui faire ça... _

_- Son corps est apte à guérir Quinn. _

_- Elle n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment ! Elle vit des choses difficiles. Elle a besoin que je sois là pour elle. Pas que...que..._

_- Je ne te demande pas ça de gaieté de cœur. Mais il le faut. _

_- Et pour vous ? _

_- N'oublies pas, chaque pouvoir que vous avez, je l'ai aussi. Mon esprit est protégé face au pouvoir de Mercedes. Elle ne peut m'atteindre. _

_Mes yeux se perdent un instant à travers la fenêtre de son bureau. A travers le ciel...qui m'appelle à nouveau, irrémédiablement. _

_- En venant me trouver, en me disant tout cela, vous ne me donnez pas le choix. Quoi que je fasse, que ma réponse soit positive ou négative, si je vais à nouveau dans cette salle de classe, Mercedes sera au courant et votre plan tombera à l'eau. _

_- Je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses. Je t'ai vu grandir, je t'ai entraîné. Ces yeux impénétrables ne le sont pas pour tous... Je t'ai choisis à cause...et grâce à cette dévotion pour les autres que tu essayes tant bien que mal de cacher. Plus que quiconque tu as ma confiance Quinn. Quelle que soit ta réponse. _

_Et son sourire a quelque chose d'étrange. Celui d'un...Père ? Du père que je n'ai jamais eu. _

_- D'accord...Vous pouvez compter sur moi. _

* * *

><p>Je reviens à nouveau au présent. Et à cette situation qui me paraissait alors si lointaine.<p>

- Je vais devoir m'énerver maintenant. Pour qu'ils y croient.

- Je sais.

De dos, ils ne peuvent voir le regard plein de fierté qu'il m'envoie. Et ces mots mystérieux qu'il prononce comme un secret que je devrais garder pour un futur qui m'est inconnu.

- un jour...cette force qu'il y a en toi te mènera à de grande chose, Quinn Fabray.

Et son air change quand il se retourne.

- Je ne t'ai pas amener dans ce groupe pour qu'il se passe des choses comme celles-ci !Je pourrais prévenir le principal, voir pire dans cette affaire ! Heureusement pour toi, ça pourrait attirer des questions qui mettrait tout notre groupe en danger !

Un nouveau silence s'étire pendant lequel je le sens réfléchir à la tournure de sa prochaine phrase.

- Tu ne fais plus partie des nôtres...jamais plus je ne veux te voir à l'intérieur de ma classe !

Il me faut toutes les peines du monde pour ne pas que ses paroles m'atteignent. J'ai beau savoir que tout ceci n'est qu'une vaste comédie, quelque part, au fond de moi, une petite voix me souffle des mots emplis de culpabilité.

C'est à ce moment là que ce produit quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu dans notre « plan ».

La porte s'ouvre brusquement alors qu'une silhouette s'avance vers nous. Avec dans le regard, cette supplication...

- Rachel, je murmure.

Ses yeux bruns sombres se plongent dans les miens avec une détermination que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Ses yeux...

Son parfum...

Déstabilisée, je ne réagis pas tout de suite alors qu'elle se met entre Will Schuester et moi. Face à celui-ci, comme si elle s'apprêtait à l'affronter.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça...

Et les accents désespérés de sa voix me serrent le cœur douloureusement.

- Vous...elle...Elle n'a pas fait exprès !

A ce moment, Finn rentre à son tour dans le bureau, ses pas guidés par une colère que je sais légitime. Quoi que je puisse en dire, quoi que ma jalousie puisse me dicter, Finn n'a pas une once de méchanceté en lui. Sa capacité à ne pas comprendre certaines choses implicites le rendant juste parfois maladroit.

- Rachel !

Il prend son bras et la retourne vers lui, alors que je la sens se crisper.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Tu es devenue folle ? Mr Schuester a raison ! Elle a poignardé Santana !

- Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, répète-t-elle sûre d'elle malgré les tressauts de sa voix.

Sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échanger, Rachel sent qu'elle doit se retourner. Comme si elle avait pu m'entendre. Son regard croise le mien. Et malgré la distance, nous n'avons jamais été si proches. La reconnaissance que j'éprouve pour elle, et qui devrait adoucir la dureté de ce moment, ne le rend alors que plus douloureux. Pourtant, prise d'une intense sensation, je me laisse bercer par cette douceur qui s'insinue à travers ma peau.

Silencieusement, je comprend.

Je suis amoureuse d'elle.

Et je sens mon cœur s'échauffer d'une curieuse manière. Et mon sang brûlé mes veines, comme si mon pouvoir s'y déversait.

La couleur de son regard m'imprègne tout entière.

- Je savais très bien ce que je faisais...

Et le pire c'est qu'en prononçant ses mots, je m'aperçois que je les prononce comme un mensonge. Je voudrais lui expliquer, tout lui dire. Mais si je ne veux pas que tout m'échappe, pour elle, pour eux, je ne peux me laisser aller.

- Non ! s'exclame-t-elle alors que je suis surprise devant la véhémence de son cri. Non...répète-t-elle plus doucement.

- C'est la vérité...

Et j'ai l'impression que cette chose qu'elle retient se brise à l'intérieur de ses yeux.

- Non, répète-t-elle à nouveau en faisant un pas vers moi, au lieu de reculer, comme elle aurait du le faire.

Déconcertée par sa volonté, la mienne décline alors que je sens mon regard se laisser aller à mes vrais sentiments.

Elle fait un deuxième pas.

Et mon souffle se coupe. Paralysée par ce lien qui nous incline l'une vers l'autre.

Puis, Finn s'avance et la prend par le bras. Comme réveillée d'un rêve, elle secoue la tête, perdue comme je ne l'ai jamais vu. Son propre masque se fissurant à travers sa détresse.

Elle se dégage soudainement de la poigne de Finn.

Et m'envoie un dernier regard.

Si triste que j'ai du mal à retenir le sanglot qui m'étrangle la gorge, derrière cette façade que j'ai construite.

Puis, elle se retourne, et part.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour =)  
><strong>

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ^^ Encore merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire.  
><strong>

**camille76260 : Merci. Et en gros, si Mercedes se doute qu'ils font des recherches sur elle, elle sera encore plus sur ses gardes, pourrait effacer des traces de ce qu'elle cache.  
><strong>

**Zebulon : Encore un grand merci à toi ^^ Je voulais qu'elle réagisse comme ça pour montrer son "desespoir". Ce qu'elle est prête à faire, à ne plus cacher face à ce qui arrive. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi =)  
><strong>

**jessy03 : Merci à toi =) Rachel ne va pas tout de suite faire face. Pour un peu "d'aide" de la part de Santana et Rachel, ça pourrait venir. Pas tout de suite tout de suite ^^  
><strong>

**kennedy : je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, en espérant que ça continue =)  
><strong>

**Dororo03 : Oui et les retrouvailles ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Merci pour tes reviews ! =)  
><strong>

**axou152 : Merci d'avoir commencer à lire mon histoire, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Quant aux raisons de Mercedes, elles seront dévoilées plus en avant de l'histoire =)  
><strong>

**NayannaR : Que dire, que dire ? Toujours un immense merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire. Je suis surprise qu'elle puisse te toucher comme ça. Agréablement surprise. En lisant ta review je me dis quand même que je suis une sacrée sadique U_u Je fais affreusement souffrir ces pauvres personnages ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre et les suivants te plairont.  
><strong>

**Chapitre, plus court que les autres du point de vue de Rachel. Et le prochain sera en Pov Sugar ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Rachel <strong>

Je marche à travers les couloirs du lycée, croisant des gens à travers ma vision floutée. J'arrive dans la salle du Glee Club sans trop savoir ni pourquoi, ni comment. Alors que je me dirige vers les chaises au fond de la salle, j'entends la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir alors que la grande silhouette de Finn s'avance vers moi.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ?

Je soupire pour masquer l'angoisse que sa simple présence m'inspire.

- J'ai besoin...d'être un peu seul Finn, dis-je d'une voix si faible que je doute un instant qu'il m'ait entendu.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça. Je sais bien que Quinn est notre amie mais ce qu'elle a fait là n'est pas pardonnable et tu le sais très bien. Je ne te reconnais pas ! Je ne comprend même pas comment tu as pu un seul instant prendre sa défen...

- Finn...

Et ma voix n'est plus qu'une supplication. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça...je ne veux pas l'entendre. Et pourtant sa voix continue à prononcer ces mots qui me sont à nouveau vides de sens. Il n'arrête pas, continue son discours et quelque chose de plus ardent que la tristesse s'installe brusquement au creux ma poitrine, s'étendant jusqu'à mes mains qui rougeoient maintenant d'une lueur incandescente.

- Elle a été inconsciente ! On ne peut plus lui faire confiance ! Elle ne fait plus...

- TAIS TOI !

Mon cri, presque guttural, a laissé surgir des flammes de mes mains. Flammes qui s'étendent instantanément à travers mes doigts, grandissent, glissent le long de mes bras. Embrasant mon regard d'une colère sourde.

- Tais toi...répété-je alors que surpris il recule légèrement. Laisse moi tranquille...j'ai besoin d'être au calme.

Il baisse sa tête. Et je sais qu'il capitule. Et je n'ai plus qu'une hâte c'est qu'il s'en aille.

- D'accord. Je vois que tu as besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Je te rejoindrais tout à l'heure d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête alors que les flammes s'amenuisent jusqu'à ne plus être que braises sous mes doigts.

Puis il part et je peux enfin mieux respirer. Même si ce n'est qu'un peu.

Inconsciemment je vais directement vers la chaise de Quinn et m'y installe. Je sens cette chose bouillir en moi, s'étirer. Les yeux dans le vide, j'entends le bruit des autres adolescents qui s'agitent au dehors, qui vaquent à leurs occupations. Pendant que je reste ici, seule.

Je me sens...je ne sais pas trop comment définir ça. Vide ?

Comment tout a pu changer aussi vite ? Alors que tout semblait vouloir s'éclairer. Le souvenir du matin, i peine quelques heures, s'impose à moi. Ce moment qui fait maintenant partit du passé...qui a fait que j'ai tant eu besoin de retrouver Quinn aujourd'hui, de la voir, de la sentir contre moi.

* * *

><p><em>Ce qui me surprend en premier c'est cette chaleur. Et cette impression de plénitude. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi aussi bien. J'ouvre les yeux doucement. Et je ne sais pas si la surprise dépasse la volupté de ce moment. Je sens le corps de Quinn collé contre mon dos, sa main posée délicatement sur mon ventre. <em>

_Perçant le calme alentour, je la sens bouger, m'attirant encore plus près d'elle. J'entends son murmure, trop faible pour être compréhensible. Son souffle caresse la peau de mon dos d'une manière délicieuse avant de devenir irrégulier, signant son réveil prochain. Malgré ça, je reste immobile. Je ferme les yeux à nouveau, espérant étrangement que ce moment ne se finisse jamais. _

_Puis je la sens bouger et se lever, laissant le froid de la pièce s'insinuer sous les couvertures. Derrière moi, je l'entends se rhabiller et l'image de son corps nu me procure des frissons agréables au creux de l'abdomen. _

_Sa peau. Sa bouche. Sa façon de me regarder de cette manière si différente. _

_Quinn contourne soudain le lit et je referme les yeux rapidement, mes autres sens aux aguets. Ses pas légers font doucement craquer le parquet alors qu'elle s'éloigne vers la fenêtre, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Je dois me forcer pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux et découvrir ce qu'elle peut bien faire à cet instant. Le temps s'éternise, puis, comme hésitante, elle revient vers moi. Je me demande un instant si elle n'a pas oublié quelque chose quand je la sens soudain s'asseoir tout à côté de moi, au creux que forme mon corps tourné vers elle. _

_La sensation de ses doigts sur ma joue fait exploser une petite décharge électrique à l'orée de ma nuque. Elle caresse mon visage, suit le contour de mon nez, s'attarde au creux de mes lèvres avant de descendre jusqu'à mon cou et d'y déposer sa paume. Surprise, je sens soudain son souffle contre mes lèvres.  
><em>

_Avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse. _

_Et tout s'évapore alors. Laissant ce simple geste devenir mon monde durant cet instant d'une rare beauté. Ce qui est surprenant, c'est qu'elle pense que je suis endormie. Ce baiser n'en quémande pas un autre en retour. Il est juste empli de cette chose que je n'arrive pas à nommer. Et je ne sais pas si c'est cela ou tout simplement le parfum de sa bouche qui me fait me sentir aussi exaltée. Et aussi bien. Aussi moi-même. _

_Quand elle décolle ses lèvres des miennes, trop rapidement à mon goût, ma seule pensée cohérente est que, si elle avait eut l'idée de déplacer légèrement ses doigts sur mon cou, elle aurait pu deviner les pulsations affolées à l'endroit où s'étend mon artère carotide. _

_Elle remonte un peu plus la couverture sur mon corps avant de déposer un dernier baiser au creux de mes lèvres. _

_Puis elle se relève et s'en va, refermant la fenêtre de ma chambre derrière elle grâce à la petite poignée extérieure prévue à cet effet. _

_C'est à cet instant que je décide de rouvrir mes yeux._

_Je reste un long moment, le regard plongé dans l'obscurité, rivé au plafond de ma chambre, ma main posée sur mon cœur qui commence à peine à calmer sa course folle. Essayant de comprendre ce qui peut à ce point me bouleverser. _

_Puis, mon corps, pousser par un instinct plus fort qu'une quelconque raison se tourne vers la place qu'occupait Quinn il n'y a même pas de cela quelques minutes. Je peux encore sentir sa chaleur à travers les draps qu'elle occupait. Je me place à cet endroit, emplie d'un bonheur étrange, m'enveloppant dans les couvertures et posant ma tête sur l'oreiller où elle a dormi. Les effluves de son parfum me revienne alors qu'une pensée s'impose à moi. _

_C'est la première fois que nous dormons toutes les deux ensemble. _

_C'est la première fois qu'elle reste... _

_C'est quand je m'aperçois qu'un sourire étrange s'est installé sur mon visage que je comprend que quelque chose a changé..._

* * *

><p>Quand ce souvenir s'estompe, je remarque que des larmes sillonnent mes joues lentement, coulant l'une à la suite de l'autre sans se préoccuper de mes états d'âme. Je sursaute légèrement quand je comprend, qu'à nouveau, je ne suis plus seule. Mercedes, assise sur l'une des chaises, non loin de moi, me regarde, les yeux inquisiteurs.<p>

- Tu n'as pas honte ?

Et sa voix tombe comme un couperet. Je le sens au fond de moi. Cette haine qu'elle ressent. Elle scintille obscurément, comme un halo malveillant. Je ne cherche même plus à cacher quoi que ce soit. Je ne peux que laisser ma tête retomber vers le bas, en signe d'abandon.

- Pauvre Finn. Pauvre idiot qui a mit toute sa confiance dans la parfaite Rachel Berry. Pathétique.

Elle crache ses mots plus qu'elle ne les prononce et je ne peux rien dire de plus, envahie par le réalisme de ses propos.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit ?

Et je comprend qu'elle a fouillé ce souvenir. Qu'elle sait. Et au lieu d'en éprouver une quelconque honte, je me sens juste trompée.

- je ne sais pas...

C'est la seule réponse que je peux lui fournir.

Je la sens se rapprocher et s'asseoir tout à côté de moi. Et soudain je dois savoir...Et ne pouvant plus demander à Quinn, seule elle peut encore répondre à cette question qui me met à genoux :

- Est ce que...Est ce que...

Je la sens s'insinuer péniblement à travers mes pensées. Les fouiller. Les souiller de son regard empli d'amertume. Comme pour me punir, elle m'enlève l'intimité des moments que j'ai passé avec Quinn. Les salissent. Les rendent affreux, eux pourtant si empreints de douceurs.

- Est ce que ça avait de l'importance pour elle ?

Elle émet un rire avant de continuer, ses mots emprunts de dureté.

- C'est de Quinn dont on parle. La reine des glaces. Tu n'as jamais compté et tu ne compteras jamais pour elle.

Ses mots me transpercent comme une souffrance trop grande, alimentée par cette peur. La même qui a toujours brider mes sentiments envers Quinn.

- Elle ne ressent rien pour toi.

Et sur ces derniers mots, comme satisfaite, elle se lève et pousse la porte.

Me laissant seule. Comme je ne l'ai jamais été.

Et les pleurs qui étouffent ma gorge se libèrent enfin, laissant mes propres sanglots briser le silence qui m'entoure.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour =)

Voici la suite en Pov Sugar, merci encore à tout le monde =)

**Zebulon** : Mercedes n'est pas non plus un de mes personnages préférés, en tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira =)

**Mxelle Juuw** : Merci pour ta review...Bizarrement, tout le monde finit par détester Mercedes...Mouahaha =)

**Dororo03** : Rachel se doute que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais quelque part, elle a toujours eu peur que Quinn n'est pas de sentiments pour elle, donc naturellement elle va dans ce sens là, plutôt que dans l'autre. Plus facile pour elle. Merci pour ta review =)

**NatsuShizu, camille76260, Vilou** : Merci pour vos reviews : Et oui, J'ai fais Mercedes un tantinet démoniaque, donc pas facile de l'aimer ^^

**Kennedy** : ça ne devrait pas tarder...Elles vont se retrouver...Mais dans quelles conditions ? ça ce sera dans le prochain chapitre :) Merci pour ta review en tout cas ^^

**Paori** : LE RETOUR ! Ha ha ! ça m'avait manqué ! =) Donc Merci merci merci pour tes reviews. Et c'est clair, que comme je disais, quel que soit le personnage, généralement, à un moment donné ou un autre il morfle...Légèrement sadique. Je me suis inspirée de toi faut croire ;D Et olalala..."Pauvre" lecteur ? TeuTeuteu...Ce n'est point vrai ! En tout cas encore merci, à chaque fois de prendre le temps de commenter ces chapitres, ça booste =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 mois plus tard...<strong>_

**Pov Sugar**

Ce qui s'est passé à briser quelque chose. Comme si cet événement avait fait éclater l'intérieur de notre groupe, pourtant si soudé.

Et rien n'est plus pareil. La camaraderie, le soutien, la confiance et la joie se sont évaporés pour laisser place à cette tristesse latente. Cette même tristesse qui redessine mon monde d'un gris déchirant.

Assise à l'un des cours de Mr Schuester, je regarde autour de moi. Voilà qu'un mois à passer et que ce sentiment de perdition s'est installé parmi nous, comme une chose insupportable.

Et c'est peut être ça le pire.

De ne rien pouvoir faire contre ça.

Même l'engouement de Mr Schuester n'arrive pas à nous convaincre.

Les exercices commencent et chacun s'efforcent de les appliquer. Séparés. Sans plus aucuns bavardages joyeux qui complétaient nos entraînements. Il n'y a plus qu'un silence pesant, coupé de temps en temps par le bruit de nos pouvoirs qui se libèrent.

Je croise un instant le regard vide de Rachel. Voyant que je la fixe, elle force un sourire à décrisper ses lèvres. Mais elle semble toujours ailleurs. Se force de nouveau...d'une façon encore plus prononcée qu'avant. Presque visible pour des yeux non avertis. Quand nous essayons de mettre en avant nos pouvoirs, elle ne fait que rester là, assise. Et personne n'ose lui poser de questions. Finn essaye parfois mais avec un sourire poli elle répète qu'elle est fatiguée. Si bien qu'il a cessé de lui demander. Même Mr Schuester n'essaye plus de la pousser.

- A quoi tu penses ?

Le murmure de Santana me fait me retourner vers elle. J'émets un pauvre sourire qui ne la trompe pas.

- ça s'arrangera...ment-elle, du mieux qu'elle peut.

- Oui...

Et c'est la seule réponse que je peux encore fournir quand, comme maintenant, elle essaye de me rassurer. Je suis l'une des rares personnes à qui Santana s'ouvre encore. Sa confiance mise à terre, elle ne prend même plus le temps de parler avec les autres. Elle est un mur qui effraie ou désespère la plupart des autres.

L'image de son corps plein de sang se superpose soudain à la réalité du présent. Pourtant, happée par cette vision, je me laisse dériver vers le souvenir de cette dernière fois où nous étions encore une famille. Cette dernière minute où nous savions que chacun pouvait compter sur l'autre.

* * *

><p><em>Santana, dans une marre de sang, son propre sang, regarde Brittany s'éloigner d'elle. Perdue, les événements trop durs pour qu'elle les supporte, son regard commence à plonger vers son corps empli de soubresauts de dégoûts. Chacun des membres encore présents restent simplement figés devant cette vision qui vient de changer cet endroit de confiance où nous pouvions enfin être véritablement nous même. <em>

_Poussée par l'inaction de tous, je me précipite vers elle et m'agenouille à ses côtés.  
><em>

_- Santana ? _

_Mais elle ne me répond pas, et se contente simplement de laisser son regard errer dans un vide que je ne peux atteindre. Consciente qu'elle ne bougera pas je la soulève difficilement, la forçant à se relever. Elle tangue un moment, mais je la rattrape alors que Mike s'avance vers nous et lui entoure les épaules de sa longue veste. Je lui fais un signe de tête pour lui dire que ça va aller et il s'éloigne légèrement. Lentement, je réussis à la faire avancer vers la sortie, sans presque obtenir aucune résistance. Perdue, elle me suit docilement._

_Prudente, je la mène à travers les couloirs déserts du lycée, jusqu'au parking et à ma voiture, dans laquelle elle s'installe. Tout cela sans qu'elle n'émette aucun son. Attisant mon inquiétude. Et tout ce qu'il se passe ensuite me semble tout aussi flou qu'il doit l'être pour elle. Je ne sais comment mais quand je reprend complètement conscience, nous sommes chez moi. Dans ma salle de bain, debout, l'une devant l'autre. _

_Je la fais asseoir, et, avec des gestes doux, lui enlève la veste qui couvre ses épaules. Elle sursaute presque quand le poids de ce dernier ne pèse plus sur elle. _

_- Santana...Aide moi à t'enlever ton haut. _

_Et je pense un instant qu'elle n'a pas entendu mon murmure, mais quand je vais à nouveau répéter ma demande, elle lève d'elle même ses bras. Et je n'ai plus qu'à soulever son haut dont le centre est encore taché du sang qu'elle a elle même perdu. Une fois dénudée, je mouille un gant avant de commencer à éponger le sang qui lui couvre encore l'abdomen. _

_Et c'est étrange. De la voir ainsi...Si...affaibli. Sans défense. Face à moi. Et un instant j'ai presque honte de l'indiscrétion dont je suis obligée de m'affubler pour l'aider. Et de cette lueur dans ces yeux que je suis obligée de supporter. _

_La vérité c'est que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi désemparée. Et ses émotions mises à nue par la force des choses me donnent l'impression d'être une voyeuse. _

_Mais, envers et contre tout, je continue à essuyer ses traces de sang. Avec une minutie qui pourrait presque être assimiler à de la timidité, si elle n'était pas si empreinte de tristesse.  
><em>

_Je remarque soudain que ses yeux, jusqu'à alors plongés dans un vide inaccessible, commencent à suivre mes lents mouvements, commencent à comprendre. _

_- Quinn..._

_C'est le premier mot qu'elle prononce. Et sa voix n'a jamais été aussi éraillée.  
><em>

_- Nous avions 11 ans je crois. Et à cette époque là..._

_Elle a un petit sourire désabusé. _

_- A cette époque, je n'étais pas comme celle que tout le monde voit aujourd'hui. J'étais encore trop jeune pour pouvoir faire face. Un espèce d'idiot me rendait la vie infernale. Et crois-le ou non mais je n'arrivais pas à me défendre. Vraiment, à tout âge, il suffit que tu paraisses faible pour que les gens essayent de t'écraser. Au nom de quoi ?_

_Attentive, je passais une serviette sèche sur son ventre. _

_- Je n'avais rien dit à mes parents. J'avais tellement honte. Je ne voulais pas qu'eux aussi me voit comme ça. A cette époque là, je ne me rendais pas compte que j'étais juste une petite fille effrayée par la méchanceté qu'elle découvrait. Je n'avais encore jamais connu ça. Et ce gosse m'en a fait bavé un moment._

_Un court silence s'installe avant qu'elle ne reprenne son récit. Et je ne sais pourquoi, mais à cet instant, je me sens plus proche d'elle que jamais. _

_- Personne n'osait « traîner » avec moi. Un jour, nous avions sport, je ne me rappelle plus exactement quel sport, je me rappelle simplement qu'on devait se mettre en équipe. Et Le prof l'a mit dans la même équipe que moi. Quand j'ai entendu son nom, je me rappelle juste de cette sensation, au creux de l'estomac. Cette peur..._

_L'imaginer si fragile me sert le ventre. Je pose une main rassurante sur la sienne et elle la sert un moment avant de la relâcher délicatement. _

_- Comme je l'avais pressenti, il a fait un esclandre. Il a certifié qu'il préférait encore mourir que de se mettre avec quelqu'un d'aussi « sale » que moi. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il s'était comporté comme cela avec moi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce jour là, tout cela a prit fin. Tout le monde est partit du groupe après lui. Tout le monde sauf elle. Tout le monde sauf Quinn. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant cela. Elle était simplement une silhouette lointaine, une petite tête blonde un peu solitaire, au fond de la classe._

_Son sourire emplit d'une mélancolie soudaine me donne soudain envie de pleurer. _

_- Si tu l'avais vu...J'ai d'abord pensé qu'elle n'avait pas compris... mais au contraire...elle est restée là, campée sur ses deux pieds. Puis quand je l'ai vu bouger, j'ai pensé qu'à son tour elle allait faire comme les autres. Au lieu de ça, elle lui a sauté dessus. Une vraie furie ! Ils ont du s'y mettre à deux adultes pour l'arracher à lui. Ça fait peut être un peu...niais...mais ce jour là j'ai compris que je ne serais plus jamais seule._

_Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses cuisses avant de remonter vers l'endroit où le canif avait été enfoncé. _

_- Elle a toujours été ainsi...Derrière son air « je m'en foutiste »...Elle a toujours eu un réel intérêt pour les autres. Elle m'a toujours protégé, a toujours été là. Et..._

_Je la sens baisser la tête._

_- Je l'ai perdu._

_Sa voix cassée résonne douloureusement à mes oreilles. Comme si quelque chose, coincé, n'attendait que de pouvoir sortir. _

_- Je les ai perdu toutes les deux._

_Et les larmes silencieuses qui coulent sur son visage me brisent le cœur. _

* * *

><p>Et cette discussion qui m'a clairement convaincu que quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Quinn...Si protectrice ne pouvait pas, même par accident, se transformer en ce qu'elle essayait de nous faire croire. En cette fille sans réel remord. Non...Si certains doutait, j'en étais certaine, tout comme Santana l'avait senti...Tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas.<p>

Perdue dans mes pensées, il faut que Santana tape un petit coup dans ma chaise pour que je comprenne qu'elle s'adresse à moi.

- Irrécupérable, se moque-t-elle gentiment alors que je me tourne complètement vers elle avec un sourire.

- Toi même...répliqué-je alors qu'elle levait les yeux aux ciels.

- C'est vraiment tout ce que tu as en réserve ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une « réserve », tu es là pour ça...

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Léger mais présent. Le premier depuis un mois. Depuis trop longtemps.

- Que voulais-tu me demander ? La questionné-je.

- Cette fête...Celle dont tout le monde parle...

- Celle où tout le lycée a été invité ?

- Oui celle chez le footballeur à la tête de gland...

- lequel ?

- C'est vrai que la plupart ont des têtes de glands. Karofsky, le chef suprême des demi-cerveaux.

- Ah oui ! Je vois maintenant ! M'exclamé-je gaiement alors que Mr Schuester m'intime d'un regard de baisser le ton.

Je réfléchis un moment avant de murmurer :

- Et toi ? Tu vas y aller ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

- S'il te plaît Santana...accompagnes moi.

Un léger sourire joue sur ses lèvres alors que la sonnerie se fait entendre.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

Je me lève à sa suite et alors qu'elle commence à se diriger vers son autre cours je l'aperçois.

C'est très bref mais il est là. Le regard de Brittany. Ce regard qui transperce cet espèce de masque d'indifférence qu'elle orne pour une raison qui m'échappe encore. Et l'espoir me fait sourire un peu plus. Car là, quelque part, il existe bel et bien.

Alors que je me laisse happer par la foule du lycée, me laissant guider vers mon prochain cours, je sens soudainement sa présence. Je vois sa silhouette solitaire s'avancer au cœur des élèves. Quand elle m'aperçoit à son tour, elle dérive légèrement. M'évitant consciemment, faisant passer ça pour de l'indifférence. Cela fait un mois que cela dure. Et je ne peux plus endurer ça. Quinn est mon amie. Et je déteste qu'elle se retrouve ainsi. Répudiée de tous. La honte berçant ses yeux d'une couleur plus sombre.

Alors, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je la suis. Car je sens qu'il est temps. Et que tout cela a assez duré.

- Quinn...

Son nom lancé derrière elle la fait stopper un moment, comme prise par surprise, avant qu'elle ne recommence à marcher, beaucoup plus vite. Malgré cette rebuffade je m'accroche à l'espoir que je pourrais finalement la rattraper. Puis elle pénètre dans les vestiaires de sport, là où elle pense peut être que je ne vais pas la suivre. J'ouvre pourtant la porte, consciente de l'inconnu dans lequel je pénètre en voulant lui faire face. Elle continue de s'enfoncer dans les vestiaires quand je finis de la rattraper, empoignant son bras pour l'arrêter.

Quand elle se retourne, je vois qu'elle essaye mentalement de se préparer à ce qui va se jouer maintenant. Ses sourcils sont froncés...Son front est serti de ridules significative d'une certaine colère. Mais au fond, je la vois...la peur de cet affrontement.

Elle finit par se dégager de ma prise avec une certaine brusquerie.

- Quinn, il faut qu'on parle.

- Je suis en retard, je n'ai pas le temps de parler.

Et sa voix sèche claque dans l'air comme une gifle invisible.

- J'ai « besoin » que l'on parle, insisté-je.

- Et bien pas moi.

Son attitude distante me fait un instant douter de celle que j'ai en face de moi. Et je comprend ce qu'elle essaye de faire. Ce qu'elle a essayé de faire avec nous tous. Ternir son image pour que personne n'ose venir l'affronter.

Et malgré l'appréhension qui m'étreint le cœur, comme elle me l'a apprit, je reste là. Je fais face.

- Quinn...

- BARS TOI ! T'as pas compris quelque chose là dedans ?

Son cri voudrait me faire reculer mais je reste ainsi, tendant ma main vers elle.

- Mais enfin qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas bien dans ta tête ? Les autres te trouvent bizarre et je commence à comprendre pourquoi !

Ses mots me transpercent, me font mal. Mais elle ne mérite absolument pas qu'on la laisse tomber. Je ne la laisserais pas. Car elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Quinn aurait cherché à comprendre. Et je veux comprendre...cette chose qu'elle essaye désespérément de cacher. Lentement, je m'avance vers elle. Et comprenant mon intention elle se recule.

- DEGAGE !

Mais j'avance.

- Arrête...

Et sa colère n'est plus que supplication.

- Vas-t-en...murmure-t-elle soudain, sa carapace se fissurant lentement.

Mais je continue. Et la prend dans mes bras.

- Lâche moi, lance-t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

Mais fermement, je continue à la serrer contre moi.

- Lâche moi Sugar...

Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle craque. Son attitude distante se fissure. Et elle répond à mon étreinte. Me faisant à peine apercevoir toute la solitude dont elle a du se couvrir. Et c'est elle maintenant qui se raccroche à moi, comme si, par ce contact, elle essayait de se raccrocher à la seule chose à laquelle elle peut encore. Et ses pleurs déchirent sa poitrine.

Je n'ai jamais vu Quinn pleurer. Mais ses sanglots sont, à cet instant, le reflet de protection qu'elle a toujours accordé aux autres et que personne ne lui a rendu.

Bernés par son propre jeu, nous n'avons même pas essayer. Coupables de notre jugement. Guider par notre raison, au lieu d'écouter nos sentiments.

- Tu es mon amie Quinn, je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Et cette vérité qui devrait la rassurer, la crispe soudain. Comme si elle prenait à nouveau conscience de cette chose dont elle ne peut se défaire, elle se détache de moi, doucement cette fois-ci.

- Merci.

Puis elle se retourne, pousse la porte des vestiaires et disparaît.

Un souffle bruyant s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que je m'accoude contre la porte du vestiaire.

Je sursaute quand je vois une silhouette sortir de l'ombre. Le regard dur, Santana s'arrête à quelques pas de moi, le visage rempli de questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour =)

Désolée pour le retard, j'avais repris un bon rythme mais je viens de partir en vacances ( Oh Paris...Paris...=) ), donc évidemment je manque à mes devoirs ^^

Alors déjà je commence par un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent encore cette histoire, à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de la lire et de poster des reviews =)

D'ailleurs en parlant de Reviews :

**Axou152, Juju2904**: J'essaye de lui donner plus de profondeur donc je suis contente que le personnage de Sugar vous plaise =) Merci !

**Dororo03 **: Oui j'ai tendance à malmener un peu plus ma pauvre petite Quinn =/ Quelque part, Santana est toujours cette petite fille perdue, j'ai essayé de le faire ressortir à travers sa discussion avec Sugar, dans la manière dont elle se livre ^^ Merci pour ta review ! =)

**Vilou** : merci pour ta review =) Il faudra que j'aille faire un petit tour du côté de tes histoires ;)

**Op2line** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de rewiewer, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire ce genre de commentaire. J'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire =)

**Naze** : mdr Crever ?! A ce point là ? La pauvre... ( Tu as bien raison oui ! ha ha ). J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Et encore merci pour ta review =)

**Zebulon** : Ha ha ha ! Ton histoire m'a bien fait rire ! J'ai aimé me l'imaginer Mouahaha ! =D J'espère que la publication de ce chapitre se fera de manière plus propice à la lecture ;D Merci pour tes reviews en tout cas, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire =)

**Captain Choc...Euh Hana **: Ah la la...Tes reviews m'avaient manqué ! J'aime tes "rally-commentaires" Exactement, la vie n'est pas toujours facile, et j'essaye de le faire ressortir à travers leurs épreuves ^^ Je n'ai jamais véritablement apprécié le personnage de Finn, un peu lourdeau, toujours "chiant", et AVEUGLE, je pense que ça ressort vraiment dans ce que j'écris *sifflote*. Mais Rachel n'a ni confiance en elle, ni en d'éventuels sentiments que Quinn pourrait nourrir à son égard...La vilaine ! C'est vraiment ce que j'ai essayé de faire ressortir en écrivant le passage où Mercedes rentre dans les pensées de Rachel, une impression de "viol" de pensées ( pas sûr que ça existe O_o ).

**Paori **: Oui j'essaye d'en faire quelque chose de cette petiote ! Ha ha ! J'ai vraiment essayé de faire de Sugar un pilier pour les autres ^^ Et tu sais que j'essaye à tout bris de briser leur carapace pour qu'on aperçoive leurs vraies personnalités ;) Et pour ce qui est du fait de "Quiestlaplussadiquedenousdeu x" je pense qu'on peut toutes les deux être dans le "Top 10" finalement ! Parce qu'il n'y a pas que de la douleur physique dans tes chapitres, crois moi ! ;) Ps : En effet, tes reviews flattent particulièrement mon viel égo ! ;D

**NayannaR** : Merci de continuer à lire cette histoire =) Pour ce qui est de Sugar, je la trouve un peu "vide" dans Glee, et là j'ai essayé de lui donner un peu plus de profondeur, et en fait un tout nouveau caractère. Le souvenir de Santana m'est venu "comme ça", naturellement je dirais, et je suis contente qu'il t'est touché. Bref encore merci, en attendant ton chapitre à toi ;)

Bref, je suis contente car ce qu'il ressort c'est que le personnage de Sugar est apprécié. Pour ce chapitre là, en Pov Rachel/Quinn, la confrontation après un mois d'absence :

**Pov Rachel **

Le miroir de ma chambre me renvoi une image ternie. Un reflet qui me colle à la peau depuis quelques temps. Malgré tout, je me prépare, essaye de donner à mon teint un faux éclat, à mes yeux une certaine lueur que je suis loin de ressentir. Je lisse mes cheveux avec ma brosse alors que mes pensées s'évadent vers ces dernières semaines. Si vides de sens.

Je fixe un instant le fond de mon regard. Et la flamme qui l'éblouissait parfois semble s'être envolée définitivement. Loin de moi. Ou peut être avec cette partie de moi qui donnait à mes sourires une vérité qui n'est plus. Je baisse la tête et regarde longuement mes poings serrés l'un contre l'autre sur mes genoux.

Bizarrement, au fond de moi, je voudrais me battre. Sans savoir contre quoi. Et pourquoi. Mais je sens que cette force qui brillait au fond de mes yeux n'est pas encore totalement partie. Ou du moins je ne peux que l'espérer.

Un coup se fait soudain entendre à la porte de ma chambre. Je me redonne une contenance alors qu'un faux sourire vient ornée mes lèvres d'un masque construit sur le mensonge.

- Oui ?

Mon père, Hiram, pénètre dans ma chambre, un sourire calme sur les lèvres.

- Chérie, une de tes amies attend en bas, je peux la faire monter ?

- Bien sûr, fais donc.

J'hésite un instant avant d'ajouter :

- Une amie tu as dis ? Pas Kurt ?

- Non, pas Kurt, répond-t-il évasivement.

Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur mais il échappe à mes questionnements en ressortant rapidement. Je reste fixée sur la porte quand elle s'ouvre à nouveau. Laissant passer une silhouette qui manque de me faire tomber de ma chaise.

La jeune latino-américaine s'avance d'un pas décidé vers moi, regagnant une assurance dans le regard qui lui avait été enlever depuis quelques temps. Une fois la surprise passée, une véritable curiosité s'empare de moi.

Nous nous faisons face. Deux étrangères aux personnalités si différentes. Mais reliées par la même tristesse.

- Il y a un problème avec Quinn...

Je me fige à l'épellation de son prénom.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.

Je me retourne ensuite vers mon haut miroir, essayant de faire bonne figure en recommençant à me coiffer. Les gestes emprunts d'une rigidité qui me donne l'air d'une automate.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit le tien non plus après ce qu'elle a osé te faire, Santana.

Son regard tranchant me coupe instantanément.

- C'est cette chose qui « n'est pas ton problème » qui t'a donné l'air d'une pauvre chose morte ces dernières semaine, Berry? Me lance-t-elle, la voix vibrante d'une colère évidente.

Elle fait à nouveau un pas vers moi. Et cette faiblesse qui l'habite encore ne semble plus aussi forte. Aujourd'hui, Santana Lopez semble avoir retrouver l'envie de vivre.

- Quinn t'a transpercé le ventre avec un couteau Santana ! Le problème c'est elle !

- Le problème c'est qu'on l'a laissé tomber !

Et cette réponse me glace, donne à mes peurs un éclat nouveau. A cette idée affreuse qui me donne l'impression que Quinn n'est pas la personne à blâmer, et que je suis celle qui a trahit sa confiance.

- ça ne me concerne pas...

Mon entêtement sonne tout autant stupide à mes oreilles qu'il doit l'être pour Santana.

- c'est quoi ça ? La réponse toute faite que ton copain t'a mise dans la bouche ? Ou tu peux encore essayer de réfléchir par toi même ?

Je me fige sous l'attaque et sous cette vague négative qui ne fait qu'aller et venir à l'intérieur de mon esprit depuis quelques semaines. Depuis ce fameux jour. Depuis que Quinn est partit.

- C'est pour ça que tu es venue ? Pour m'insulter ?

J'essaye de me défendre, mais au fond...je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle a raison. Elle semble pourtant se calmer, apaiser la colère qui, je le sens, n'est pas dirigée simplement contre moi. Mais contre ce tout qui a mit son amie en retrait de nous tous et d'elle même.

- Je suis venue parce que je pense que Quinn a un problème. Et je veux que tu m'aides à découvrir cette chose qui l'a éloigné de nous. Je veux que tu m'aides à la faire revenir.

Problème ou pas, je ne peux pas y faire face. Je n'ai pas la force qu'elle attend de moi. Je ne suis que Rachel Berry. Je ne suis rien.

Mon regard a l'air d'être une réponse suffisante. Elle recule, le regard voilé.

- Elle m'a aidé...à faire face. Elle m'a relevé. Quinn a été l'amie que je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir. À travers les bons et les mauvais moments, elle a été là. Alors...comme elle l'a toujours fait pour moi, c'est à mon tour de lui tendre la main. Alors, quoi que tu essayes de paraître Berry, toi et ta putain d'image parfaite, je sais qu'au fond tu as la force de te battre...

- Pourquoi...

Et ma voix déraille.

- Pourquoi je me battrais ?

Et les larmes qui strient mes joues ne peuvent mentir à ma place.

- Pour elle.

Je lève mes yeux embués vers le reflet qui me fait face.

- Je ne peux pas.

Et pour la première fois, comme l'image d'une victoire, aussi petite soit-elle, Santana sourit. Léger mais visible, il déforme son visage d'une bonté intérieure qui m'apparaît enfin, cachée derrières des airs durs.

Et ce sourire est une réponse bien suffisante. Elle le comprend, car le moment d'après elle ouvre ma porte et repart, comme si cet échange n'avait jamais existé. Laissant pourtant derrière lui les sillages de ce qu'elle avait voulu me transmettre. Du doute qu'elle avait tenté d'insinuer en moi.

En route pour la fête que donne Karofsky, où tout le lycée a été invité, je me laisse bercer par les accents mélodieux de la radio de la voiture de Kurt. La tête collée contre la vitre, je laisse l'obscurité alentour s'insinuer en moi, essayant d'y trouver un certain oubli.

- On est arrivé, s'extasie Kurt alors que la maison déjà bruyante de Karofsky se profile devant nous.

Une fois la voiture garée, il descend et m'ouvre la porte galamment en me tendant son bras.

- Je suis tellement excitée par tout ça ! Même si Karofsky est un mufle il arrive quand même à avoir un certain goût pour donner les meilleures fêtes.

Le reste de son discours m'échappe dans un concert assourdissant. Les gens autour de nous sont déchaînés sur ce qui semble être la piste de danse, d'autres rient. Autour de nous, le monde se mélange à travers une myriade de visages qui s'effacent l'instant d'après.

Je m'accroche à Kurt pour ne pas me laisser emporter par le mouvement autour de nous. Conscient que je ne me sens pas à l'aise, il me prend par la main pour nous emmener dans le couloir de l'entrée où la foule se disperse en des petits groupes distincts. Nous nous mettons contre l'un des murs, bercés par des accorde légèrement moins forts.

Je les entend venir bien avant de les voir descendre les longs escaliers de la demeure. Bruyants et sans douceurs, ils grognent des propos que je ne regrette pas de ne pas pouvoir entendre. Ils sont quatre. Quatre footballeurs. Et au moins, deux d'entre eux sont saouls. Les autres sont simplement en passe de le devenir. Et en me retournant vers Kurt, je devine son regard. Comme tous ceux qui ne peuvent vivre leur différence sans se voir laisser tranquille, il est la cible principale de ces gros idiots sans cervelles.

Je pense un instant qu'ils vont passer directement au salon. Et c'est ce qu'ils manquent de faire. Mais l'un des derniers croise soudain mon regard puis celui de Kurt. Un sourire carnassier et caractéristique étire ses lèvres alors qu'il attrape l'un des trois autres pour l'emmener vers nous. Je croise mes bras, un air dur le visage alors qu'ils se rapprochent, savourant d'avance ce que je ne comprendrais jamais.

- Tu es venue avec une amie à toi Rachel ?

Je soupire en levant les yeux aux ciels.

- Tu n'as pas autre chose en réserve ?

- Laisse tomber Rachel. Comment veux tu que les mots arrivent jusqu'à lui ? Il lui faudrait un cerveau pour ça.

- Élémentaire mon cher Watson ! Je m'exclame d'un air faussement enjoué alors que Kurt me sourit.

Sourire qui disparaît malgré lui quand l'une des deux brutes l'agrippe par le col pour l'envoyer contre mur.

- Répète ça un peu lopette !

Poussée par un instinct naturel, je m'avance vers lui et l'agrippe pour qu'il lâche Kurt.

- Laisse le espèce de sale imbécile bouché !

Il commence à serrer la gorge de Kurt, aveuglée par sa colère, son idiotie et surtout par l'alcool.

- Laisse le !

Inquiète, je commence à lui frapper le dos, répétant mon geste sans qu'un seul de ceux-ci ne semble réellement l'atteindre.

- Lâche le !

Cette fois-ci j'utilise une technique que mes pères n'ont pas tardé à m'apprendre pour me défendre contre d'éventuels agresseurs. Une technique simple.

Je balance mon pied le plus fort possible entre ses jambes écartées. Instantanément ou presque il lâche Kurt qui retombe lentement contre le mur. Il lance un cri aigu en retombant sur le sol, se tenant l'entrejambe comme si il venait de subir une blessure grave.

Une technique simple. Et efficace. Je vais vers Kurt. Il se tient la gorge à deux mains, essayant d'aspirer l'air autour de lui, difficilement.

- Viens Kurt...

Mais je me sens soudain happée en arrière alors qu'une poigne féroce empoigne mon bras. Ses deux mains serrées sur mes deux bras, il me soulève pour me cogner fortement, à mon tour, contre le mur derrière moi. La douleur derrière mon crâne explose les bruits autour de moi, les faisant se taire à un simple murmure. Je ferme les yeux alors que je le sens crier contre ma bouche des mots incohérents. Quand je reprend conscience, il me tient toujours au dessus du sol.

- Tu veux encore faire la maligne Berry ?

Et c'est quand il se décale légèrement que je la vois.

**Pov Quinn **

La rage qui me tord le ventre n'a jamais été aussi forte. Je ne réfléchis plus, aux conséquences, à ce que je « dois » faire, à ce que je pourrais éventuellement « ne pas faire », j'agis. Car rien n'a plus d'importance, mis à pars elle.

Je me jette contre son flanc si brusquement que ses mains lâchent instantanément Rachel. Je profite de sa surprise pour le pousser à nouveau avec force loin d'elle, avant de me mettre entre eux.

Quand il se retourne vers moi, il semble stupéfait. Et je ne sais exactement ce qui doit le surprendre le plus. Que je défende Rachel ou que j'ai l'air autant déterminée. Il essaye de reprendre contenance devant moi et ceux qui assistent au spectacle autour de nous.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend Fabray ?

Mais je ne répond pas, mon cœur battant la chamade au rythme de mon emportement.

- Tu défends Berry maintenant ? Rit-il en s'avançant légèrement.

Sans tarder, j'envoie ma main le plus fort possible contre sa joue avant d'attaquer à nouveau mais avec mon poing. La douleur fuse à travers mes doigts alors que je les ramène vers moi.

Qu'il est pu la toucher...lui faire mal m'est intolérable.

À nouveau touché, il s'avance et je lui envoie mon autre main contre la joue. La claque semble résonner un instant contre mes oreilles, me rendant son son presque aussi fort que la musique autour de nous. Puis les gestes s'enchaînent, et cette fois-ci je sais qu'il n'aura aucun regret à laisser parler son agressivité. J'esquive l'une de ses prises avant d'envoyer mon genou entre ses jambes et de le plaquer contre le mur, laissant mon bras appuyer le plus fort possible sur sa pomme d'Adam. Et tout se passe si vite que je doute un instant qu'il est pu pleinement prendre conscience de ce qui lui arrive.

- Ne la touche plus jamais...

Mon murmure menaçant s'étend jusqu'à lui seul. Et j'entends encore les paroles rieuses de Santana quand elle s'amusait à commenter mes accès de colère. « Tu caches bien ton jeu derrière ton petit air de fille sage Quinn. Quinn la Lionne ! ». Et c'est exactement l'image que je dois donner à cet instant.

Je relâche mes muscles et le laisse respirer à nouveau correctement. Les entraînements de Schuester n'auront pas été vains. Vaincu, pour la première fois de sa vie, il fait quelque chose d'à peu près intelligent et part, emportant avec lui des relents d'alcool et de grognements. Faisant se disperser les gens autour de nous.

Lentement je me tourne vers Rachel. Je l'inspecte du regard pour savoir si elle n'est pas blessée. Mais la seule intensité de ses deux yeux sombres, fixés sur moi, me font instantanément tourner la tête vers Kurt.

- Merci Quinn...me lance-t-il en hochant la tête, reconnaissant.

Et un instant, même si il n'est qu'infime, je crois retrouver cette confiance qui m'a été enlevé. C'est quand je vois Finn traverser la foule de danseurs que je décide qu'il est temps d'y aller. Sans un mot je me retourne et part, alors que ma seule envie est de m'imprégner toute entière d'elle, de son image.

L'air froid du soir s'insinue à travers mon haut quand je sors dehors pour aller jusqu'à ma voiture. Je pénètre à l'intérieur et laisse reposer un instant ma tête contre l'appuie-tête derrière moi. Il n'y avait que moi pour avoir la fameuse idée de venir à cette fête. Qu'un être aimant souffrir pour s'infliger la vision de Rachel inaccessible et enfermée dans une colère légitime. Je soupire avant de poser ma main sur la clé du contact. Mais avant que j'ai pu démarrer, la portière coté passager s'ouvre brusquement, laissant entrer l'une des seules personnes que j'ai envie de voir. Et la seule qu'il m'est interdit de voir.

Je regarde un instant son visage. Ses traits. Ses yeux en forme d'amande où se déverse la couleur sombre de ses iris. Son visage déformée par la colère.

- c'était quoi « ça » ? s'exclame-t-elle soudain.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide tu m'as compris ? Je peux me débrouiller toute seule !

J'ai rêvé de la revoir. Dès l'instant où j'ai été condamnée à ne plus pouvoir que l'apercevoir au détour d'un couloir, c'est mes rêves qui se sont chargés de m'imposer son image. Une image emplie de la frustration de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher. Je voulais...non...je devais la voir. J'avais besoin de ça. Comme une alcoolique après sa bouteille.

- Oh et bien la prochaine fois je laisserais le premier con venir t'emplâtrer contre un mur et je m'éclaterais à faire un puzzle avec ce qui restera de toi !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! S'écrie-t-elle soudain, nous surprenant toutes les deux.

Et la blessure que m'inflige ses paroles glace un instant le cœur que je pense encore avoir.

- C'est très clair.

Un long silence s'étire pendant lequel la voiture n'est chargée que de son parfum, de sa présence. Et même si ce moment n'est qu'une plaie béante, je ne peux que rester là, la laissant s'imprégner de moi.

Brisant cet instant, elle sort soudain de la voiture. Alors je reste là, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Vide moi même.

Et puis, prise d'une pulsion plus forte que ma raison et tout ce qui a pu contraindre à me faire laisser les choses ainsi, je sors à mon tour et commence à marcher vers sa silhouette qui s'éloigne déjà.

- Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fais de mal !

Rachel stoppe aux premiers mots qui s'échappent de mes lèvres. Elle se retourne brusquement avant de revenir vers moi, ses joues striées par une tristesse qui me met à genoux. Elle me fait face.

- Ce qu'il y a c'est que je me demande comment j'ai pu tromper mon petit ami avec la moitié d'une garce immorale, siffle-t-elle soudain en se rapprochant tellement de moi que je pense un instant défaillir.

Et comme pour contrer cette colère. Et surtout parce que ces mots me font réellement mal, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre une horreur.

- ce n'est pas ma faute si ton copain n'arrive pas à te baiser correctement !

Sa gifle part instantanément. Et ce contact, aussi brusque soit-il, n'en reste pas moins un contact. C'est la première fois depuis un mois qu'elle me touche à nouveau. Et même si c'est pour me faire mal, mon corps voudrait à nouveau la voir aussi près qu'elle vient de l'être. Et pour avoir ce genre de pensées, je dois être devenue folle.

Ma main remonte naturellement vers ma joue pour y caresser la douloureuse chaleur qui s'en échappe encore. Et bouleversée par la dure réalité de ce moment, mon visage se fissure et laisse apparaître celle qui se cache derrière le masque.

Je laisse le temps passer, s'éterniser, attendant avec appréhension le moment où elle s'en ira. Mais elle reste simplement là.

Et je la trouve tellement belle.

Soudain, son premier mouvement me fige. Et au lieu de reculer...Au lui de fuir, et à nouveau, comme ce dernier jour, elle s'avance. Elle fait face. Ses mains chaudes prennent mon visage entre ses mains. Et si le premier toucher était agressif, celui-ci n'est plus que douceur. Elle rapproche doucement mon visage du sien, s'accroche à moi.

Je dois rêver.

Je ne peux que rêver.

Car dans mes rêves, elle est ainsi. Dans mes rêves, je peux sentir ce sentiment que je ne peux faire qu'espérer.

Oui, à l'intérieur de mes songes, tout finit irrémédiablement par s'arranger, et elle ne fait plus demi-tour. Ainsi je laisse mon rêve perdurer à travers ce moment.

Elle frotte son nez contre ma joue, puis ses lèvres m'électrisent, caressant ma peau de leur forme. Et à travers cette douceur, je perçois encore l'humidité de ses larmes que sa peau me transmet en sillons salés. Alors délicatement, je l'embrasse. Et ce baiser bat furieusement jusqu'à mon cœur, si fort que je pense un instant qu'il s'est peut être arrêté.

Après tout, dans les rêves, c'est peut être possible.

Mes lèvres remontent à travers les traces légères de ses larmes. Elles vont jusqu'au coin de ses yeux, alors que ses cils les caressent en se fermant.

- Rachel ! Rachel !

Et soudain, le rêve se brise. S'étale en milliers de morceaux entre nos deux corps, à nouveau séparer par le cri de Finn. Nous nous regardons. Elle semble désemparée et je sens qu'elle voudrait faire quelque chose...mais qu'une autre la retient encore. Alors, je me recule, avant que Finn ne nous trouve. Je commence à marcher vers ma voiture quand je me retourne, une dernière fois vers elle.

Et elle a ce regard. Et il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais pouvoir faire à ce moment. Mais que je ne peux même pas envisager.

Alors je fais la seule chose que je peux encore. Je pars.

Car, après tout, ce n'était peut être qu'un rêve...


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tout le monde =) je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde par MP, sauf à Naze :  
><strong>

**Oui je fais parfois passer Finn pour un gros abruti...Enfin dans la série ça ne semble pas vraiment mieux O_o Et oui, je ne pouvais pas les laisser en froid aussi longtemps ;)  
><strong>

**Voici la suite =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Santana<strong>

Je fend la foule. Et je la vois apparaître. C'est très étrange. Penser aussi souvent à quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'aussi proche et d'en être brusquement séparer. Si bien, qu'en la revoyant, je ne sais quel sentiment est le plus fort. Est-ce le manque ? L'incompréhension ? L'amertume ? Au milieu d'inconnus, je me laisse bercer par les accords d'une musique qui me paraît pourtant bien lointaine.

Je prend le temps de détailler son corps, si souvent parcouru. Je me remémore ces moments. « Ces » et non plus « nos ». J'ai l'impression de sentir, là...les rainures que son indifférence a tracé sur mon cœur. Ses irrégularités qui m'ont rendu si faible. Qui m'ont fait assimiler l'amour à la souffrance. Il n'y a qu'un être aimé qui puisse vous faire tant souffrir.

Oui, je la sens. Cette cassure. Ce vide immense entre nous. Et cette constatation m'empêche de respirer correctement.

Soudain, au creux de ma main à demi ouverte, je sens une autre main venir s'y déposer. Me serrer un peu plus fort. Un soutien jamais espéré. Je me tourne vers le visage de Sugar. Elle me regarde. Sa main dans la mienne me donne soudain l'impression de compter. Son visage si doux se fend d'un sourire confiant. Un sourire qui veut simplement dire que tout ira bien. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir me rapprocher autant de quelqu'un. Je l'ai laissé si facilement accéder à cette partie de moi que si peu de personnes connaissent.

Elle a les cheveux détachés. De longs cheveux d'un brun clair, légèrement ondulés, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Et elle porte une jolie robe, dont la simplicité la met pourtant en valeur.

- Tu es très jolie...

Le rouge qui monte jusqu'à ses joues me donne envie de sourire.

- Toi aussi, me répondit-elle avec un regard vers la robe bleu sombre que je porte.

- Merci...

On la bouscule et mon regard rencontre instantanément les yeux rieurs du garçon. En me voyant avancer vers lui, il se décompose et recule. Mais la main de Sugar, toujours accrochée à la mienne, me retient doucement.

- ça ne fait rien, me dit-elle en me tirant à sa suite, fendant la foule.

Elle m'emmène jusqu'à un banc en périphérie de la piste de danse et je m'assois docilement alors qu'elle lâche ma main.

- Tu aurais du me laisser faire, la sermonné-je.

- J'aurais eu trop peur...

- Je ne risquais rien !

- Pour lui, rit-elle alors qu'un léger sourire détend mes lèvres.

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi, le regard rivé à la piste de danse. Je ne peux comprendre comment on ne peut même penser qu'à lui faire du mal. Je sais que sa douceur et son air un peu « ailleurs », beaucoup trop visible, est une faille que certains prennent plaisir à agrandir. Elle est si...innocente. Voyant que je l'observe, elle tourne son visage vers moi, attendant silencieusement que j'intervienne.

- Il n'y a personne qui t'intéresse ?

Je lance un coup d'œil à la piste de danse. Elle rit doucement.

- Je pense plutôt que c'est moi qui n'intéresse personne.

- Ne dis pas ça...

Elle tourne à nouveau les yeux vers la piste. Et je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de se serrer. A ce moment précis, je la vois. Cette solitude qui l'habite. Alors, je prend son visage entre mes mains et la force à le tourner vers moi. Surprise, elle ne peut que me fixer.

- Tu mérites mieux que ces idiots...

- Et que crois tu donc que je mérite ?

Et je me fige. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais cette question remue quelque chose en moi. Je lâche son visage doucement, sans pourtant fuir son regard.

- Quelqu'un qui te voit vraiment...Qui voit la dévotion que tu portes aux autres, qui voit les sacrifices que tu fais pour que tout le monde se sente bien. Mais surtout, quelqu'un qui te fera voir combien tu peux compter...combien tu es importante.

La surprise est la principale émotion qui traverse son visage. Qui traverse peut être le mien. Je ne sais exactement ce qu'il m'a prit, de me dévoiler ainsi, de dévoiler combien, en si peu de temps, Sugar a pu compté. Elle essaye de se reprendre, balbutie quelque chose que la musique recouvre complètement. Puis, quelque chose semble l'envahir avant qu'elle ne regarde avec angoisse la main posée sur sa cuisse. Et là je vois ce qui la terrifie. Celle-ci commence à disparaître doucement. Recouvrant petit à petit sa peau d'un filet transparent. Je vois la panique s'emparer d'elle. Je veux l'aider mais elle m'empêche de l'atteindre en s'éloignant. Comme si ma simple approche risquait de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Elle finit simplement par fermer ses yeux, la concentration donnant à ses traits un air sérieux. Puis, quand elle les rouvre, son bras est à nouveau « normal ».

- Désolée. J'ai du mal à ne pas disparaître, sourit-elle avec une certaine gêne, alors je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse me voir comme tu le dis...

Doucement, avec un naturel déconcertant, je dis la seule chose à dire. La seule chose que je ressens véritablement.

- Moi...moi, je te vois.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Rachel <strong>

L'alcool. Liquide teinté d'oubli. Et là tout de suite, ça me paraît une merveilleuse idée. Enfermée dans une chambre, assise sur le sol, je regarde un instant les lueurs que me transmettent les lampadaires au dehors. Avant que mes yeux ne se perdent dans les reflets mordorés de la bouteille que je tiens entre mes mains. Le bruit du bouchon tinte un instant quand je l'ouvre. Puis, armée de ma lâcheté habituelle, je bois d'un trait une rasade. Je grimace un instant quand le liquide brûle ma gorge. Je tousse. J'ai même presque mal quand je réessaye. Mais tout cela a-t-il vraiment encore de l'importance ?

Gorgée après gorgée, je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que cela change quoi que ce soit. Mais là, quelque part, mon esprit n'est plus assez clair pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. À la moitié de la grande bouteille que je tiens entre les mains, je le sais, je le comprend. Je suis saoule. Et je me met à rire sans raison particulière. Car je comprend encore que j'aurais beau boire quoi que ce soit, il me faudra aller plus loin pour que la douleur s'estompe. Car la voilà amplifiée, encore plus forte. J'essaye de me lever. Trébuche. Me relève à nouveau et jette la bouteille au sol, son liquide se déversant sans résistance sur le tapis de la chambre. Et je me remet à rire en me dirigeant vers la porte. Tout a l'air de bouger. Rien n'a l'air d'être véritablement à sa place.

Aveuglée par l'alcool et par des émotions poussées à l'extrême, j'essaye juste de trouver un endroit où je n'aurais plus mal. J'erre comme un fantôme et cette image étire mes lèvres dans un sourire amer. Oui, voilà tout ce que je suis à présent, tout ce que j'ai l'impression de d'être devenu : Un fantôme. Je bute sur quelque chose et je remarque alors un homme allongé sur le sol. Je continue et me heurte à un couple qui ne semble même pas le remarquer avant de me cogner à un mur. Non...pas un mur. Mais une immense armoire à glace.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Puck ?

- Rachel ?

Son regard transperce ma tristesse pour venir se poser sur mon visage dévasté.

- Laisse moi...

J'essaye de me dégager mais il me retient un instant, sincèrement inquiet.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

Ses yeux m'examinent avant que quelque chose, peut être dans mon attitude lui mette la puce à l'oreille.

- Tu as bu ? Tu as bu Rachel ?

Mais je m'empresse de me dégager. Je veux être seule. J'ai besoin de l'être. Alors, sans m'occuper de son intérêt, je passe devant lui.

- Rachel...

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi ! Je n'ai besoin de personne !

Et cette phrase me revient comme un écho à ma mémoire. En faisant fi de cela, Je commence à descendre tant bien que mal les escaliers pour arriver en bas où un bruit horriblement fort résonne jusqu'à moi. Je comprend enfin que ce son de demeuré n'est autre que de la musique. Je m'engouffre parmi eux. Certains crient, d'autres rient, tout le monde a l'air de s'amuser. Et je me demande comment ils font ça ? Être heureux ? Je le ressens tellement fort maintenant : l'agonie de cette chose au fond de moi. C'est étrange, que tout me paraisse si flou et si clair à la fois. Que toutes ces émotions au fond de moi me semblent décupler alors que mes sens semblent me lâcher.

Alors je fais comme eux. Je laisse mon corps aller jusqu'à cette musique. Ce bruit de fond qui ne me dit rien. Je bouge sans savoir trop comment, ni pourquoi. Je sens juste l'attention des autres se tourner, à intervalle, vers moi. Mais ça n'a aucune sorte d'importance. Non, aucune.

Alors que je me laisse à nouveau aller à la musique avec cette impression de n'être plus qu'une coquille vide. Qu'un corps dénudé d'âme. Pourtant, cette souffrance ne peut venir que d'un être doué d'une certaine conscience ? Puis-je dire que je suis encore vivante ? Est-ce donc cela ? Seulement la douleur qui peut encore me permettre de me sentir encore en vie ?

Soudain, une main ferme vient m'enlever à tout cela. Me porter à l'orée de la foule. Le regard de Finn me transperce. Il a encore cet air sur le visage, cet air de Monsieur-je-sais-tout qui m'horripile.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je ne t'ai pas vu de la soirée et je te retrouve au milieu de la piste, en train de te donner en spect...

- Je m'amuse Finn, j'en ai encore le droit ?

- Tu as bu ? Devine-t-il avec irritation.

Rien que de le voir m'énerve. Car il est...lui. Car il n'est pas « elle ». Il est tout son contraire. Et ma culpabilité fait naître une colère encore plus grande.

- Oui, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser de temps en temps aussi non ?

- Pas comme ça ! Tu es ma copine et je refuse que tu...

- Tu refuses ?

Mes mots, armés d'une colère froide, donnent à mes veines un nouveau feu. Un pouvoir qui n'est pas encore éteint.

- Tu n'es bon qu'à ça ! Commander ma vie...Décider ce qui est bon pour moi, décider ce qui ne l'est pas...Je ne suis pas « ta » chose Finn !

- Tu n'es plus toi même...

- Mais alors dis moi...Ce que tu veux que je sois ! Dis le moi !

Je le repousse quand il essaye de me rapprocher de lui. Je le repousse car, embrumée par l'alcool, et embrouillée par tous ses sentiments qui s'agitent à l'intérieur de moi, je ne peux plus. Je ne peux plus mentir. Jouer à ce jeu qui n'est pas le mien.

- je n'en peux plus...murmuré-je assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Il me regarde, quelque chose que je n'avais que rarement vu chez lui dans les yeux. Une colère, miroir de la mienne. Jumelle. Presque complémentaire. Pour des raisons pourtant différentes. Je sens la brume de l'alcool poser un instant un voile noir sur mes yeux, alors je recule. Car c'est la seule chose que je peux encore faire. La seule chose depuis que Quinn est partit.

- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis...Soupire-t-il comme si j'avais été une enfant, sans prendre en compte mes états d'âme.

Et je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, ce qui un jour a pu me forcer à ne serait-ce qu'imaginer une vie à ses côtés. Il n'est qu'un mirage, que je me suis imposée, tant bien que mal, pour combler cette peur. Et à cet instant, tout cela m'étouffe. Je me retourne pour partir, mais pas assez vite car il me rattrape instantanément, avec une force qui donne enfin une douleur physique à celle qui gît à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Et quand je me retourne, je le vois. Ce feu. Cette rage qui le surprend.

- Lâche moi tout de suite !

- Alors calme toi !

Et je vois ce qu'il essaye de faire. A nouveau, il essaye d'éteindre la flamme encore présente. Il essaye, par sa force, de me faire plier. Et à ce combat là, je ne sais si je survivrais bien longtemps.

Et soudain, deux yeux d'une bonté incroyable se dessinent derrière lui. Sugar se tient à ses côtés, une main posée sur le bras de Finn, comme pour l'empêcher de me faire du mal.

- Laisse Rachel, s'il te plaît.

Alors il me relâche, conscient qu'il est allé trop loin. Et je peux encore sentir mes poings trembler quand il s'en va. Enfin. Je croise un instant le regard de Sugar, qui semble silencieusement me demander si tout va bien.

- Tu sais n'est ce pas ?

Elle ne semble pas comprendre tout de suite. Puis, quelque chose, dans mon visage peut être, lui impose le fil de mes pensées. Alors, elle hoche simplement la tête, un air peiné sur le visage.

Je recule à nouveau, pour échapper à cette chose qui semble me poursuivre. Je m'éloigne. A nouveau happée par la foule. Soudain, on me bouscule, un garçon courant et hurlant des mots qui me reviennent difficilement alors qu'un mouvement de foule se fait soudain sentir autour de moi.

- les flics arrivent ! Cassez vous tous !

Je m'enfonce dans la foule de personnes qui se bousculent autour de moi. Et je me laisse emportée par ce chaos humain. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre. Alors je reste là, ballottée de part et d'autre, une affreuse envie de vomir au creux de l'estomac. C'est quand je sens un froid mordant s'insinuer à travers ma robe que je comprend que je suis arrivée dehors. Les gens autour de moi court alors que je ne peux que tituber.

- Ils sont là !

Et dans la brume bruyante qui m'entoure je les entend. Les sirènes, les cris autoritaires à l'intérieur de la maison. Et la peur de ceux qui m'entourent semble décuplée, leurs mouvements devenus encore plus pressant contre moi.

Mais je ne peux que rester là. Qu'ils m'embarquent. Ou que la folie qui m'entoure m'écrase. Je m'en fiche bien.

Les sens embrumés, je ne peux que laisser mes jambes se plier d'elles même. Et assise sur un sol cotonneux, j'attends. Et j'ai si froid. Oui, rien n'a jamais été aussi froid. Alors que les bruits semblent encore plus proches, je sens qu'on me tire par le bras, qu'on m'oblige à me relever. Je rechigne à suivre cette main secourable avant qu'une impulsion ne me remette sur mes deux pieds. Encore chancelante, je vais pouvoir à nouveau déverser ma colère, quand c'est « elle » qui se superpose à mon regard.

Ça ne peut être possible.

- Viens avec moi...

Oui, cette voix...

Les effets de l'alcool atteignent leur apogée quand je sens sa main chaude s'insinuer à travers la mienne, me presser. Et je ne peux que la suivre. Car c'est tout ce que je souhaite maintenant. Alors elle m'emmène à sa suite, cet excès de désir réalisé m'offrant un répit exaltant. Réconfortant. Elle s'arrête un instant et je me cogne à son corps avec un certain bonheur. Je me demande un instant si je lui ai fais mal, mais tout ce que je peux encore faire c'est aspirer son parfum. M'en imprégner jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer que cela. Je sens ses bras m'entourer alors que son visage se colle au mien, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne murmure des mots à mes oreilles.

- Accroches toi à moi Rachel...s'il te plaît, accroches toi.

Je me laisse dériver, entraîner par sa voix et le magnétisme qu'elle a sur moi. Cette envie absurde de la sentir toujours plus près.

- Rachel...

Alors je lui obéis. Esclave de la voix qui perce la brume dans laquelle l'alcool m'a plongé. Je me rapproche colle mon bassin au sien avant qu'elle ne me soulève légèrement et que j'entoure mes jambes autour d'elle.

- Merci, me dit-elle alors que je sens ses lèvres chaudes se déposer un trop court instant sur ma joue.

Je pose simplement ma tête sur son épaule, et me laisse enfin aller alors qu'une impulsion défit la gravité, et m'emmène loin des bruits. Loin du sol. Loin de cette souffrance. Délivrée, je sens simplement le froid mordant du vent battre contre moi, dans une danse pourtant apaisante.

- S'il te plaît...Ne me laisse plus.

Et j'enfonce mon visage dans ses cheveux.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Quinn<strong>

Quand j'atterris sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, je bénis l'instinct qui m'a poussé à la laisser ouverte. Je la sens marmonner quelque chose dans mes cheveux alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Apaisée de la sentir à nouveau près de moi. Je la dépose lentement sur mon lit et n'obtenant pas de réponse de sa part, je ne peux que profiter de cette proximité.

- Rachel...il faut que tu...

- Non, grommelle-t-elle en s'agrippant encore plus fortement à moi.

- Rachel...

- Non Quinn...

Emplie d'une allégresse étrange, je ne peux m'empêcher de la laisser faire. Quand je sens ses bras se défaire pourtant, je la laisse retomber doucement sur le lit derrière elle. Sans faire attention, jusqu'à ce que je sente sa main agripper assez fermement mon bras pour que je tombe à sa suite, l'évitant de justesse en déclenchant mon pouvoir. Volant à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux pour comprendre pourquoi je ne suis pas tombée à ses côtés. Ses deux yeux d'une couleur trop profonde pour clairement la définir s'accrochent aux miens, avant qu'un sourire aussi doux que rassuré ne vienne jouer sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es encore là... murmure-t-elle en levant l'une de ses mains pour jouer avec l'une des mèches qui retombent vers elle.

Attirer, je ne peux que me laisser retomber délicatement sur elle, plaçant mes mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Aspirant tout ce qu'elle représente.

- Tu m'as manqué...

Je souris, car je ne peux faire que ça.

- Toi aussi...

Et cette réponse semble la satisfaire. L'apaiser.

- Pourquoi tu as bu Rachel ? Je lui demande simplement.

Elle caresse mon visage. Doucement, ses doigts dessinent la courbe de mon nez, s'attardent sur ma joue, s'y pose avant qu'elle n'avance ses lèvres pour embrasser les miennes. Et j'ai beau savoir qu'elle est encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool, je ne peux m'empêcher de profiter de cet instant volé. De ce court moment, où je peux enfin être moi même.

Alors que je vais me relever, un gémissement de frustration me retient, me fait stopper, debout, devant le lit.

- Ne t'en vas, je t'en prie...

- Je suis là...la rassuré-je.

Je fais descendre la couverture alors qu'elle se hisse tant bien que mal pour se lever. Abandonnant le tissu, je vais vers elle alors qu'elle tangue jusqu'à moi. Je la rattrape alors qu'elle se met à rire. Comme une enfant le ferait. Avec un laisser aller contagieux. Arrivant à me reprendre assez pour la faire asseoir sur le lit, je pose un genoux à terre pour réussir à lui enlever ses talons.

Et quand je relève les yeux vers elle, son regard me fige sous son intensité.

- Ce n'est pas l'alcool, dit-elle simplement. Je suis...Saoule. Mais c'est simplement...

Alors que je me relève elle prend ma main dans la sienne avant de l'attirer jusqu'à son visage. Elle embrasse ma paume avec une tendresse qui me laisse coite.

- C'est juste...murmure-t-elle alors que je sens son souffle s'insinuer à travers mes doigts, qu'à cet instant, je suis plus moi même que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Elle se met à rire doucement.

- ça ne doit pas être très clair...s'excuse-t-elle alors que je souris à nouveau.

- Si, ça l'est, la rassuré-je en montant la main qu'elle tient toujours dans la sienne, jusqu'à sa joue.

Je caresse doucement son visage. Puis je l'aide à se mettre sous la couverture.

- Viens, dit-elle en tirant doucement sur ma main.

Tant bien que mal, je retire à mon tour mes chaussures, avant de venir jusqu'à elle et de me glisser à ses côtés.

- J'ai froid...dit-elle en rapprochant son corps du mien.

Et je sens soudain le désir pulser le long de mon corps. Honteuse de ma propre faiblesse, j'essaye doucement de me dégager alors qu'elle se raccroche à moi, s'approchant toujours plus.

- Moi aussi, murmure-t-elle simplement. Si je n'avais pas bu autant, tu ne t'en serais pas tirer aussi facilement, Quinn Fabray...

Je la sens qui enfouis sa tête dans mon cou, son bras sur mes hanches, et ses jambes emmêlées aux miennes. Je la sens bouger un instant alors que j'embrasse sa tempe et qu'elle sert légèrement sa main sur mon dos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour ! Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Je ne remercierais jamais assez ceux qui continue à suivre cette histoire. Un énorme merci aussi à ceux qui prennent aussi le temps de poster des reviews =) **

**D'ailleurs en parlant de ça : **

**juju2904 : Pour une fois que Finn ne gâche pas quelque chose...n'est ce pas ?;) J'espère que la suite de leur relation te plaira =) **

**Dororo03 : C'est un peu un trait de son caractère qui m'a fait penser à Luna Lovegood, ce côté un peu décalé. ( C'est un secret mais j'ai toujours adoré le personnage de Luna, ça a du ressortir;) ). Puck devrait être un peu plus présent peut être dans la deuxième partie ( si deuxième partie j'arrive à faire =) ). **

**Op2line : Alors que dire ? Merci ? Encore et encore. J'en suis à 16 chapitres, et l'histoire avec Mercedes n'est pas très clair depuis le début ( c'est le cas de le dire ) alors je comprends tout à fait que tu sois larguée. J'espère que tu y verras plus clair dans les chapitres à venir;) J'espère pouvoir publier aussi régulièrement que possible avec la rentrée et mon satané partiel =/ **

**camille76260 : Ne t'inquiète pas, elles vont vite se retrouver;) ( Au chapitre suivant ^^ ). **

**vilou : Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Sugar et Santana...il faudra lire pour voir. Mais, quoi qu'il se passe, rien ne sera simple. Rien n'est jamais simple sinon ce n'est pas marrant !;) On a le même point de vu sur Finn alors. Oui, j'ai hésité un moment pour ce dernier passage...mais je voulais à tout prix le mettre, alors j'ai laissé de côté ma satané raison;) **

**Kennedy : Merci à toi de lire cette histoire plutôt ^^ **

**Naze : Ha ha je suis contente, j'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire en tout cas ! Pour Santana...ah ça...les réponses ne vont pas arriver tout de suite;) **

**Mel71 : Et voilà la suite;) **

**Zebulon : Pour ce qui est de Sugar et Santana je ne vais rien rendre facile pour le coup, je suis désolée Zeb ! Mais je suis réellement attachée au personnage de Sugar ( pas dans la série O_o ) et j'aimerais pouvoir réussir à la faire voir autrement. La faire évoluer dans cette histoire. J'espère y arriver;) Encore un grand merci pour tes reviews ! Mais ça je te l'ai déjà dis...redis..répéter...Merci merci merci !;) ( J'espère bien que ma menace a été prise au sérieux ! Mouahaha ! ). **

**Paori : Physiquement pas ! Tu vois tu recommences avec tes compliments...C'est normal que j'adore tes reviews ma pauvre, tu vois à chaque fois ce que tu m'écris...toi, Zeb, vous êtes incorrigibles ! Ha ha ! Je suis contente que tu trouves le personnage de Sugar attachant, j'espère que ça va continuer ! =) ( mdr c'est vrai qu'au bout de 16 chapitres, un commencent de lucidité pour ces deux là...il fallait vraiment que je m'y mette ! O_o ). Alors Là il devrait me rester une dizaine de chapitres encore normalement ^^ **

**NayannaR : Ah ! … Mais je me répète...où est la suite de ton histoire à toi ? Oui je l'attends toujours U_u;) Je suis contente que tu apprécies ce que j'ai essayé de faire entre elles deux ( Rachel et Quinn ). Ah Sugar et Santana, s'est revenu beaucoup dans les reviews...la plupart sont de ton avis je pense... ( mais j'ai un avis qui diverge ha ha ) on verra bien;) J'ai bien profité de mon voyage à Paris, maintenant la rentrée va être moins marrante je pense;) J'espère que ton voyage en Angleterre aura été tout aussi bien =) **

**Encore un petit mot pour remercier encore ****YoungAndWild**** pour son message super joli =) **

**Voici la suite ! =) **

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Sugar <strong>

Cela arrive certains matins. Je ne sais si cela vient de mes rêves ou d'autre part. Les yeux toujours fermés, son image s'interpose comme un mirage, trop lointain pour être atteint. Elle semble heureuse. Peut être parce que je veux qu'elle le soit. Je préfère m'imaginer, qu'à certains moments, elle revient me voir, m'accompagne...invisible. Comme mon pouvoir me permet de l'être parfois.

J'ai aimé ma mère et elle m'a aimé, du moment où son regard a croisé le mien pour la première fois jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne. Définitivement. Je n'avais alors que sept ans...sept merveilleuses années que j'ai eu la chance de passer à ses côtés. Sept années trop courtes.

- Bonjour...

J'ouvre les yeux et l'image de ma mère s'efface brusquement, comme une bougie que l'on souffle. Je me relève doucement et regarde fixement la jeune femme assise sur le fauteuil, à côté de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Paisible, ses traits ont ainsi l'air plus fragiles, moins immortels qu'ils ne le sont véritablement.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Me demande-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête silencieusement, la questionnant du regard.

- Ne pense pas...ce fauteuil est très confortable.

- Je sais. Ma mère s'y installait souvent.

- S'y « installait » ?

- Elle est morte.

Elle se fige sous cette vérité crue, que maladroitement, je n'ai pas pensé à adoucir. « Elle est partie », « elle n'est plus de ce monde », y-a-t-il vraiment une expression adéquate pour qualifier ce vide que tout être aimé laisse en mourant ? Un mot qui pourrait expliquer à un enfant que sa mère ne reviendra plus ? Peut être, parfois, le silence est-il la plus douce manière de comprendre.

J'aurais voulu, à cette époque, que l'on respecte cela. Que mon père le comprenne. Mais perdu autant que je pouvais l'être, il n'a pas comprit qu'essayer d'échanger ma peine avec de parfaits inconnus n'était qu'une manière de plus de ne pas me sentir bien. Qu'il ne faisait qu'ajouter, dans sa maladresse, à cette impression affreuse d'avoir perdue une partie de moi-même.

Je n'étais alors qu'une enfant.

- Je suis désolée...

Je reviens au présent quand Santana prononce ces mots si souvent dit. Pourtant, à travers ses lèvres, ils sonnent emplis d'un profond besoin de m'aider. D'être là.

Et je devine qu'elle va se lever, bien avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Elle arrive vers moi, ses mouvements emplis de sa grâce habituelle. Elle stoppe soudainement devant ma commode. Son regard se perd un moment, comme espacé du temps, à travers les diverses photos posées sur le grand meuble de bois. Délicatement elle saisit un cadre. L'un des ceux où ma mère apparaît. Celui où son sourire reste maintenant à jamais figé.

Je me relève à mon tour et m'approche d'elle alors qu'immobile, son regard ne perd pas la photo un instant des yeux.

- Elle est très belle. Et elle a cet air...

Ses yeux se détachent doucement du cadre pour venir se poser sur mon visage. Le détailler. Comme on le ferait d'un mystère.

- Ton air...

Elle caresse du bout des doigts la photo avant de me la tendre. Et comme à chaque fois que son image m'apparaît, je ne peux empêcher ma respiration d'être bloquer par l'émotion qui me saisit.

Je caresse à mon tour son image, son visage, alors que je sens mes yeux s'embuer malgré moi.

Cela fera dix ans dans trois mois.

Dix années.

- J'avais sept ans quand elle est morte. J'étais dans le salon quand c'est arrivé. Elle est tombée...d'un coup. Rien n'est vrai dans les films. Les moments ne s'éternisent pas. J'ai couru...mais peut être était-il déjà trop tard ? Je ne le saurais jamais. Quand je suis arrivée, je sais simplement que ses yeux ne voyaient déjà plus rien. Cette peur qui m'a tordu le ventre...c'est cela qui a déclenché pour la première fois mon pouvoir. J'ai disparu...lentement.

Je regarde ses jolis boucles auburn. Son sourire...Et un instant, l'écho de sa voix transperce ma mémoire. Ses mots...Comme des repères.

- J'étais paniquée.

Mon souffle se bloque un instant avant que mes souvenirs ne se déversent à nouveau à travers mes lèvres.

- Bien qu'invisible, j'étais pourtant là. Là quand mon père est rentré. Quand ils ont compris qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Là quand ils l'ont emmené...Mais tétanisée, je n'ai rien réussi à faire. Je n'ai fais que regarder. Je ne comprenais pas.

Mes yeux se perdent.

- Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Mais, même si j'aurais pu, qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Qu'aurais-je pu lui dire qui puisse décrire ce manque inaltérable ? Cette sensation qui m'a soulevé certains soirs, où je la voulais plus que tout auprès de moi. Ce n'est pas comme vouloir quelque chose inaccessible...ou de trop lointain...non c'est vouloir quelque chose d'impossible.

Quand je tourne mon regard vers Santana, elle pleure. Des larmes presque solitaires descendent le long de sa peau halée. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes, mais elles n'échappent pas à mon regard.

C'est la deuxième fois que je vois Santana pleurer.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Santana <strong>

- Je dois parler à Quinn...

Cette affirmation claque dans l'air, déchire le calme dans lequel nous étions plongées. Allongées en travers du lit, les yeux sur le plafond, comme on regarderait le ciel, nos pensées s'entrecroisent. Elle se relève légèrement, me fixe de ses deux yeux emplis du même doute qui m'étreint. Et pourtant, de la même détermination.

- Aujourd'hui ? Me demande-t-elle.

Un léger mouvement de tête de ma part la fait réfléchir.

- Calmement ?

- Plus ou moins...

- Santana...

Je souris en la bousculant avec ma jambe alors qu'elle se relève un peu plus, ses coudes appuyés sur le lit.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas la frapper ? Me demande-t-elle, impressionnée.

- Si il le faut. Si Quinn persiste je devrais la pousser.

Son front se barre d'une légère ride.

- La pousser ?

- Oui...

- d'où ?

Nous nous fixons un moment avant que ses lèvres ne se crispent sous l'inflexion d'un amusement contrit.

- Tu es en train de te moquer de moi !

Mon exclamation l'a fait éclater de rire alors que je me relève à mon tour. Debout sur le lit, la surplombant, les sourcils froncés en une forme non sérieuse de revanche.

- Non...dit-elle entre deux rires. Mais tu es tellement amusante quand tu essayes d'être méchante !

Faussement outrée, je croise les bras alors qu'elle essaye de se relever, tant bien que mal, sur la matière souple que forme sa couette sous nos pieds. Je lui tend une main secourable et elle s'accroche, jusqu'à la lâcher au dernier moment, la faisant retomber sur son derrière. Un fourmillement agréable caresse mon estomac alors qu'un rire sincère déchire ma cage thoracique. Il m'est alors impossible d'arrêter l'allégresse dans laquelle la simple présence de Sugar peut me porter.

En la regardant se débattre avec sa couette pour essayer à nouveau de m'atteindre, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Un véritable sourire. Perçant la brume des problèmes qui nous entoure, ce moment semble en dehors du temps. En dehors de la noirceur qui sévit en dehors de cette chambre. En dehors de cette complicité naissante. De ce besoin de ressentir à nouveau, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, les contours d'un monde plus lumineux. Moins angoissant. Alors je ne peux qu'enlacer ce répit. Aussi court soit-il.

Une fois debout, elle saute à pied joint à côté de moi pour me déstabiliser. Je me raccroche à elle alors qu'elle continue de rire, d'une façon si simple et si naturelle qu'il m'est impossible de ne pas me laisser entraîner par ce son teinté d'une enfance pourtant si lointaine. Alors, je la laisse ressortir. Cette petite fille apeurée. Et le reflet dans les yeux de Sugar ne peut être plus parfait. Je me revois, quelques années plus tôt...où l'insouciance était encore un mot représentant quelque chose de palpable. Des années ? Autant dire des siècles.

Je saute à mon tour à côté d'elle avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit, la poitrine soulevée par une respiration saccadée. Au dessus de moi, une Sugar victorieuse me surplombe. Et un instant, je vois la femme...Celle qu'elle va devenir.

- Tu abandonnes ?

- Je suis...je n'en peux plus, lui dis-je en aspirant l'air tout autour de moi.

Elle rit en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Où est passé la terreur des quartiers chauds de Lima ? Me demande-t-elle, amusée.

- C'est épuisant d'être toujours cette personne, soupiré-je à moitié sérieuse.

Le souffle un peu plus calme, je me relève et l'aide à descendre du lit. Et alors qu'elle me fait face, je remet quelques unes de ses mèches à leur place. Et elle baisse la tête. J'ai remarqué cela. Le plus souvent et à la moindre approche, Sugar est comme une fleur fragile qui se referme. M'empêchant d'accéder à cette partie d'elle. Cette partie où elle n'aurait plus à douter de ma confiance. Je remarque alors, avec une petite pointe étrange au creux du ventre, qu'elle n'est pas ainsi avec Quinn. Je baisse ma main. Et ses yeux, petit à petit, se relèvent vers moi.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être cette personne avec moi, dit-elle. Tu n'auras jamais besoin de l'être.

Et ce qui est bizarre, c'est que ce qu'elle dit est vrai.

Ainsi, comme je l'avais dis, nous voilà toutes deux en route vers la maison de Quinn. Au volant, je laisse le vent faire voler mes cheveux, comme il le ferait avec une herbe sauvage. Et un instant, je pense ressentir ce que Quinn doit certainement ressentir en volant. Cette sensation de ne plus appartenir à la planète terre. De n'être plus qu'un être sans attaches. Sans liens trop serrés autour de soi. Je jette un coup d'œil à Sugar, qui laisse sa main fureter avec légèreté à travers sa vitre baissée. Et je souris.

Et ce sourire se perd quand la rue de Quinn se dessine à travers les gestes chargé d'habitude qui m'ont conduis jusqu'ici. Je me gare devant sa maison. Cette maison au jardin si soigné. Où la taille de la pelouse épouse des mesures parfaites. Où tout semble « à sa place ». Et tout cela renvoi seulement à l'image désagréable de Mr Fabray. J'arrête le moteur et les bruits alentours me reviennent comme amplifiés. Je regarde la fenêtre de Quinn. Et je ne suis pas surprise de voir sa silhouette se dessiner juste derrière. Puis elle disparaît.

- Elle vient...dis-je à Sugar.

- Ça va aller, me rassure-t-elle.

Nous sortons toutes les deux. Et j'entends mon cœur résonner, s'embourber dans une peur que je ne peux refouler. Je n'ai non pas peur qu'elle soit différente de celle qu'elle a toujours été. Non j'ai simplement peur que...pour une raison encore obscure, elle s'entête à mentir. A ne pas vouloir de mon aide. Et quel combat est pire que celui que l'on doit mené contre un ami ? Contre une personne aimée ?

Je m'arrête et la présence de Sugar derrière moi me rassure quelque peu.

Quand Quinn sort et qu'elle s'avance vers moi, la dureté de ses traits me frappe par le mensonge qu'elle dessine. Comment ais-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment n'ai-je pu voir cela ? Moi qui la connaît si bien.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Santana ?

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe...

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait poser cette question.

- Tu trouves ?

Je fais un pas. Puis deux. Si elle est dure, je dois l'être aussi. Je ne dois pas plier. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait.

- Bon dieu...Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe Quinn ?

- Il se passe que tu n'as rien à faire là.

Alors je fais un pas de plus. Encore un. Et quand je la frappe au visage. Aucune douleur physique n'est à cet instant plus forte que la souffrance qui s'imprime sur ses traits. Les traits d'une amie.

- Santana !

Je sens le corps de Sugar se presser contre moi, essayer de me retenir, mais je m'avance à nouveau. Je dois savoir. Je dois comprendre. Quand elle se relève un peu, à nouveau, je frappe. Les doigts serrés, le coup tape violemment contre sa joue. Sonnée, elle recule un instant, ses genoux ployant sur le sol.

- Non Santana, s'il te plaît !

Et même si je voudrais écouter Sugar, je ne peux pas. Alors je m'approche à nouveau. Je baisse le regard vers elle. Et ses yeux n'admettent aucune riposte. Aucun mouvement qui voudrait se défendre.

- Tu ne me repousses même pas. Tu n'as même pas levé la main vers moi. A aucun instant tu ne t'es défendue. Il y a une raison pour que tu m'aies fait ça Quinn. Et je veux savoir laquelle.

- Non...murmure-t-elle en essuyant le sang qui coule de l'entaille au creux de sa lèvre.

- Alors frappe moi... Si il n'y a vraiment aucune raison, FRAPPE MOI !

Et mon cri s'évanouit dans la tranquillité alentour. Est-il possible qu'un calme aussi profond abrite un tel chaos ? Est-ce ainsi que le ressent Quinn en se levant, chaque matin, dans la maison de ce père qui n'a jamais voulu d'elle qu'une obéissance maladive ? N'est-ce donc pas là l'une des pires prisons ? Celle où chacun ne peut voir que ce que vous paraissez. Et non qui vous êtes vraiment.

- Non, répète-t-elle ses yeux verts fixés dans les miens.

Je m'agenouille. Et la prend dans mes bras. Et ce geste si simple est pourtant d'une importance vitale.

- Tu es l'une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse. Mais tu ne peux pas te battre seule.

Mon étreinte se fait un peu plus forte.

- Je t'en prie Quinn... laisse moi t'aider...

Et l'humidité qui s'écrase sur le dos de ma main ne laisse aucun doute à la réponse qu'elle n'a pas formulé.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour, après 2 années d'absence pour cette histoire ( autant dire que cela fait très longtemps ) je reviens pour poster la suite et fin de cette histoire ( qui devrait encore durer une dizaine de chapitres ). Je tenais à remercier d'abord chacune des personnes qui ont continué à lire et à envoyer des messages d'encouragements pour finir cette histoire, vraiment un très grand merci. Je ne sais pas si des gens seront encore intéressés par elle mais je tenais quand même à la finir, de la meilleure façon possible. **

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Rachel <strong>

La première chose qui me saisit est une odeur qui ne m'est pas familière. Et cette infime sensation invisible. Presque palpable.

Un mélange savamment chaotique.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Je ne reconnais rien.

Et pourtant je sais tout à fait où je suis.

Les bribes de la soirée me reviennent. Sans brusquerie, comme pour me ménager, elles reprennent leur place. Et je comprends mieux ma présence ici. Je savoure avec une certaine appréhension ce dernier instant de répit avant que mon esprit raisonnable et accusateur ne se réveille.

Quand je trouve la force de me relever, ma tête tourne si brusquement que je dois me raccrocher au bois du lit. Je suis obligée de me rasseoir, prise de vertige. Jusqu'à ce que le malaise général de ma vie ne me revienne. Je me relève de force, affrontant les étourdissements et la douleur qui n'est plus seulement physique.

Alors que j'arrive à marcher jusqu'au bureau, un voile noir se dépose sur mes yeux un court instant où je suis obligée de me raccrocher à la chaise devant moi. La tête baissée, j'aspire l'air autour comme si mes poumons n'étaient plus assez grands. Après quelques secondes, je réussis à relever la tête et alors que tout mon monde tangue, je me raccroche à la photographie devant moi. La seule de la chambre.

Elle doit avoir une douzaine d'année. Elle est seule au milieu du cadre et elle regarde vers moi. Enfin, vers l'objectif. On voit bien qu'elle ne sait pas comment se tenir. Et le sourire qu'elle affiche, même s'il est timide, est plein d'un espoir qui brise à nouveau quelque chose en moi. Je voudrais reculer. Mais je ne peux qu'affronter cette image. Cette personne qu'elle est, derrière tout ce qu'une partie de moi aurait voulu qu'elle soit : une égoïste, un monstre de méchanceté, n'importe quoi, pourvu que ça ait pu me détacher de son emprise.

Mais le seul monstre ici, c'est bien cette partie de moi que j'ai construit et qui aujourd'hui m'empêche d'être simplement moi-même.

Mes mains se resserrent lentement sur la chaise que j'agrippe comme le dernier rempart aux flots qui menacent de me submerger.

On peut paraître tellement de choses.

Il est facile de donner aux autres ce qu'ils attendent de nous. Ou de prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre pour devenir quelqu'un de plus « intéressant », « beau », « créatif »... « normal ». Mais au fond, quoi qu'on essaye de paraître, on est toujours que soi-même.

Je me demande un instant qui je peux bien être, moi qui ne suis pas grand chose.

Et alors que je me redresse, la porte s'ouvre.

Et sa silhouette apparaît.

Nous nous faisons face un long moment. J'ai le temps d'étudier son visage comme jamais je n'avais pu le faire auparavant. Je remarque la beauté de ses yeux et l'insondable douceur qui les anime alors qu'elle me regarde. Et la rougeur au coin de ses lèvres. Et ma bouche me démange comme si j'avais pu ressentir sa douleur. Je perçois le lent mouvement de ses doigts qui se figent à la hauteur de sa cuisse. Il y a tant de choses qui nous apparaissent quand on prend le temps de vraiment regarder.

Je voudrais tellement pouvoir. Et je pourrais. Seulement voilà, je n'ai pas son courage. Ni sa force.

Avec le peu de contenance qui me reste, je laisse ma raison reprendre le dessus et retrouve la sécurité du masque qui me cingle le visage avec une douleur que je ne comprends que trop bien. Un pas. Puis un deuxième. Je passe à côté d'elle sans un mot et referme la porte derrière moi comme pour me couper définitivement d'elle et de ce qu'elle réussit à éveiller en moi.

Je vais descendre l'escalier.

Mais...

Je m'arrête brusquement. Comme si à nouveau cette chose me retenait. Comme si...

Alors que mon pied s'avance à nouveau pour faire un pas en avant, je comprends que je ne peux tout simplement pas. Je pose mes deux mains sur ma tête alors qu'elle est saturée de pensées contradictoires. Je voudrais fuir. Mais à vrai dire quand je pense à fuir c'est surtout pour aller vers elle.

Et pendant un infime moment je permets à cette chose en moi de reprendre le dessus.

Je me retourne pour marcher comme je peux vers la porte que je viens de quitter. J'agrippe la poignée et l'ouvre abruptement.

J'ai à peine le temps de remarquer qu'elle n'a pas bougé quand elle se retourne vers moi. Et c'est en voyant ses yeux que je comprends pourquoi elle garde cette seule photographie sur son bureau.

Pour ne jamais oublier.

Je me précipite vers elle et, alors que mon corps rentre en collision avec le sien, je peux sentir le temps s'arrêter.

Je l'embrasse.

Je respire à nouveau.

Le mouvement de ses lèvres emballe le vacarme de ce cœur qui résonne à mes oreilles.

Elle est si...

Je me colle encore plus à elle alors que mes deux mains s'agrippent à son haut pour ne pas que je défaille.

Je goûte le coin de ses lèvres. Je sens l'odeur de son shampo ?oing. C'est idiot comme les détails d'une personne peuvent vous entraîner là où vous ne l'auriez jamais imaginé. Alors que mes yeux se ferment, des scintillements éclatent derrière mes paupières. Je sens le bout de ses doigts dessiner un chemin le long de mon cou, électriser ma peau comme si c'est elle qui avait été faite de feu.

Puis, aussi rapidement que nous nous sommes retrouvées, nous nous séparons. Moi, parce que je sais que ce moment ne pourra durer éternellement. Elle, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle me comprend plus que je ne veux l'avouer.

Je fais un pas en arrière avec difficulté. Comme si mon centre de gravité avait pris forme humaine.

- Je...

Mais les mots restent prisonniers.

Et je fuis. Car après tout, c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux.

Je dévale les escaliers, passe devant deux silhouettes familières assises dans le salon. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais. Je sais juste que je ne fais pas ce que je voudrais. Je cours. Le vent me fouette le visage, le gifle, comme pour ralentir ma course folle. Je ne sais même pas comment j'arrive jusqu'à chez moi. Je ne sais ni l'heure qu'il est, ni quel jour on est.

Je n'en ai rien à faire.

C'est quand je m'effondre sur le sol de ma chambre que je comprends. Que ce n'est pas à elle que j'essaye d'échapper. Mais à ce qu'il y a l'intérieur de moi. A cette chose qui, inlassablement, me relie à elle.

Sans m'en apercevoir je sanglote. Je pleure. Et mes larmes, si elles sont pitoyables, sont pourtant bien réelles.

Je voudrais pouvoir hurler. Mais je ne fais que rester à genoux sur le sol âpre de ma chambre, le regard humide perdu dans un vide immense.

Mes poings se serrent, font pression sur un sol qui ne bougera pas.

Le feu enflamme mon être. Comme sous l'impulsion d'un sentiment trop incontrôlable. Trop fort.

Seule dans ma chambre, je laisse les flammes m'entourer, me submerger, m'atteindre enfin.

Et je comprends.


	19. Chapter 19

**Pour ce 19ème chapitre je tenais à rappeler les pouvoirs de chacun : **

**Will Schuester : S'imprégner du pouvoir des autres.**

**Quinn Fabray : Voler**

**Rachel Berry : Feu/combustion**

**Santana Lopez : Régénération cellulaire**

**Brittany Pierce : Eau**

**Sugar : Invisibilité**

**Mercedes : Lire dans les pensées**

**Kurt : Téléportation**

**Finn: Force**

**Puck : Télékinésie**

**Artie : Mémoire décuplée**

**Tina : Prendre l'apparence physique des autres**

**Mike : Vitesse décuplée**

**Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire la suite de cette histoire =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Quinn <strong>

A nouveau elle s'échappe. Et rien ici ne peut la retenir. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir.

Et pourtant...

C'est plus fort que moi. Je m'accroche. Je me débats avec l'évidence. Pour quelle raison s'obstine-t-on ainsi ? Qu'est ce qui pousse cette sorte de folie qui me saisit à autant la vouloir ? Ce désir qui n'a jamais été simple semble avoir pris une forme qui se dessine selon le gré de quelque chose de plus fort que ma raison.

Malgré moi, c'est toujours présent.

Et j'ai l'impression que ce sentiment l'a toujours été.

* * *

><p><em>Je claque la porte avec force. Comme si le souffle qui s'en échappe avec violence l'instant d'après avait pu chasser l'image d'un père dont les yeux sombres ne me quittent pas. Je fixe la porte avec obstination comme pour me persuader que ce n'est pas moi qui suis en train de fuir. Pour me persuader que son ressentiment ne me fait plus rien. Mais tout ce qu'il reste c'est ce sentiment affreux que son jugement laisse en moi, comme un goût âcre qui vous reste longtemps dans la bouche. <em>

_En me retournant, j'envoie mon pied avec rage dans un tas de neige qui explose sous l'impact. Et sous l'apparence perfection du blanc, une couleur furtive apparaît avant que la neige ne l'enterre à nouveau. Je regarde longuement l'endroit où elle est apparue avant de finir par m'accroupir. Je dégage lentement la neige et mes doigts se glacent presque instantanément. _

_Un blanc moins net que celui de la neige apparaît, suivi d'une pointe de jaune et de vert. _

_Des perce-neige. _

_Je souris sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mes doigts glissent avec douceur sur l'une des fleurs. Je décide de la prendre en prenant soin de ne pas abîmer le reste de cette plante assez courageuse pour braver l'hiver. _

_Je regarde autour de moi, les fenêtres vides, les allées qui le sont tout autant. La nuit commence à peine à tomber. Ma main se referme délicatement sur la fleur. Quelque chose en moi se réveille. Une impulsion plutôt qu'une envie. Mes genoux se plient et quand ils se déplient brusquement je ne touche plus sol et une brise fraîche vient glisser sur mon visage. _

_Enfin. _

_Le Vent. _

_La liberté. Ce bonheur de ne plus toucher terre. De toutes les façons possibles. Dans ces moments là, je n'ai plus l'impression d'appartenir à l'espèce humaine, de ne plus être dans cette société qui m'étouffe. Juste moi, l'air, et le ciel infini. _

_Je m'élève en positionnant mon corps avec habitude. Cette vitesse et l'ivresse du moment m'emporte autre part. Mes bras s'ouvrent comme pour libérer l'émotion qui me traverse. Ils s'ouvrent avant de se plaquer naturellement contre mon corps juste avant que la vitesse ne devienne plus forte, plus prenante. _

_Je monte si haut. Et la hauteur aspire les maux qui me collent habituellement au sol. Les maisons sont si petites en bas, on prend de la distance, on comprend la grandeur du monde, qu'il ne s'arrête pas aux limites qu'on y pose. Le ciel n'est pas encore noir. Il est de cette teinte sombre adoucie par la lumière déclinante d'un soleil d'hiver. L'air parcourt mon corps, traverse mes habits comme si je n'étais qu'un nuage parmi tant d'autres. Et cette sensation de légèreté et d'appartenance berce mon esprit d'une musique silencieuse. _

_Mon corps s'incline naturellement vers le bas avant même d'apercevoir la maison. Sa maison. Des décorations de Noël y ont déjà été posées. L'arbre devant sa fenêtre appelle mon corps et ralentissant je profite un dernier instant de mon attitude à bouleverser la gravité. Je me pose sur l'une des grosses branches qui jouxtent sa fenêtre. J'aurai pu aller n'importe où mais c'est ici que j'ai décidé de venir. J'essaye de me persuader que c'est seulement pour avoir un peu de réconfort « physique » mais en regardant par la vitre de sa chambre, je me fige. Elle ne sait pas que je suis là. Elle est assise à son bureau et écrit quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à discerner. Un air concentré sur le visage._

_Quelque chose de chaud à l'intérieur de moi semble amenuiser ce froid qui m'entoure. Mes doigts se crispent sur l'écorce de l'arbre. Je baisse les yeux vers le bas pour essayer de reprendre une contenance. Mais en les relevant cette impression est toujours là. Et, l'espace d'un instant, je ne la repousse pas. _

_Il y a quelque chose chez elle qui me saisit toujours. Je ne saurai dire mais cela s'apparente à de l'instinct. Elle baille et repose son corps en arrière pour s'étirer et je ne m'aperçois même pas que je souris. Elle est rarement ainsi. Aussi naturelle. Elle veut toujours que sa vie se place sur le chemin qu'elle ou qu'une partie d'elle a choisie ?. Et cela même si cela va contre elle-même. Mais au delà de cette surface, il y a quelque chose que je vois, quelque chose de moins dominé. Et quand elle se laisse aller, elle est méconnaissable. _

_Le noir est complètement tombé maintenant. Je la regarde une dernière fois avant d'avancer ma main lentement vers le rebord de sa fenêtre et d'y déposer la fleur. J'ai à peine le temps de voir son regard se tourner avant de me laisser tomber de l'arbre. À quelques centimètres du sol je m'envole. Je tourbillonne en m'élevant. _

_Et je ne sais pourquoi, mais même aussi loin de tout, son image est encore en moi._

* * *

><p>Je descends les escaliers pour rencontrer les regard fixes de Santana et de Sugar.<p>

- On a vu passer Berry...lance Santana, l'air moqueur.

- Elle descendait de ta chambre, rajoute Sugar.

- Comme si elle avait le diable aux fesses...réplique à nouveau Santana avec un clin d'œil.

- Elle a dormi ici ?

Je masse mes tempes en essayant de cacher la rougeur enfantine qui couvre mes joues.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire au KGB avec toutes vos questions.

- Fabray, Fabray, Fabray...tu te dérobes toujours aussi mal.

Et même si les temps sont durs, même si tout semble dans une atroce brume, qu'est ce que c'est bon de les avoir à nouveau près de moi. Je vais vers la table où elles sont assises l'une à côté de l'autre. En m'installant, Sugar se rapproche de moi et pose sa main sur la mienne et ce geste a le don d'apaiser la violence des doutes qui m'assaillent.

- Ça y est... dit-elle au bout d'un certain moment de silence, on est enfin une vraie équipe !

Santana soupire avant de murmurer un «au secours» exaspéré.

- Quoi ? Réplique Sugar.

- Une équipe ? Et tu as déjà trouvé un petit nom j'imagine... ironise-t-elle.

- Oui bien sûr...les deux filles trop géniales et la casseuse d'ambiance...

Santana hausse un sourcil avec des yeux rieurs qui ont le don de me surprendre.

- Belle répartie Sugar...

- Merci, dit-elle avec sourire complice. .

Je plisse les yeux une demie seconde avant de reprendre un air plus normal.

- Pourquoi elle n'a pas le droit à une critique cinglante alors que tu m'en gratifies toutes les minutes ?

Au lieu de répliquer instantanément, Santana reste un court moment comme figée. Un infime instant qui accentue une idée pas si absurde que ça.

- Tu es jalouse Quinnie ? Finit-elle par dire.

Mais des coups frappés à la porte m'empêchent de répondre. Je me lève en indiquant aux filles de ne pas s'inquiéter. Mes parents sont partis pour un week-end «en famille ». En ouvrant la porte, la stature rassurante de Schuester me fait face. Nous nous regardons et il comprend instantanément, son esprit relié au mien par son pouvoir, ses multiples pouvoirs. Je me demande un instant de quelle façon il arrive à gérer autant de puissance sans perdre complètement les pédales.

- Beaucoup de yoga, répond-t-il en passant devant moi.

Je souris en le suivant. Il arrive dans le salon, accueilli par une Sugar enthousiaste et une Santana qui l'est beaucoup moins. Il s'installe à l'autre bout de la table, fixant les filles.

- Une part de moi se doutait que vous ne pourriez rester séparées bien longtemps...

- Le charme irrésistible de Quinn...lance Santana avec un regard ironique pour moi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en me rasseyant. Et Schuester, avec son calme habituel, leur raconte. Décrit les événements de ces derniers mois. Il prend souvent le temps de s'arrêter pour capter, dans le silence qui lui fait face, un semblant de réaction. Mais elles restent simplement là, entre attention et autre chose que je ne saisis pas. Et quand il finit, un long moment s'étire avant que Santana ne se racle la gorge.

Et avant même qu'elle parle, je sens que cela ne va pas être aussi facile...

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Santana <strong>

Au fur et à mesure que Schuester parle, je sens quelque chose de froid se réveiller en moi. Quelque chose au goût amer. Parfois je tourne le regard vers Sugar, et même si le sujet de Mercedes la touche moins que si elle l'avait connu, un point particulier nous submerge.

Quinn.

Ce qu'elle a du faire. Cette solitude au fond des yeux. L'amitié entre elle et moi et cette aide inespérée. Je ne peux envisager ma vie sans elle. Depuis que nous sommes enfants, l'idée de la perdre m'est impossible. Veillant sur moi, son visage empreint de cette fausse indifférence qui la caractérise. Mon regard se baisse vers ma main droite dont les jointures sont parsemées de taches ensanglantées. Sans blessures apparentes. Il est si facile de prétendre ne pas avoir mal quand la souffrance vous fait plier. Il est si facile d'abandonner alors qu'il faudrait s'accrocher.

- Mercedes peut lire dans les pensées des gens, ça c'est un fait connu. Mais elle pourrait savoir faire...plus...

Quinn prend le temps d'inspirer avant de parler.

- Mr Schuester le sent. Il arrive à la bloquer, à bloquer ses pensées et à rendre l'image qu'il veut lui donner mais il sent que quelque chose, chez elle, s'est transformé.

- Oui ça j'avais compris, on a à faire à la version remastérisée de Carrie...

Quinn tape doucement ma jambe avec son pied sans pourtant s'arrêter de parler.

- Son pouvoir a peut être pu...se développer.

- Quoi ? Comment ça se développer ? Nos pouvoirs changent ? Je m'exclame complètement abasourdie.

- Bien sur, reprend Schuester, la classe que j'ai formé pour vous n'existe pas seulement pour que vous puissiez vous contrôler mais aussi pour vous améliorer. Et c'est une forme particulière d'amélioration que Mercedes a développé.

Je soupire avec colère.

- Tu parles d'une amélioration. Elle va faire quoi maintenant ? Nous broyer le cerveau à coup de matraques psychotiques ?

Et je ne peux plus retenir cette chose qui boue en moi, qui veut s'exprimer depuis que Schuester a commencé à parler.

- Vous avez utilisé Quinn...je lance en regardant dans la direction de notre mentor.

- C'était pour notre sécurité...essaye Quinn.

- Vous l'avez sacrifiée...j'insiste, le ton plein d'amertume.

- Santana, intervient Quinn en guise d'avertissement.

- C'est quoi votre credo Schuester ? Plus on est gentil plus on en chie ? Je lui jette au visage en me levant brusquement. Maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais essayer d'arranger ma main le temps que vous discutiez d'une nouvelle idée géniale pour nous faire tuer pour le bien commun !

- Je dois te rappeler que tu guéris instantanément ? Me lance Quinn.

- Oui mais je n'ai pas encore la fonction lavage automatique, dis-je en tendant ma main salie de sang devant leurs yeux avant de me retourner vers les escaliers.

La vérité c'est que toute cette histoire me semble complètement démente. Et je ne peux réagir qu'avec mes propres armes. Inutiles mais qui ont le don de me délivrer un instant du poids qui pèse sur ma poitrine. Je monte les escaliers, parcourt le long couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain et pendant un long moment je regarde mon visage dans le miroir. Les poings serrés. Cette colère courant toujours à l'intérieur de moi, douloureuse. Soudain, du coin des yeux je capte la silhouette de Sugar qui me fixe sans ciller.

- Tu es triste à cause de Mercedes ? Me demande-t-elle avec son air si doux.

- Je ne suis pas triste.

Je m'entête mais je ne peux lui dire que je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu éviter à Quinn de vivre ça. Et pire encore, de l'avoir laisser affronter ça toute seule.

- Je le vois bien, insiste-t-elle en essayant de se rapprocher de moi.

Je me retourne brusquement vers elle et elle sursaute en reculant.

- Tu ne vois rien du tout !

Et mes mots se découpent comme hachurés par toute cette émotion contenue. Je me détourne pour appuyer mes mains sur le rebord du lavabo. Fermement. Comme pour m'éviter de flancher à nouveau. Pour ne pas laisser s'échapper ce sentiment qui m'étreint toute entière que je ne suis jamais assez forte. Jamais assez...tout. Je tourne mon visage vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce, espérant y trouver la réponse qui m'échappe.

- Excuse-moi, sont les seuls mots que j'arrive à prononcer.

Et c'est là que je la sens se rapprocher de moi. Le corps de Sugar se colle contre mon dos, ses mains se glissant naturellement entre mes bras pour m'étreindre. La surprise qui me submerge laisse rapidement place à quelque chose de plus. Un long frisson intérieur que j'espère seulement intérieur. Et je ne comprends pas cette chose qui m'échappe. Je sais juste que cette proximité me donne envie d'un « plus » qui évite mes pensées raisonnables. Je ferme les yeux.

Et soudain je commence à distinguer ce que je ne veux pas affronter.

La tête de Sugar posé contre mon dos, ses cheveux empreints d'un parfum particulier. La douceur de la peau de ses mains contre moi. Si près.

J'ai envie...

... de l'embrasser.

Et confrontée à cette idée, mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement. Soumise à cette pensée profonde qui flottait entre nous sans se prononcer clairement. Et quand je regarde dans le miroir, le corps que je sens encore derrière moi a disparu. Sugar doit comprendre car l'instant d'après elle dit :

« Excuse moi...mon pouvoir a le don de me faire disparaître quand... ».

Mais sa phrase reste en suspend.


	20. Chapter 20

**Voici le vingtième chapitre de cette histoire. Je tenais à nouveau à remercier tous ceux qui ont continué à la lire, vraiment =) Et un merci particulier pour celles qui ont laissé un commentaire ou envoyer un message ( NayannaR encore plus particulièrement ;) ). **

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Quinn<strong>

Les filles sont reparties. Quelque chose d'étrange flottait entre elles mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte de cette journée un peu folle. Alors que je redescends les escaliers, Mr Schuester est toujours là, assis sur le canapé du salon, une tasse de thé dans les mains. Sans me regarder il me dit :

- Santana ne me pardonnera pas aussi facilement.

- Elle est têtue mais elle n'est pas stupide. Elle comprendra que ce qu'on a fait était nécessaire.

- Ce que j'ai fait et ce que je t'ai demandé, me corrige-t-il.

- Vous ne m'avez pas forcée.

Mr Schuester a toujours été un homme bon. Grâce à son don il nous a retrouvé et nous a aidé. Il a formé notre groupe, l'a soudé.

- J'ai fait une erreur, avoue-t-il. Une grave erreur en te séparant du groupe.

Je tourne les yeux vers la bibliothèque que tient mon père. Elle déborde de livres. Des livres sur l'intolérance et sur l'économie, sur la soi-disant sacro-sainte Amérique authentique. Je longe les étagères jusqu'à Mr Schuester avant de poser une main sur son bras. Il tourne sa tête vers moi et me regarde un long moment.

- Ne vous en voulez pas. Vous faites toujours de votre mieux pour nous tous.

Je voudrais ajouter que particulièrement pour moi, il a plus incarné ces dernières années une figure paternelle que ce père inexistant qui piétine mes idéaux et tout ce que j'essaye d'être. Mais je me tais. Car je sais qu'il sait.

- Vous allez toutes retournées au lycée, dit-il sans préambule.

- Si Mercedes arrive à lire dans nos esprits...

- ça n'arrivera pas, dit-il en pointant sa tête du doigt.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça...vous savez très bien combien cela vous coûtera, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, il nous faut agir, et ne plus nous cacher...

- Je veux lui laisser une chance...Mercedes est quelqu'un qui s'est laissée dévorer par ses peurs. Ça ne fait pas d'elle un monstre et je ne veux pas provoquer quelque chose qui aurait pu être évité.

- Donc c'est ça notre plan ? Qu'on vous laisse user votre pouvoir et vous épuiser ?

- Vous n'êtes pas prête à affronter quelqu'un de sa force...son pouvoir a grandi grâce à toute la rancœur et la colère qu'elle a accumulée. Elle en a fait une arme. Mais la mauvaise décision pourrait entraîner des répercussions catastrophiques et...

Il s'arrête un instant.

- Je ne veux en aucun cas que cela arrive.

Nous nous regardons longuement avant que je ne lâche un soupir désespéré.

- Cela ne peut pas se passer pacifiquement Mr Schuester.

- Il y a une chance, Quinn, que Mercedes montre une faille dans laquelle je pourrais m'engouffrer pour la récupérer.

- Pas si votre pouvoir est accaparé par notre protection.

- Tu me penses trop faible ? Se moque-t-il gentiment.

Nous nous sourions.

Et il finit par se lever, sa tasse de thé flottant à côté de lui aussi naturellement que si elle avait été rattachée à lui par un fil invisible. Le suivant sans jamais renverser le liquide chaud qu'elle contient.

- Bien, lance-t-il à nouveau plein d'entrain. Entraînement !

Et je sais que le sujet est clôt.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Je suis épuisée...

- Maintenant, dit-il en tapant des mains.

Je m'écarte alors que sa main se tend vers le canapé qui commence à bouger de lui-même, comme empreint d'une vie propre et pendant un instant j'ai l'impression d'être dans un vieux remake de Mary Poppins. Du moins c'est qu'aurait sûrement lancé Santana. Puis simplement en posant son regard il éloigne la table de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Aujourd'hui, demain et plus qu'avant, il va falloir que tu travailles sur ton don Quinn.

Il me lance un regard alors que je me demande comment...

- Je sais Quinn. Tu te demandes en quoi ton pouvoir va-t-il pouvoir t'aider ? Ton pouvoir c'est une partie de toi. Une partie et pas tout ce que tu es, mais un côté important. Ton courage et ton implication pour les autres en sont d'autres. Ne néglige rien. Aucune partie de ta personne, surtout si elles sont toutes aussi désintéressées.

Il a des mots qui ont toujours eu le pouvoir de me rassurer. Je hoche la tête dans sa direction en m'installant au centre de la pièce alors qu'il s'éloigne.

- Tu as travaillé la vitesse ? Me demande-t-il en reprenant la tasse qui flotte toujours à ses côtés.

- Ici ? Je vais tout casser...

- Je te fais confiance.

- Mes parents ne diraient pas la même chose...

- ça tombe bien, ils ne sont pas là !

Je finis par me concentrer au lieu de continuer à me plaindre. Mr Schuester le comprend et me laisse le temps nécessaire.

Cela apparaît soudainement, comme un léger choc à l'intérieur. Je donne une légère impulsion alors qu'une sorte de long frisson me submerge. Et je ne touche plus terre. Je dois le contrôler et tout devient plus difficile dans un endroit aussi petit. Quand dehors je peux le laisser s'exprimer, ici je dois sans arrêt le contraindre. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je déteste dans ce genre de petits endroits étriqués : avoir l'impression d'être piégée. Mais c'est l'une des difficultés que veut m'imposer Mr Schuester.

C'est comme l'automatisme d'un geste allié à un fort laisser-aller mental. Une sorte de coup de départ que l'on donne à son corps. J'emmagasine mon énergie pour qu'elle se décharge aussi rapidement que possible et que ma course dans les airs soit aussi légère que le vide et aussi brusque qu'un coup de feu. Traverser l'air sans pour autant perdre totalement le contrôle. Mes yeux s'ouvrent alors que je projette mon corps dans l'anti-gravité que j'affectionne. C'est à peine si je sens le mur à ma droite m'effleurer l'épaule. Je lance un regard à Schuester qui semble satisfait et qui hoche la tête positivement dans ma direction.

- Vraiment pas mal, dit-il en buvant une gorgée de thé. On continue...

- Attendez...j'ai quelque chose...

Il lève un sourcil interrogateur vers moi.

- Quelque chose ?

- Un nouveau petit « truc ».

- Vas-y, dit-il amusé d'avance

Je commence instantanément à courir vers le mur et avant de le toucher j'avance rapidement mon pied contre et donne assez d'impulsion à mon geste pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Je continue ainsi à courir jusqu'à arriver au plafond. Droite, la tête en bas. je regarde l'image inversée de Mr Schuester qui me sourit.

- Pas mal, pas mal... mais est-ce que tu sais faire ça ?

Il se propulse instantanément et sans élan et tourne rapidement sur lui-même avant d'atterrir à l'envers sur le mur. Les genoux repliés et l'air serein et malicieux.

- Frimeur...je dis alors qu'il m'adresse un clin d'œil.

Nous nous laissons retomber tous les deux.

Et cela se passe ainsi. Entraînement de vol dans un espace réduit, maîtrise du self défense que j'ai moi-même demandé à Schuester puis la fameuse endurance. L'entraînement que je redoute le plus. Parce qu'il me demande tant. Lâcher prise. Et dans ces moments, tout m'assaille comme si je ne pouvais plus me cacher de rien.

Au centre de la pièce, je m'élève d'un mètre. Je replie mes genoux sous moi, pose mes mains sur mes jambes et je lance un regard à Schuester.

- On essaye les 5 heures ?

Mon plus beau record est de 4 heures et 52 minutes.

- Je vais déjà essayer de tenir la première minute.

Il rit en reposant sa tasse sur la table du salon.

- Je vais rentrer. N'oublies pas Quinn, tout est affaire de patience, de concentration et de maîtrise de soi.

- Je vous assure que la plupart des jeunes de mon âge ne font pas ce genre de choses...

- flotter dans les airs ?

- Rester concentrer plus de trois minutes...

- Tu es encore plus unique que je ne le pensais alors, me lance-t-il en passant la porte d'entrée.

Le silence m'entoure à présent. Et je peux à nouveau entendre mes propres pensées qui s'entrechoquent. Des souvenirs le plus souvent. Mais des désirs aussi. Des aspirations profondes. Je sens toutes ces choses autour de moi, tous les bruits infimes auxquels je ne prête habituellement pas attention. L'absence de pensée arrive à m'atteindre à certains moments. Mais ce n'est que par intermittence. Et ce vide dans lequel j'ai l'impression de me trouver se teinte souvent de mes propres ressentis, comme une musicalité de couleurs jouant autour de moi, flânant, partant et revenant sans se soucier de mes envies.

Cela pourrait bien faire 2 heure ou bien seulement 10 minutes que j'attends, mais cela n'a plus aucune importance car quelque chose vient de s'allumer à travers mes paupières closes. Cela m'arrive souvent de penser à elle dans ce genre de situation. Des sortes de rêveries éveillées. Mon imagination l'impose à moi, même si « imposer » n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'emploierai.

Ainsi Rachel m'apparaît, et comme à chaque fois, elle ne fait que me regarder, aussi éloignée qu'elle l'est réellement. Je me prends à rêver de ce regard sombre qu'elle a et qui s'illumine parfois d'un feu plus vivace qu'elle ne le voudrait. Aujourd'hui pourtant, dans ce demi-rêve elle avance enfin. Elle n'est plus arrêtée par un quelconque interdit. Je mesure chacun de ses pas et quelle portée chimérique ils peuvent contenir. Et quand elle est assez proche, quand je peux sentir en moi se réveiller cette chose incontrôlable qui me lie entièrement à elle, se réveille le souvenir du baiser de ce matin.

C'est quand cette image s'impose à moi que je perd tout contrôle. Je sens ma tête frapper violemment le plafond avant que mes yeux ne s'ouvrent brusquement et qu'une douleur furtive n'imprègne le haut de mon crâne. Mon pouvoir s'échappe subitement sous le coup de la douleur et surtout de la surprise et je retombe sur le sol trop vite pour pouvoir stopper ou même ralentir ma chute. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est croiser mes bras. Mon corps finit par atterrir lourdement sur le parquet dans un bruit sourd.

Je me maudis intérieurement en pensant à ce que dirait Santana si elle était là. Je relève ma tête en maugréant quelques insultes envers ma stupide petite personne. Je tâtonne autour de moi avant de réussir à attraper la montre.

3 heure et 36 minutes.

Je grimace avant de la lancer avec rage de l'autre côté de l'appartement.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Rachel<strong>

Je laisse couler l'eau.

Sans vraiment y penser.

La chaleur ne me fait rien. J'y suis insensible. Ou trop sensible. Je ne sais pas comment appeler la polarité qui m'entraîne vers cet élément. Mais le fait est que ce « don », cette « chose » en moi est quelque chose que j'ai longtemps refusé. Car il faisait appel à un côté de moi incontrôlable et sur lequel j'avais si peu d'emprise.

Je penche la tête vers le bas alors que l'eau continue de couler sur ma peau, le long de mes cheveux.

J'entends parfois des grésillements quand mon pouvoir se rallume au gré de l'errance de mes pensées. L'eau s'évapore presque instantanément avant que je ne fasse taire à nouveau ce pouvoir si longtemps brimé.

Quelques bribes de la soirée dernière me reviennent parfois. Quelques mots aussi. Mais surtout elle.

Elle.

Ses yeux.

La manière qu'elle a de me regarder à certains moments.

Personne ne m'avait encore jamais regardé comme ça.

Et je n'avais jamais voulu avant de la connaître qu'on me regarde ainsi.

Je ne l'ai jamais autant voulu que maintenant.

Je commence à peine à comprendre ce lien entre nous. Cette prégnante envie qui m'habite. Cette chose qui pousse les barrières que je me suis imposée.

Derrière son regard solitaire, presque impalpable à certains moments, je voulais savoir.

Je ferme les yeux et penche la tête en arrière. L'eau qui tombe sur moi suit mes mouvements avec toujours la même fluidité. Toujours le même rythme. Je finis par fermer le robinet avant de sortir de la douche.

Je lance un regard à la glace emplie de buée. Je ferme les yeux un décharge, douce mais puissante. Mon corps s'embrase instantanément et en ouvrant les yeux je regarde mon reflet flou s'auréoler d'un rouge orangé agréable.

L'eau sur mon corps s'évapore presque immédiatement. Mes cheveux sont presque secs. Et les mêmes questionnements me taraudent.

Je finis par m'habiller en sortant de la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre. Cette dernière est plongée dans un noir réconfortant légèrement éclairée par quelques rayons lunaires. Je vais jusqu'à mon bureau pour regarder mon portable.

3 message de Kurt : « devine avec qui je suis en ce moment-même ! » suivi d'un « je te donne un indice : ça commence par un B » pour finir par « Tu n'es pas marrante, sauf si tu es chez les flics à cause d'hier. Si c'est le cas dis le moi j'essaierais de me téléporter jusque dans ta cellule pour notre debriefing quotidien !».

Je souris en reposant le portable. Aucun message de Finn pour la soirée d'hier. Je masse mon bras en me souvenant de la poigne qu'il a exercé contre moi. Et de tout ce qui nous sépare. De ce gouffre entre nous. Il n'y a plus rien qui nous unit lui et moi. Et je crois bien qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu qui ait pu nous rapprocher.

Je m'assois sur mon bureau comme j'aime toujours à le faire, les genoux repliés vers moi. Mon corps tourné vers la fenêtre qui me fait maintenant face. Je finis par baisser les yeux vers le petit carnet noir. Un petit carnet que je tiens comme on pourrait tenir un journal intime mais qui retient juste des petits moments, des mots, des citations surtout, des instants fugitifs résumés et conservés par écrit. Je l'ouvre en son centre pour y trouver quelque chose fané par le temps mais toujours empreint du moment qu'il détient. Le bout de mes doigts caressent la fleur séchée avec douceur alors que quelque chose en moi s'incline devant cette vérité.

Un bruit sourd résonne soudainement.

Mon regard se relève immédiatement vers la vitre de ma fenêtre.

Vide.

Quelque chose se pince à l'intérieur de moi alors que je comprends que le bruit venait de ma porte.

- Rachel ?

- Rentre Papa...

La porte s'entrouvre alors qu'il passe sa tête à travers l'embrasure.

- Tout va...bien ? Me demande-t-il avec un regard vers l'obscurité dans laquelle je reste.

Je hoche la tête avec un pauvre sourire qui ne doit pas valoir beaucoup.

- Une de tes amies est là.

- Qui ça ?

- À vrai dire...tu peux me rappeler ton prénom ? Lance mon père en se tournant vers l'angle du couloir que je ne peux voir.

- Sugar, monsieur, Sugar Motta, lance une voix douce, presque musicale.

Elle pénètre dans la pièce alors que mon père s'écarte pour la laisser passer.

- Je vous laisse dit-il en poussant l'interrupteur de ma chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

La lumière chaude de la lampe ne me fait même pas cligner des yeux.

- Bonjour Rachel, lance Sugar avec timidité.

Je referme doucement mon carnet avant de descendre de mon bureau.

- Bonjour Sugar, dis-je surprise de sa présence.

Nous restons toutes les deux silencieuses pendant un court moment.

- Euh...tu peux t'asseoir, dis-je maladroitement en pointant mon lit du doigt.

Je regarde sa silhouette bouger puis se laisser tomber sur le matelas.

- Tu dois te demander ce que je fais là ? Demande-t-elle.

- À vrai dire...oui...

Nous nous regardons encore avant que chacune de nous ne se mettent à sourire. J'aime bien Sugar. Au contraire de certaines personnes, sa présence douce et rêveuse ne me gêne absolument pas. À vrai dire je suis contente qu'elle soit là.

Je viens m'asseoir à côté d'elle et je devine qu'elle se sent un peu plus à l'aise.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je lui demande.

- Non...enfin oui, mais...ça va...

- Je ne compr...

- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, me coupe-t-elle.

Les yeux de Sugar se relève vers moi avec cette chose au fond des yeux qui n'appartient qu'à elle.

- Quelque chose d'important.

Alors je l'écoute.

Attentivement.

Et bien après, quand la dernière phrase de sa longue explication se termine, nous nous regardons longuement. Je sens mes mains se décontracter légèrement en même temps que la tension qui crispe ma poitrine.

- Quinn...

Son nom m'échappe comme s'il pouvait répondre à toutes les questions qui me brûlent déjà la bouche. Je tourne le regard en essayant de reprendre une contenance.

- Quinn...a fait ça pour nous protéger ?

Elle hoche une première fois la tête.

- Et Mercedes...est devenue...

Sans me laisser terminer elle hoche une seconde fois la tête.

Je soupire.

Et sans m'en apercevoir mon regard ne fait que revenir à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Cherchant quelque chose qui ne vient pas.

Quelqu'un.

- Quel est le plan ? Je demande avec une voix plus maîtrisée.

- Grâce à son pouvoir, commence-t-elle, Mr Schuester va pouvoir protéger nos pensées, les détourner pour en créer de nouvelles. Ainsi Mercedes, si elle cherche, ne se doutera de rien.

- Il peut faire ça ? Je lance, presque ébahie et consciente du chemin qu'il me reste à parcourir.

- Oui, dit-elle aussi surprise que je peux l'être, ce qui me rassure un petit peu.

- Mais...Sugar...quel est le plan ? On ne peut pas juste attendre. Si Mercedes passe à l'action, il nous faut un vrai plan.

- Tant que Mercedes n'attaque pas, Mr Schuester ne veut rien tenter. Il ne veut pas provoquer quelque chose.

- Je lui fais confiance mais j'imagine que filtrer nos pensées va lui demander énormément d'énergie...Il ne pourra pas faire ça indéfiniment.

- Je crois qu'il ne le dit pas mais qu'il s'en veut pour ce qu'il a fait faire à Quinn. Il prend tout sur lui maintenant. Il nous demande juste de nous entraîner.

Je me relève lentement sans perdre Sugar de vue.

- Nous entraîner ?

- Plus que les simples séances qu'on a eu ? jusque là...Schuester est pacifique mais pas idiot.

- Je vois.

- Tu vas pouvoir le faire ?

- Oui je devrais y arriver.

Sugar jette un regard à la pile de vêtements carbonisés entassés dans l'un des coins de la chambre. Moi qui pensait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Derrière ces airs ailleurs, Sugar est une incroyable personne. Qui devine beaucoup de choses sans avoir besoin que les mots soient prononcés.

- Je vais y arriver, je la rassure.

Elle hoche la tête dans ma direction avec un sourire.

- Moi aussi, j'ai quelques soucis avec mon pouvoir...

Elle se lève et pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

- Ensemble, nous y arriverons.

Je pose à mon tour une main sur la sienne en hochant la tête positivement.

Je ne sais pas où cela nous mène, mais au moins nous sommes ensemble.

Et tout me paraît soudain si sombre et paradoxalement plus clair.

Sugar laisse redescendre sa main le long de son corps et je comprends qu'elle va partir. Nous nous adressons un signe de tête complice avant qu'elle n'aille vers la porte. Et alors qu'elle va sortir, elle stoppe quelques secondes sans pourtant se retourner.

- N'aie plus peur, Rachel, me dit-elle.

Et je sais bien que ses paroles vont bien au delà de cette situation.


	21. Chapter 21

**Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent et commentent cette histoire, que ce soit directement ou par message, cela fait toujours énormément plaisir de lire des réactions comme malau-chu m'en a livré, des messages encourageants comme ceux de Qffan ou charlie89. Voilà un nouveau chapitre du côté de Sugar ( certains ont quelques réticences avec elle, mais hé...laissez lui sa chance ;) à vrai dire je l'imagine toujours avec une part très prononcée d'une autre Luna Lovegood )**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Sugar <strong>

La voix du professeur m'échappe. Je sais bien que je devrais écouter, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il y a toujours un moment où mon esprit s'esquive. J'ai le regard qui se perd à travers un rien infini. Je laisse mes yeux glisser sur les visages de la classe, des inconnus pour la plupart. Aucun visage réconfortant. Et ce qui m'était avant indifférent commence à me peser.

La vérité c'est que ce que j'ai construit au fil du temps vient de lamentablement s'effondrer.

Même pas pierre après pierre. Mais d'un seul coup.

Abruptement.

Ma solitude, cette vieille amie, m'est devenue non pas difficile à supporter, mais ne semble plus me suffire. Et ce vide rassurant, comblé pendant un infime instant, emporte avec lui une certaine paix, et laisse derrière lui la peur. Dissimulée.

Pour ne pas me focaliser sur ce sentiment désagréable, je laisse mon esprit continuer sa course. Jusqu'à un point encore un peu plus instable.

Santana.

* * *

><p><em>Nous revenons de chez Quinn. Elle me ramène chez moi. Et j'ai beau essayer de me persuader que ce qui vient d'arriver est simplement cela : rien. Pourtant, si je devais être sincère, je dirais qu'au contraire...<em>

_- à gauche ? Me demande Santana._

_- Oui. _

_Je tourne la tête vers elle. Discrètement, ou du moins autant que je le peux, je l'observe. Analysant cette chose en moi. Quelque chose, peut-être la crispation de ses doigts sur le volant, peut-être le mouvement involontaire de ses lèvres, ces petites choses me font penser que quelque chose la taraude. J'espère simplement que ce n'est pas mon comportement qui l'a gêné. _

_Je ne sais ce qu'il m'a prit. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas si proches l'une de l'autre. Nous ne sommes rien l'une pour l'autre. Des étrangères. _

_Mais ce terme me fait tiquer malgré moi. _

_- Sugar ?_

_Sa voix profonde et ce besoin qui y résonne me fait lever instantanément le regard vers elle. Et si ses yeux sont fixés sur la route, je vois bien que son attention est dirigée vers moi. _

_- Je..._

_Et c'est tout ce qu'elle peut alors dire. _

_- Je voudrais..._

_Je comprends soudain que c'est moi qui vient de parler. Des mots se bousculent à l'intérieur de ma tête mais impossible de les laisser s'échapper. Cela me coûterait trop. _

_Soudain nous sommes arrivées. Trop rapidement.  
><em>

_Mais trop rapidement pour quoi ? _

_- à demain...dit-elle sans me regarder._

_Et j'ai cette impression affreuse d'avoir fait un pas de trop. De ne pas avoir su calculer quelque chose qui m'échappe. J'aimerais simplement lui dire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Ou plutôt « je voudrais » mais comme d'habitude, je préfère rester dans ce que je connais déjà. Dans cette solitude qui me semblait tant réconfortante avant. _

_à demain, je murmure, presque muette._

_J'ouvre la porte. _

_Et je sors sans un regard derrière moi. Marchant vers une maison vide, dans une vieille habitude. _

_Et à chacun de mes pas cette impression qu'elle me regarde ne me quitte pas. _

_Mais j'ai trop peur de me retourner. Trop peur de ce que ses yeux ne me diront pas. Alors je marche avec ses mots inscrits sur mes lèvres : _

_« Je voudrais... ». _

* * *

><p>La sonnerie coupe le souvenir sans pour autant supprimer ce qu'il m'inspire.<p>

À ma sortie de la classe, je vois le flux des élèves se diriger vers la cafeteria pour le midi. Je croise Tina qui me fait un signe de main énergique pour que je la rejoigne. Je me dirige vers elle en essayant d'éviter ces choses qui me perturbent, si étranges aujourd'hui. Si étranges depuis quelques temps déjà.

Perdue dans mes pensées je ne vois pas la silhouette de la personne que je heurte brusquement. Je manque de tomber alors que mon sac s'écrase par terre. Je relève rapidement la tête vers la haute stature habillée de rouge qui me fait face, l'air furieux.

Je reconnais le garçon qui a attaqué Rachel et Kurt lors de la soirée. Carter je crois.

- Putain !

Sans vraiment faire attention à lui, je m'agenouille pour ramasser les affaires éparpillées autour de mon sac, le laissant pester en espérant qu'il passe simplement son chemin. Mais c'est quand je sens sa main agripper mon haut pour me relever que je comprends que les choses ne vont pas exactement se passer comme je l'avais d'abord imaginé.

Son visage juste en face du mien, je sens que ce n'était pas exactement le moment de lui foncer dedans.

- Putain de Glee Club...de vermine qui ne peut pas s'empêcher d'emmerder son monde...dit-il alors que les élèves autour s'écartent sans pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder.

Il tire sur mon haut en rapprochant nos deux visages l'un de l'autre.

- Sugar c'est ça ?

Moi qui me pensait invisible. Il faut croire que je ne le suis pas assez.

- Quoi ? T'a perdu ta langue ?

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'entête comme ça mais une chose est sûre, ça ne plaît pas à mon pouvoir. Je le sens qui fourmille, comme une entité veillant sur moi, voulant se réveiller pour me défendre de ce stupide agresseur.

- Laisse moi, je dis en essayant de me dégager.

Mais ce petit spectacle qu'il donne devant tout le lycée ne doit pas lui suffire car il me rapproche un peu plus de lui avant de me repousser brusquement, me laissant tomber lourdement sur le sol. Il avance vers moi, un curieux sourire aux lèvres.

Un sourire qu'il perd immédiatement quand son regard croise quelque chose derrière moi.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Comme si il avait croisé le diable.

Le couloir devient soudainement silencieux et je sens les quelques élèves derrière moi s'écarter. Alors que je vais me retourner, je sens un corps descendre vers le mien.

Et je sais.

Ses mains viennent palper mes bras, mes coudes, s'attardant plus qu'il ne faudrait sur le dos de ma main. Nos regards se croisent alors que l'air qu'elle affiche se fissure un instant pour me laisser entrevoir son inquiétude.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez toutes ? Ça a l'air d'être tes affaires Lopez ? Tu te crois où là ?

Immédiatement son regard se voile de quelque chose de plus violent, plus sombre. Elle se relève et tout se passe si rapidement que je me relève instantanément pour essayer de la rattraper. Mais il est trop tard. Elle se jette sur lui avec une telle brusquerie qu'il vacille vers l'arrière jusqu'au casier contre lequel s'écrase l'arrière de son crane. Elle ne s'arrête pas pourtant, ça ne lui suffit pas car l'instant d'après elle lève son genou avec une incroyable fureur vers son ventre qui se plie immédiatement. Par trois fois. Il étouffe mais elle continue, lançant son poing fermé contre sa joue à une vitesse hallucinante.

- SAN !

Je crie son nom. Non pas pour l'idiot qui s'effondre maintenant sur le sol. Mais parce que j'ai peur pour elle.

Je veux l'atteindre mais elle se tourne vers moi. Un court instant son regard capte le mien, et à nouveau cette fissure.

Je vois trop tard Carter bouger derrière elle et attraper sa jambe pour la faire tomber. Elle résiste un instant, les dents serrés. Elle essaye d'envoyer son autre pied dans son visage mais il la fait vaciller pour finalement la faire tomber à côté d'elle. Je me précipite mais soudainement Tina est là, agrippant mon bras, m'empêchant d'accéder jusqu'à elle.

Mon cœur à l'intérieur de ma poitrine frappe comme pour en sortir. J'essaye de me dégager de la poigne de Tina alors que je vois Carter se mettre au dessus d'elle, lui écrasant le ventre avec son pied.

Puis à plusieurs reprises il frappe.

Il la frappe.

Encore.

Et encore.

- Appelle Puck ! J'entends crier Tina juste derrière moi à une personne que je ne vois pas. Dépêche toi !

Santana a les dents serrés, ses mains essayant d'entourer son ventre qu'il écrase l'instant d'après avec sa chaussure.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi, enfermé depuis trop longtemps se rompt. Je me tourne vers Tina, les lèvres serrées, posant mes mains sur son ventre comme pour l'écarter, ce qu'elle fait, comme pousser par une force invisible. Je profite de ce moment étrange pour me retourner et foncer vers Carter qui continue à lui faire du mal.

Comme me l'avait appris mon père j'envoie mon pied de toute mes forces sur son genou qui plie instantanément. Douloureusement pour lui car il se recule. Le visage en sang il me regarde, surpris avant qu'un sourire carnassier ne vienne défigurer sa bouche.

Il n'a pas le temps de contre-attaquer que Santana envoie sa jambe brutalement vers ses tibias et qu'il tombe à nouveau sur le sol. Assommé, il grogne et veut se relever quand j'avance. Je me mets entre lui et Santana et mon pied se dépose lentement sur sa trachée, quelque chose de violent s'emparant de celle que j'ai pris l'habitude d'être.

- Sugar !

La voix de Monsieur Schuester claque derrière nous. Carter me lance un regard mi-inquiet mi-furieux.

- Viens avec moi...dit-il plus calmement.

Quelque chose voudrait vraiment lui faire du mal. Mais je finis par enlever mon pied, me retournant vers une Tina secouée, choquée par ce qu'elle vient de voir. Me regardant moi seule. La plupart des autres élèves sont partis quand Monsieur Schuester est arrivé. Ce dernier me lance un regard compréhensif, m'incitant à le suivre.

- Josh Carter, je vous verrais à 14h, lance-t-il dans la direction du garçon qui essaye de se relever.

Je me retourne vers Santana avant de partir. Un dernier regard pour voir si elle va bien. Malgré son pouvoir, la douleur, elle, reste présente. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle ait mal.

Jamais.

Elle s'est relevée. Droite, son t-shirt tâché de quelques traînées rouges. Ses yeux me fixent. Son regard sombre.

Elle est magnifique.

Je me retourne sans répondre à toutes ces questions qui planent entre nous.

* * *

><p>Deux jours se sont passés depuis l'incident.<p>

Moi, Tina, Kurt, Puck et Rachel sommes installés à l'une des tables de la cafeteria de l'école, le brouhaha autour de moi ne pouvant couvrir les propos enjoués de Tina.

- C'était énorme ! Sugar a complètement défoncé le type ! Elle lui a collé un coup de pied dans le genoux ! BAM ! Il est tombé sur le sol !

- Sugar, tu nous avais caché quelques talents cachés, me susurre Kurt avec un clin d'œil.

- Et je ne vous ai pas parlé du meilleur, quand elle a appuyé so...

Un raclement de gorge nous fait tous tourner la tête vers Santana qui s'assoit à la place en face la mienne. Sans un regard pour moi.

- Ce que Tina oublie certainement de vous signaler c'est que j'ai d'abord bien abîmé le mec...

- Santana... tu gâches mon histoire, se plaint Tina.

- Cette histoire pourrait se rapprocher d'un semblant de réalité si ce que tu disais n'était pas gâché par tes petits cris de chat agonisant...

- casseuse d'ambiance, murmure Tina.

Tout le monde rit et même Santana esquisse un sourire avant que la conversation entre Tina et Kurt ne reprenne sur la nouvelle coupe d'une fille de leur classe. Puck pousse Santana du coude en lui envoyant un sourire.

- De mauvaise humeur Lopez ?

- Une mauvaise migraine...

J'écoute en faisant mine de manger mon plat de pâtes agrémenté d'une sauce si pimentée que j'ai l'impression que chaque bouchée m'arrache un bout de langue.

- Mal dormi ? La relance Puck avec un clin d'œil significatif. Une autre victime de ton succès ?

- Ferme la Puckerman et mange tes pâtes !

Et si ces répliques cinglantes en auraient énervés plus d'un, Puck se contente de sourire à nouveau.

- Tu vas venir à la séance du Glee Club ce soir ? Ou l'éviter comme depuis deux jours ?

- Tu nous as manqué, lance Tina avec un sourire moqueur.

- J'imagine, murmure-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût pour ses pâtes. C'est immangeable ce truc...

- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu le découvres ? Lance Rachel, caustique.

- Un des élèves est mort il y a quelques années à cause d'un aliment mal cuit...

- Qu'est ce que je viens de dire sur tes histoires Tina ? Lance Santana alors que Kurt essaye de se retenir de rire.

J'apprécie cette ambiance bon enfant en silence, un sourire au creux des lèvres, les écoutant discuter et se chamailler gentiment les uns les autres. J'ai toujours adoré ce côté du Glee Club. Voir les gens apprendre à vivre les un avec les autres pour finalement s'apprécier, voir les liens d'une famille à l'intérieur même d'un groupe de personnes aux ressemblances peu pertinentes au premier abord.

Et tout ça est mis en danger par la vendetta personnelle de Mercedes.

Je sens la présence de Quinn bien avant de la voir. Elle marche avec son plateau vers une autre table. Elle m'aperçoit et si elle ne sourit pas, son regard parle pour lui. Le soir de la bagarre avec Carter, elle est venue me voir jusqu'à chez moi, me serrant dans ses bras, inquiète. Impressionnée aussi. Elle me fait un clin d'œil confiant comme pour me donner du courage, continuant son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Son regard est pourtant attiré vers un autre point. Si rapidement qu'un œil non averti ne le remarquerait pas. Elle passe devant nous sans s'arrêter. Et si Quinn sait parfaitement donner l'image qu'elle veut à ceux qui ne la voit que superficiellement, pour Rachel c'est un peu plus difficile. Ses yeux ne la quittent pas, comme hypnotisée. Et cette chose au fond d'elle, cette barrière qu'elle s'impose semble commencer à s'effriter. Si elle semble avoir compris qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter, lâcher prise sera peut-être un peu plus difficile.

Je reviens à mon assiette et ma fourchette va et viens, sépare les aliments dans un vieux geste habituel qui me rappelle celui qu'a souvent mon père quand il réfléchit. Mon regard est attiré par la main de Santana qui joue avec sa cuillère. Je laisse mes yeux dérivés jusqu'à son bras, son épaule, sa nuque, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres...soudain je me rends compte que c'est moi maintenant qu'elle regarde. Je tourne les yeux instantanément.

- je vais y aller, je dis en me relevant, mon cours va bientôt commencer.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? me lance Tina.

- Ça va aller...à plus tard.

- à plus tard, me lance Kurt et Tina en chœur avant de se regarder en riant.

Je me lève et part avec un petit signe pour les autres. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'agite depuis plusieurs jours. Mais ce n'est plus comme avant. Je trébuche presque en voulant déposer mon plateau. La dame qui sert le repas lève les yeux au ciel l'air de dire « qu'est ce qui fait que cette fille n'arrive pas à faire trois pas sans provoquer une mini-catastrophe ? ».

Je continue mon chemin et finit par sortir de la cafeteria pour arriver dans un couloir presque vide.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Comme si la stabilité confortable dans laquelle je m'étais installée s'était brisée. Et je dois avouer que tout cela me fait un peu peur. Je ne suis pas bien sûr d'avoir envie que tout cela change. Que les seules choses que je pense maîtriser m'échappent aussi facilement.

Soudain, je me cogne contre quelqu'un. Et ce parfum si particulier s'imprime dans mon esprit de façon si subite que je dois m'empêcher de disparaître presque instantanément. Je bénis les cours de Mr Schuester en relevant un regard timide vers la silhouette de Santana qui me regarde fixement, un léger sourire étirant le coin de sa bouche.

- Comment tu as fait ?

Elle m'envoie un clin d'œil.

- Le temps que tu trébuches j'ai eu le temps de faire trois fois le tour de la cafeteria, se moque-t-elle gentiment.

Je rougis en baissant les yeux.

- Sugar ?

- Hm ?

Elle s'approche un peu plus de moi.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Et je ne sais que lui répondre sans passer pour une idiote. Alors j'essaye de répliquer.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te demander ça, cela fait deux jours que tu ne viens à aucun cours.

Un court silence s'installe entre nous.

Je vois du coin de l'œil sa main se relever vers mon visage et presque instantanément j'ai un mouvement de recul. Santana est blessée mais essaye de ne pas le montrer et persévère en avançant son doigt au coin de mes lèvres pour le passer sur le coin.

- Tu manges comme une gamine...

Mais si son sourire s'efface rapidement, son regard reste un instant fixé sur ma bouche et le mien reste ancré dans ses yeux.

Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je sens mon cœur s'emballer comme il le fait maintenant pour elle.

Presque imperceptiblement son corps s'avance.

Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Et Santana a à nouveau cette chose au fond des yeux. Une fragilité dirait certain. Moi, je trouve ça tout simplement beau.

Un brouhaha dans le fond du couloir lui fait tourner rapidement la tête. Et ce geste est suffisant pour que je laisse enfin l'engourdissement de mon pouvoir glacer mon corps entièrement. Et quand elle se retourne j'ai déjà complètement disparue. Les élèves se bousculent autour d'elle. Mais elle reste là, à regarder vers moi sans vraiment me voir.

Je recule légèrement, tournant la tête vers le vide. Les lèvres serrées.

Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? Qu'est ce que...Ce que je sens, là, au fond de moi...

Un mouvement intérieur qui voudrait me rapprocher d'elle. Une puissance semblable à mon pouvoir.

Noyée dans cette foule, elle attend, les yeux tournés dans un vide immense.

Je devrais partir mais au lieu de ça je me rapproche d'elle. Et elle doit le sentir car quelque chose se fige dans son regard.

À nouveau, nous sommes si près l'une de l'autre. Entourées par une foule immense et pourtant comme...Seules.

Nos corps se touchent presque. Je laisse ma main invisible remontée vers son ventre, s'y appuyer doucement, provoquant un frisson presque visible alors qu'elle referme doucement les yeux.

- San...je murmure.

En enlevant ma main, je la laisse glisser sur son ventre, comme une caresse.

Puis, le cœur lourd, je me retourne.


	22. Chapter 22

**Voici le 22ème chapitre, centré sur Rachel & Quinn ! Je remercie tous ceux qui continuent à lire cette histoire et tous ceux qui prennent le temps de poster un message, c'est toujours génial de vous lire =) **

**Naze ( je me souviens très bien de ce pseudo si étrange ! ) : je suis contente de te retrouver ici. J'espère que la suite te plaira =) **

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rachel <strong>

- à demain Rach', me lance Kurt avec un petit signe de main que je lui rends.

Sortie d'une autre séance du Glee Club, je commence à marcher dans les couloirs sombres du lycée, les autres prenant la direction de la sortie.

Finn doit sentir que quelque chose n'ait plus comme avant. Il est distant, tout comme je le suis.

Tout cela a assez duré...

Et je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Plus de cette manière là.

Le peu de courage que je semble avoir doit être plus fort que la peur de ce qui pourrait ensuite arriver.

Et même si cela m'effraie, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir ce poids en moi lâcher du leste. Me délivrer de cette contrainte que je m'étais assignée.

Mercedes n'était pas là ce soir. Elle n'assiste pas à tous les cours et heureusement maintenant que je sais. J'ai la désagréable impression que chacun de mes regards vers elle pourrait me trahir. Et pas seulement moi. Mais Quinn aussi. Sugar. Santana.

En parlant de Quinn, elle non plus, bien sûr, n'était pas là. Le seul moment où je l'ai aperçu aujourd'hui était ce court moment à la cafétéria. Et encore, je n'ai même pas le droit de pouvoir la regarder comme je le voudrais.

Enfin...ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais vraiment envie...

Je regarde le couloir plus sombre qui mène à mon casier où je dois récupérer des livres de cours. Je pense un instant à toutes ces filles dans les films d'horreur qui pourraient s'en sortir si elles arrêtaient de toujours choisir ce genre de mauvaise situation, du genre _« se balader seule, la nuit, dans un endroit sombre »_. J'essaye de me rassurer vaguement en pensant qu'au moins j'ai un pouvoir.

Mes pas résonnent à une cadence étrange, comme en écho. J'arrive à mon casier et je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil à celui de Quinn. Parfois, elle s'amusait à glisser dans le mien un petit mot, une idiotie qui rallumait quelque chose au fond de moi. Quand mes journées s'éternisaient dans un grand vide, je tombais sur l'un de ses mots pliés, et presque immédiatement, un sourire discret étirait mes lèvres. Une petite lueur dans l'obscurité.

Je fais claquer le cadenas de mon casier en l'ouvrant, essayant de me tirer de mes rêveries. Mais en même temps que ce claquement, un bruit sourd derrière moi me fait tiquer.

Une respiration maintenant.

Je me fige.

Mes mains se crispent. Prêtes à devenir incendiaires à tout moment. Je décide de me retourner d'un coup tombant nez à nez avec une silhouette reconnaissable entre toute.

- Quinn ! Je m'exclame, la main sur le cœur, essayant vainement de cacher ma frayeur.

- Je t'ai fait peur ? Demande-t-elle amusée. Quel est le mot de rigueur ? « Bouh » ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me retourne.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je demande le plus froidement possible.

Elle se met à côté de moi, à l'endroit où se trouve son propre casier, essayant de capter mon regard que je laisse consciemment fixé devant moi, fourrageant dans mon casier, laissant volontairement durer ce moment.

- Tu sais très bien que je veille toujours sur toi...répond-elle avec un sourire qui la résonance d'une claque.

Et ce que je ne lui avouerai jamais, c'est l'émotion que provoque en moi sa dernière phrase.

- Je devais te parler de quelque chose...dit-elle plus sérieuse.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier son visage quand elle détourne son regard. Le mouvement de ses cheveux qu'elle a l'habitude de faire remonter avec sa main à chaque fois qu'ils tombent devant ses yeux.

Ce simple mouvement...

Sa simple présence...

Et toujours cette même émotion.

- Je sais que Sugar t'a parlé...

Je retiens mon souffle et le libère silencieusement quand elle ajoute :

- ...de Mercedes. Je la connais, elle ne plaisante pas. L'une de ses plus grande qualité devient pour nous un terrible défaut. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle manigance, ajoute-t-elle le regard inquiet, mais quand ça nous tombera dessus, ça fera beaucoup de dégâts.

- Ce qui m'inquiète d'autant plus c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'on attend ce moment sans rien faire, je réplique en me tournant vers elle.

- Monsieur Schuester ne veut pas agir et...

- Et quoi ? On va rester là sagement et attendre que son plan nous tombe dessus ?

- Rachel...

- Quoi...Ce n'est plus Berry maintenant ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. En redescendant son sourire me happe alors que je fais toujours mine de chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur de mon casier. Un casier qu'elle s'avance pour refermer, se plaçant juste devant moi.

- Je sais que je ne peux t'obliger à rien Rachel, dit-elle gravement. Mais je fais confiance en Schuester quand il me dit qu'il va nous protéger. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas essayer de glaner des informations discrètement ou de se préparer. Mais ça ne veut pas dire se jeter dans la gueule du loup...

- Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Quinn ?

Alors que je pense qu'elle va prendre un air goguenard, elle se contente de baisser les yeux. Moins confiante tout à coup. Plus fragile. Une timidité qui m'a toujours étonnée venant d'elle. Toujours touchée aussi.

Je fais un pas vers elle.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue pour la soirée de Karofsky ?

Cette question la déstabilise immédiatement. Et je sens qu'elle voudrait fuir. Échapper à ce en face de quoi je suis en train de la mettre. D'un aveu qui m'effraie. Mais que j'espère.

- Pourquoi...tu me poses cette question ? Demande-t-elle.

Son air inquiet donne des soubresauts à mon cœur.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue Quinn ?

Alors qu'elle tourne son visage, essayant de fermer son regard, il se rallume instantanément quand le pas de plus que je fais vers elle me permet de remonter ma main jusqu'à son visage et de le retourner délicatement vers le mien. Si je m'écoutais ce serait beaucoup plus que simplement prendre son visage entre mes mains, mais pour avoir quelques réponses, je me retiens de ne pas faire ce que cette chose entre nous, presque instinctif, me pousse à faire.

Respectant une limite que chaque partie de moi veut transgresser.

Mais alors qu'elle va parler, nous nous figeons.

Quelqu'un vient vers nous.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Quinn <strong>

J'attrape sa main instinctivement et l'emporte à ma suite alors que j'entends les pas se rapprocher de nous. J'atteins rapidement la porte de la bibliothèque que j'ouvre avec précaution avant d'y faire rentrer rapidement Rachel, moi lui faisant immédiatement suite. Je finis à peine de refermer la porte sans la pousser complètement que la voix de celle qui vient vers nous s'élève plus fortement. Plus proche.

Je finis par reconnaître la voix de Brittany. Et si au début je suis presque soulagée, je finis par à nouveau me figer. Elle parle au téléphone à ce que je peux voir et continue à marcher vers nous. Sa voix nous parvient enfin clairement:

- Rien inhabituel. Comme d'habitude. Santana est revenue ce soir.

Un silence avant qu'elle reprenne.

- Il sait ce qu'il a à faire.

Je vois sa silhouette passer devant la porte de la bibliothèque, je pousse légèrement Rachel contre le mur pour être sûre que Brittany ne puisse pas nous voir.

Mon corps, instinctivement se rapproche sensiblement du sien.

Quelque chose en moi a été surpris instantanément en entendant la voix de Brittany. Ce n'est pas celle que j'ai l'habitude d'entendre. Je deviens peut-être paranoïaque mais quelque chose n'est pas comme d'habitude. Sa voix commence à s 'éloigner mais on peut encore entendre quelques bribes de ce qu'elle dit.

- Elle reste absente.

Et le reste m'est impossible à comprendre. Brittany disparaît et ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu le bruit de l'une des portes principales de l'établissement claquer que je me détends enfin. Je me rends soudain compte combien je suis prêt de Rachel. Nos deux corps se touchent presque complètement. Je m'écarte en m'excusant, ses yeux ne me quittant pas.

- Elle semblait...commence-t-elle.

- ...étrange, je finis.

Un silence apparaît pendant lequel mon esprit essaye de rassembler les morceaux de ce qu'elle a pu dire. Rien de forcément extraordinaire mais quelque chose surtout dans le ton de sa voix ne semblait pas comme d'habitude.

- On devient complètement folle, on parle de Brittany...

Je soupire en tâtonnant vers une table près de nous, juste avant d'allumer une petite lampe de bureau. Je m'assois sur la table, Rachel tout à côté de moi.

- Je n'étais jamais venue la nuit dans la bibliothèque... J'adore cet endroit...avoue-t-elle en regardant les longues rangées de livres s'élevant devant nous.

- J'y viens régulièrement.

- Je ne t'y ai jamais vue...

- La nuit...

- Ah...

Elle se tait un instant, regardant ailleurs.

- Seule, j'ajoute.

- Ça ne me concerne pas, réplique-t-elle avec irritation.

- On ne sait jamais.

Elle me lance un regard en biais et je lui souris. Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'aimer ce caractère. Si certains pensent que Rachel est juste une gentille fille ils se trompent lourdement. Elle est et sera toujours tellement plus que cela.

- Tiens, dit-elle en revenant vers moi.

- Oui ?

Alors que je suis toujours assise au bord d'une des tables, elle se met en face de moi et s'avance, écartant mes cuisses avec un petit sourire qui me fait hausser un sourcil.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, dit-elle sa voix tout à coup plus sourde.

- Une question ? Je dis en déglutissant malgré moi.

Elle a l'air faussement pensive. Avant de se rapprocher un peu plus.

Je peux maintenant sentir son bassin contre le mien. Et son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres quand à nouveau elle parle.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle...

Je ne réponds pas, essayant de fuir un regard qui ne me quitte pas. C'est certainement ainsi que cela se passe quand la seule envie qu'on ait c'est d'y céder.

- Alors ?

- J'avais oublié quelque chose...

- La vérité, exige-t-elle.

Elle est tellement proche maintenant. Sa bouche presque sur la mienne, ses yeux à moitié fermés. Mes mains se détachent de la table sur laquelle elles étaient appuyés pour venir se poser sur sa taille. Je n'ai qu'à la pousser un peu plus vers moi pour que nos lèvres se touchent. Et sachant mon taux de résistance quand cela la concerne, je ne suis pas sûre de tenir encore trois secondes.

- Dis le moi, murmure-t-elle si près de ma bouche que je pourrais bien croire que c'est moi qui l'ait dit.

- Je...

Je sens le bout de ses doigts se presser sur mon ventre, une légère tension qui me fait frissonner.

- Tu ? Dit-elle.

Alors le geste que je retiens depuis ce qui me paraît un si long moment se détend et je l'attire petit à petit vers moi.

Mais c'est elle, qui, d'elle-même, se rapproche complètement. Comblant le vide entre nos deux corps. Ses lèvres trouvent les miennes alors que ses mains remontent rapidement vers ma nuque qu'elle pousse un peu plus vers elle. Notre baiser est comme une explosion. Quelque chose d'infiniment libre, sans contrainte et explosif. Je sens son ventre se presser contre le mien alors que je la pousse pour me relever, sa bouche bougeant sensuellement contre la mienne, laissant des sensations chaudes et impétueuses sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle touche.

Électriques.

Volcaniques.

Je m'empresse d'inverser les rôles, la renversant complètement sur la table alors qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille, ses ongles griffant légèrement le bas de ma nuque, l'orée de mon dos. Mes doigts effleurent ses cuisses alors que dans la semi-obscurité dans laquelle nous sommes plongées une lueur chaude s'allume brusquement.

Un feu qu'elle seule peut faire naître.

Elle panique un instant avant que nos deux regards ne se croisent à nouveau.

- N'aies pas peur de cela...je lui dis.

Je me penche vers son cou que mes lèvres caressent avant de descendre vers son chemisier légèrement entrouvert.

- N'aies plus peur Rachel...je murmure alors que je sens son corps se tendre vers moi.

Soudain je sens ses doigts brûlants qui cherchant mes mains, les trouvent, les pressent, et sans qu'elle ait besoin de parler, je comprends.

Elle ondule sous moi, sa peau nue contre la mienne.

Nos deux regards s'accrochent.

Alors je lui dis.

_« Je ne veux pas... »_

Nos deux souffles se trouvant, s'emmêlant.

_« Je ne veux pas te perdre »._

_« Jamais »._

Et le feu nous embrase entièrement.


	23. Chapter 23

Voici le chapitre 23 centré sur Santana cette fois-ci =) Je me répète peut-être mais Merci encore à ceux qui lisent cette histoire et ceux qui la commentent =)

Pour seve2904 : à partir de maintenant ça va être un peu plus explosif ( bon d'accord...à partir du chapitre 24 ^^ ).

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Santana <strong>

La rue vide. Et mes pas sur le sol. Claquant dans l'air à une cadence régulière. J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches quand le froid du soir rend ma respiration visible sous les lampadaires qui m'éclairent par intermittence.

Et ce silence.

Ce silence.

Qui pulse à l'intérieur de moi.

Quand j'arrive devant chez elle, je m'arrête un instant. Essayant de déchiffrer cette chose au fond de moi. Cette puissance qui m'affaiblit.

Arrivée devant la porte, je n'ai pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvre. Sa silhouette dans l'embrasure de la porte m'apaise un instant. Juste elle et ce qu'elle est. Elle semble inquiète mais essaye quand même de sourire alors qu'elle s'écarte pour me laisser passer.

Je perçois un rire. Celui de Rachel j'imagine. Et c'est curieux. Je ne crois jamais l'avoir entendu rire.

- Elles sont là toutes les deux ? À moins que Rachel soit devenue dingue...ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas.

Le sourire de Sugar s'agrandit. Et alors que nous allons nous diriger vers le salon, maladroitement nous nous heurtons. Elle recule et cette tension entre nous est d'autant plus palpable. Et au lieu de me gêner, cela me rend étrangement...heureuse. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, entrapercevoir cet infime changement me donne envie de sourire.

Dans un lent mouvement, elle relève les yeux vers moi. Ses émotions se mélangent, s'entrechoquent. Et sa confusion enflamme ce que je n'essaye même pas de réprimer.

Je fais un pas en avant. Et elle recule.

Mais je continue d'avancer.

Mes mains remontent lentement vers son visage alors qu'elle se heurte au mur derrière elle. Nos regards ne se quittent pas, et malgré cette inquiétude qui teinte le sien, la même émotion nous domine.

Le bout de mes doigts rencontrent sa peau, dans un geste grisant. Avant d'être caressés par quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Je sens ce long frisson nous unir alors que mes mains s'attardent sur l'arrière de sa nuque. Elle me devance et s'avance légèrement.

Et ses lèvres effleurent les miennes.

Une douceur étourdissante.

- Sugar... ça va ?

Venant du salon, la voix de Quinn nous fige. Je la maudis intérieurement. Et fais un pas en arrière en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Toujours là quand il ne faut...je commence à murmurer.

Mais avant de finir, je sens les mains de Sugar agripper ma veste et me rapprocher d'elle avec une lenteur étrange. Son attention complètement dirigée vers moi. Nos deux corps se heurtent légèrement alors que nous nous embrassons. Et que cette chose entre nous s'élève enfin.

Mes yeux se ferment.

Personne ne m'a jamais embrassée comme elle le fait. Cette volupté qui dessine ses mouvements quand elle se laisse ainsi aller. Le toucher enivrant de nos lèvres qui se rencontrent. Et qui se découvrent comme nous nous découvrons l'une l'autre.

Et quand Quinn appelle de nouveau Sugar, nous ne nous figeons même plus. Elle se recule juste légèrement. Collant son front au mien alors que je m'aperçois que j'ai le souffle court.

Et la puissance de son regard éclate mon cœur.

* * *

><p>Assise sur le canapé du salon à côté d'une Rachel mal à l'aise, je sens tous les regards de la pièce dirigés vers moi. Le mouvement répétitif du pied de Rachel traduit une inquiétude que je ne comprends pas.<p>

- Tu pourrais arrêter ça... je lui dis avec une fausse irritation en fixant sa jambe qui s'arrête immédiatement.

Je lance un regard à Quinn qui me fixe étrangement.

- Sugar a vu quelque chose, lance-t-elle enfin.

Avec précaution.

Mes yeux se tournent vers Sugar. Elle regarde par la fenêtre. Et je peux très bien l'imaginer attendre son père chaque soir. À cette même fenêtre. Et sa solitude me fait tourner la tête autre part. Cela me fait trop mal de l'imaginer seule. Se sentant invisible à tord.

- Sugar a vu Brittany.

Leurs deux noms réunis dans la même phrase, aussi proches, me fait tiquer immédiatement. Mon esprit voulant aller à l'encontre de deux termes non pas contradictoires mais que je ne peux assimiler.

- J'ai vu Brittany avec Mercedes, murmure Sugar.

Un poids vient soudainement appesantir la légèreté du moment que nous venons à peine de partager.

Je ne réponds rien mais je comprends parfaitement le pourquoi de leurs regards.

- Qu'est ce que vous insinuez ?

- Nous n'insinuons rien Santana, répond Quinn avec une force dans la voix qui contre-balance étrangement avec la tristesse qui s'étend dans son regard. Jusque là, nous pensions que Mercedes agissait seule...

Je vois bien qu'elle calcule l'importance de chacun des mots qu'elle profère. Pourtant cela n'allège pas la peine qui s'élargit à l'intérieur de ma poitrine.

Comme un poison.

Qui me submerge.

M'étouffe.

- Il se peut que Brittany soit...d'une façon ou d'une autre...liée à elle.

- Ou qu'elle soit manipulée par elle, reprend Sugar en se tournant vers moi.

Et le regard de Sugar qui devrait m'être insupportable, m'apaise pendant un infime moment alors que ses lèvres sans bouger, semblent me murmurer de ne pas céder.

- Vous m'avez fait venir ici pour quoi ?

Mon ton, sous couvert d'un faux calme, laisse pourtant filtrer les prémices d'une rage intérieure qui m'échappe.

- Je veux que tu fasses face...Santana.

- Face à quoi ?

Et chacun de mes mots s'échappent à travers mes dents serrées avec une dangerosité que Quinn comprend instantanément.

- Tu veux que je la trahisse ? Je lui demande avec un sourire aigre.

- Santana...Je te parle de Brittany...nous trahissant.

Elle insiste sur le « nous » comme une coupure irrémédiable.

- Nous ne sommes sûres de rien.

La voix de Sugar.

Sa voix.

Je vais tourner les yeux vers elle quand Quinn s'avance vers moi. Elle approche une main qui se veut rassurante mais que je perçois comme une forme affreuse de trahison envers Brittany.

Comment ai-je pu ne pas le voir ?

Comment cela peut-il seulement être possible ?

Du dos de la main j'envoie celle de Quinn violemment valser. Du coin de l'œil je vois Rachel se relever instantanément, le corps tendu.

Les sourcils froncés elle me regarde. Ses yeux dans une alliance contradictoire. Entre dureté et compassion.

- Soit forte Santana...murmure-t-elle pour moi.

Je me rapproche dangereusement d'elle avec rapidité.

- Qu'est ce que tu connais toi du fait d'être forte ?

- Santana...gronde Quinn.

Une chaleur étrange me brûle pratiquement. Avec une puissance furtive. Les yeux de Rachel encore rougeoyant, elle m'intime silencieusement de me faire face. Son geste assez contrôlé pour ne pas me blessé, assez saisissant pour essayer de me réveiller d'une tristesse qui m'étouffe.

- Reste...murmure Quinn.

Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux simplement pas.

Alors je me retourne et pars. Traversant le salon dans une espèce de torpeur douloureuse. Passant la porte sans me retourner. Marchant. De nouveau happée par ce froid mordant.

- Santana !

Son cri me fait stopper net. Elle me rattrape, son regard brillant me mettant au supplice.

De tant vouloir y céder.

- Santana...murmure-t-elle.

Et à nouveau, elle est si proche.

Une Lumière.

Dans une tempête qui menace de tous nous emporter.

Elle pose une main sur mon bras. Et sa chaleur dans laquelle je voudrais juste me laisser aller. Cette chaleur. Et cette culpabilité qui m'écrase à présent.

- Tu sais très bien qu'aucune d'entre nous ne laissera tomber Brittany.

Et son nom à nouveau. Qui m'emprisonne. M'empêche de céder à ce que je voudrais. Pour me laisser dans un cauchemar que Sugar avait pourtant réussi à éloigner. Pour un instant seulement. Un instant...

- Mais nous devons tout de même la voir avec méfiance c'est ça ?

Et cette colère.

- Ne pas l'aider ?

Cette rage.

- La laisser seule ?

Ce déchirement.

- San...

Mais elle comprend que j'ai fais mon choix. Sans savoir pourquoi je l'ai fait.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir dans cette quête...seule, murmure Sugar.

- Pourquoi ?

Et mon ton est tranchant.

- Parce que je m'inquiète...pour elle... ajoute-t-elle.

Elle baisse les yeux.

- Pour...toi.

Et à nouveau. Ce lien entre nous. Cette luminosité qui m'attire vers elle. Mais vers laquelle je ne peux aller. Alors je le dis...

Détachant chacun de mes mots.

Dans un horrible mensonge.

Écrasant mon cœur.

Je lui dis.

- Tu n'es...rien...pour moi.

« Rien ».

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Brittany <strong>

Le vide.

L'immense vide qui me saisit.

Je regarde de loin la foule du lycée se précipiter vers l'entrée. Si insouciants de tout.

Je sens la pression dans mon crâne s'intensifier quand « elle » s'approche. Sa silhouette se met à côté de la mienne. Les bras croisés elle regarde le long défilé d'adolescents sans réellement y prêter attention.

- Cela commence maintenant...


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour ! Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser du grand retard dans ma publication du fait de mes examens ( enfin terminés... ). Du coup je vais poster deux chapitres au lieu d'un en espérant qu'ils plairont à ceux qui le liront que je remercie encore de prendre ce temps. **

**Pettiteluciole** : _Merci pour ton message, c'est vrai que j'essaye de creuser chacun des caractères, je trouve ça passionnant d'écrire et de pouvoir créer un personnage ( de manière tout à fait amateur bien entendu =) ) et de le faire évoluer. Et à vrai dire, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il est si difficile de finir d'écrire une histoire. _

**seve2904** : _Merci d'apprécier Sugar ! Surtout avec Santana : ce qui n'est pas chose aisée face à Brittany ;) ( ma pauvre petite Sugar... ) _

**McFly76** :_ Et oui ça commence à tilter chez les gentils...les gentils sont toujours un peu plus lents...C'est une espèce de cliché ;) _

**malau-chu** : _Merci de ton engouement ! c'est toujours génial de recevoir ce genre de message ! _

**Kassiopee** : _Oh c'est trop mignon pour Sugar, j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira, et encore merci de continuer à me lire ! _

**Zeb410** :_ ça me fait réellement plaisir de te relire après tout ce temps, tes commentaires m'avaient manqué. Alors merci beaucoup Zeb =) _

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Rachel <strong>

Une lueur vacillante joue à travers mes paupières closes. Mon corps endolori se réveille peu à peu. Je me retourne sur mon lit de fortune et je grimace un instant en appuyant ma tête contre l'un des oreillers du canapé.

Des chuchotements indistincts me parviennent. Se rapprochent lentement. À travers mes yeux presque clos j'aperçois la silhouette de Sugar. Puis celle de Quinn. Elles me dépassent sans bruit avant de reprendre leur conversation à quelques pas de moi.

- J'ai l'impression que cette situation nous échappe, murmure Quinn.

Mes yeux s'entrouvrent avec difficultés sur le salon de Sugar. Du père de Sugar. Peu importe.

Nous avons préféré rester ensemble la nuit dernière.

Liées.

Et plus seulement perdues au milieu du chaos qui entoure dorénavant nos vies.

- Je sais, répond Sugar.

Un silence.

- Mais Quinn...malgré tout...nous devons rester ensemble. Si nous n'avons pas ça, nous n'avons rien.

Le bruissement d'un mouvement puis à nouveau plus rien.

- J'ai un peu peur je crois...

Ses mots, pour on ne sait quelle raison, empoignent ce qu'il y a de plus émotionnel en moi. De plus instinctif. Entendre ce genre de paroles de la part de Quinn Fabray n'est pas chose aisée, surtout venant d'une personne qui se livre aussi peu.

- Moi aussi, répond Sugar.

Je referme les yeux.

- Où cela va-t-il nous mener ? Où va-t-on comme cela ? Nos pouvoirs...nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment posés de questions sur l'après...

Mes poings se ferment légèrement sur le tissu qui me recouvre.

- Quand on devra répondre à ces questions...alors on fera ce qu'on a toujours fait...on fera de notre mieux.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Même légèrement. Même dans l'obscurité, nous commençons à construire autour de nous une arche. Un réconfort, qui bien que fragile, est immensément rassurant.

Un moment se passe puis Sugar parle à nouveau :

- Je vais me préparer. Tu veux que...

- Non ça va aller, la coupe doucement Quinn. Je vais repasser chez moi avant les cours.

- Et pour Rachel...

- je m'en occupe.

- À tout à l'heure alors...

Le silence envahit la pièce. Je prends soin de refermer à nouveau les yeux. Un long instant s'écoule puis soudain je l'entends qui s'approche. Elle doit voler car seule sa respiration la trahit. Et encore...je dois me concentrer. Un voile se dépose soudain sur la lueur qui éclairait mes paupières.

Le contact de ses doigts. Lentement et délicatement elle caresse mon visage.

J'hésite avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Mais je finis tout de même par le faire.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Trois ans plus tôt...<strong>

_«Premier jour » « Nouveau lycée » : ces quatre mots effrayeraient n'importe quel adolescent normalement constitué. Et je ne déroge pas à la règle. _

_Je marche dans les couloirs d'un lycée bondé. Essayant de me faire une place à travers une foule étouffante. Essayant de ne pas laisser cette solitude qui me hante me poursuivre aussi loin. Alors que je cherche le numéro de ma prochaine salle je me heurte à une silhouette dont le regard meurtrier me transperce. _

_- Dégage, dit-elle avec une colère à peine mesurée. _

_Je recule impressionnée, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air d'une demeurée. Je me cogne à nouveau à quelqu'un et prie silencieusement pour que tous les élèves de cet établissement ne soit pas tous aussi débordant de rage. Mais c'est un sourire que je rencontre. Sincère à ce que je peux apercevoir. _

_- Ne fais pas attention à elle, me dit-elle en lançant un regard à l'autre fille. Santana est toujours un peu ronchon le matin. _

_- Ferme-là Mercedes...lance à nouveau l'autre alors que « Mercedes » me prend le bras pour m'emmener plus loin. _

_- Je peux ? demande-t-elle en regardant le papier que je tiens entre mes doigts crispés. _

_Je lui tends et elle l'a à peine regardée qu'elle me répond déjà : _

_- Ta salle se trouve un peu plus loin. Tu tourneras sur ta droite. Et ce sera la première porte que tu trouveras. Mais tu devrais d'abord aller mettre un cadenas sur le casier qu'on t'a accordé sinon il sera pris avant que sonne midi. Crois-moi, dit-elle en riant, ils ne font pas de cadeaux pour les casiers..._

_Et cette discussion « normale » me détend. _

_- Je vais devoir y aller. Ton casier est juste..._

_Elle fait quelques pas puis s'arrête et pointe une rangée de casiers. _

_- là..._

_Elle se rapproche à nouveau et me dit : _

_- ne t'inquiète pas. Le premier jour est toujours le plus difficile. _

_Elle me sourit à nouveau avant de rajouter : _

_ - à plus tard Rachel..._

_- à...plus tard, je murmure bien qu'elle soit déjà partie. _

_Je tique un instant en pensant au fait que je ne lui ai jamais dit mon prénom. Mais oublie bien vite ce détail au vu de la foule qui se bouscule encore devant moi. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me frayer un chemin jusqu'à ce satané casier, et à nouveau j'étouffe. Tous ces gens. Et moi...qui suis tellement « moi ». _

_On me bouscule à nouveau. Et je le sens au fond de moi...Cette chose qui veut s'emparer de moi. J'essaye de me contrôler mais chaque corps qui me heurtent est une étincelle qui attise des braises encore invisibles._

_Les poings serrés je me bats contre moi-même. Mais je finis par y arriver. _

_Je finis par le faire. _

_Taisant cette chose qui me contrôle plus que je ne la contrôle. Les numéros se brouillent un instant dans mon esprit. _

_Le numéro 26b. _

_Le numéro 26...et..._

_- Salut..._

_À ma gauche, une grande silhouette. Habillé de rouge il me fixe, essayant de se donner un genre certainement. Une attitude qui me fait immédiatement froncer les sourcils. _

_Malgré moi. _

_Je me reprends assez vite pourtant et décide de l'ignorer en espérant qu'il s'en aille. _

_- Tu cherches quelque chose ? Ajoute-t-il. _

_Il n'a pas l'air méchant pourtant. Juste...un peu...lourd. _

_- Casier, je répond comme une automate._

_Mes yeux tombent sur mon numéro. Juste en face. Je souris malgré moi. _

_- Il est là, je dis en espérant qu'il s'éloigne. _

_Ce qu'il ne fait pas. Il reste là simplement à me regarder. Comme s'il cherchait ses mots. _

_- Il est un peu haut, tu veux que je pose le cadenas ? _

_Un instant, je pense lui dire que «non je ne suis pas une impotente qui ne sait pas lever ses bras d'un demi centimètre pour poser un cadenas » mais je me retiens de justesse. Et alors que je vais répondre, une voix derrière lui me devance : _

_- Dégage Hudson._

_Ses yeux s'écarquillent un instant avant qu'il ne se retourne. Me cachant toujours la fille qui vient sans le savoir de m'éviter une situation gênante. _

_Et le mot est faible. _

_- j'essaye de l'aider...se défend-il._

_- devant mon casier...élude-t-elle. _

_- Attend je vais..._

_Mais après une longue hésitation, il finit par se retourner vers moi. Avec une figure désolée qui se veut de connivence, susurrant un «elle exagère mais on se reverra». Puis il part. Et un court soupir m'échappe alors que mes mains attrapent le cadenas dans l'une des poches de mon sac. _

_Je dépose mes affaires dans le casier avant de le refermer dans un bruit significatif. Une mission pourtant si facile. Mon faible sourire se fige quand je me tourne vers ma voisine. _

_Quelque chose. _

_Infime. _

_Peut-être sa manière de se tenir. Ou de me regarder. La façon dont ses cheveux jouent sur son visage. Ou cette impression intime qu'elle n'appartient à aucune chose que j'ai pu connaître jusqu'à alors. Mais là...je le sens. _

_Alors nous nous regardons. Comme connectées à la même sensation. Avec insistance, elle détaille mon visage. _

_Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. _

_Des petites vagues chaudes naissent au bout de mes doigts. _

_C'est la première fois qu' « il » se comporte ainsi. Qu'il est aussi...doux. Il n'apparaît que très légèrement. Je peux le sentir plus que réellement le voir. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'essayer de l'éteindre. Car pendant un très très court instant, il n'est plus aussi douloureux._

_Puis, comme sortie d'une rêverie, elle semble reprendre une contenance avant de poser les yeux sur mon cadenas. _

_- Tu l'as mal mis, me dit-elle sans méchanceté._

_Je regarde le bout de métal qui est mal enclenché. Je ferme un court instant les yeux en me traitant d'idiote. _

_- Je peux ? Me demande-t-elle. _

_Je ne peux qu'acquiescer bêtement. Elle se rapproche lentement. _

_C'est cette sensation la première fois que vous rencontrez quelqu'un que vous savez être spécial pour vous. _

_Cette impression incompréhensible au premier abord. _

_Vous ne savez pas pourquoi. Vous ne savez pas ce qui fait que cette chose vous agrippe si fort à l'intérieur. _

_Mais c'est là. _

_Une partie de moi juge pourtant durement mon comportement de fille transie. Ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer à fixer ses mains qui appuient sur le cadenas. Finissant par faire céder son engrenage récalcitrant. Elle s'écarte et je suis si près qu'on se heurte un instant, l'une en face de l'autre. _

_Ses yeux d'un vert sombre me fixent comme je dois moi-même le faire. Être comme ça. Aussi près de quelqu'un comme elle est grisant. _

_- Ne les laisse pas t'embêter, d'accord ? Me dit-elle avec un sourire gentil._

_Je le sens soudainement plus fort. Ce plaisir brûlant qui enflamme le contour de mes doigts. Je sers le poing rapidement. Et assez fort pour le faire disparaître presque instantanément. _

_- Je m'appelle Rachel, je lui dis sans trop savoir pourquoi._

_Son sourire prend légèrement plus d'ampleur et je sens que ce moment m'échappe. À contre cœur je la vois se retourner, hésiter juste avant de murmurer : _

_- Je m'appelle Quinn._

_Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle a complètement disparu que je recule contre le casier derrière moi. _

_Les élèves se bousculent toujours. _

_La sonnerie est d'autant plus forte. _

_Mon premier jour. _

_Un nouveau lycée. _

_Terrifiant. _

_Et pourtant..._

* * *

><p>Mais rien ne s'est passé comme je l'imaginais.<p>

J'ai rapidement voulu quelque chose pour contrebalancer ce pouvoir incontrôlable qui me donnait la douloureuse impression d'être un monstre de foire. Pour me protéger, je me suis construit une image.

Rapidement je suis sortie avec Finn. Un Quaterback.

Et ce premier contact avec Quinn n'a plus été qu'un lointain souvenir que je gardais secrètement en moi, comme pour me rappeler, pendant certains moments d'égarement, qu'un jour j'avais été différente. Et que si j'avais eu un tant soit peu de courage, mon monde aurait pu être différent.

Et peut-être un peu moins vide.

Quinn et moi ne nous sommes plus vraiment reparlées après ça. Pas avant cette fameuse soirée pendant laquelle elle m'avait surprise essayant de faire naître un pouvoir qui devenait de plus en plus «capricieux ». Cette soirée où elle m'avait aidée à faire naître quelque chose de nouveau, à ressentir quelque chose de moins pré-fabriqué. Et ce naturel que je chassais tant bien que mal, elle me l'a imposé malgré elle.

En corrélant intimement ce pouvoir à l'empreinte de Quinn, j'essayais tous deux de les éloigner de ma vie.

Avec échec.

Mon pouvoir ne comprenait pas. Ne comprenait pas les choix irraisonnés de mon esprit embrouillé qui voulait se construire une vie « parfaite ». Un pouvoir qui avait fini par s'éteindre quand je le forçais à se matérialiser, et à se rallumer quand il sentait poindre une émotion plus honnête.

Moins contrôlée.

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux.

Et elle est là. Juste au dessus de moi.

Et comme ce premier jour...

Exactement de la même manière...

Elle me sourit.


	25. Chapter 25

**Et voici le second chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise =) **

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Quinn<strong>

- Tu veux que je te dépose ici ? Dis-je en commençant à appuyer sur la pédale de frein.

Son regard est fixé sur moi.

- Continue jusqu'au parking, dit-elle.

- Tu...

Mais je finis par me taire.

Et trouver une place assez rapidement.

Le grondement du moteur s'arrête brusquement. Je me tourne vers elle. Ses lèvres se pincent et ses yeux sont perdus à travers la vitre de la voiture. Quelques mètres plus loin, une foule d'élèves rient, se disputent, et discutent dans un brouhaha qui ne m'atteint pas.

- je le sens maintenant...

Elle se retourne vers moi, ses grands yeux insondables accrochés aux miens.

- il s'est réveillé...

Elle soupire avec un sourire triste.

- Je l'ai repoussé depuis tellement longtemps. Je ne voulais pas être...je n'étais pas prête...

Je l'aperçois alors. Un point brillant grandissant autour des traits fins de l'iris. Sans pénétrer la pupille, la lueur rougeâtre dansant avec douceur.

Elle se rapproche lentement, chacun de ses gestes emprunt d'une étrange langueur.

- Je le sens qui pulse à l'intérieur de moi...

Sa main se dépose avec lenteur sur la mienne, le contour de ses doigts remontant doucement le long de mon bras.

- de l'épiderme jusqu'aux fibres musculaires.

Elle appuie un peu plus son toucher à travers mon haut en atteignant ma clavicule.

- Chaque cellule...

Ses doigts effleurent à nouveau ma peau en remontant jusqu'à ma nuque sur laquelle elle s'arrête.

- Et je ne peux plus m'en défaire.

D'une pression subtile, elle se rapproche de moi.

- Je ne veux plus.

Ses lèvres viennent se poser sur le coin de ma bouche légèrement entrouverte. Chacune de mes terminaisons nerveuses s'affolent invisiblement.

Hors de contrôle.

La pression derrière mon cou s'intensifie. Je sens sa main remonter jusqu'à mon visage qu'elle caresse avec une lascivité qui m'empêche de respirer correctement.

C'est tellement fort.

Et elle m'embrasse à nouveau.

D'une façon plus appuyée encore.

- Tu sais qu'on est sur le parking du lycée, je réussis à murmurer alors que sa bouche arrive à ma mâchoire.

Elle continue à descendre vers mon cou alors que j'essaye tant bien que mal de me contrôler. Mais avec Rachel, me contrôler n'est pas la meilleure chose que je sache faire.

- Rachel...

Son visage remonte vers moi, un air mutin dans les yeux qui me donne envie de lui arracher ses vêtements.

- Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour te demander de traverser le lycée main dans la main ? Je finis par demander.

Sa bouche s'entrouvre dans un moue qui me fait éclater de rire.

- Idiote, lâche-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Et enlève ce petit air satisfait de ton visage avant que je ne le fasse pour toi.

Je hausse un sourcil provocateur.

Ses mains agrippent mon haut et me rapproche d'elle brusquement. Nos visages prêts à se toucher.

Et cette tension palpable.

Une fois la surprise passée, je ne peux empêcher mon regard de laisser s'échapper l'évidence.

- Gagné, dit-elle avec un petit sourire vainqueur.

* * *

><p>En rentrant dans le lycée, Rachel et moi restons à une distance tolérable avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne vers Tina et Puck. Les deux me lancent un regard surpris auquel je ne répond pas. Je continue vers les casiers d'en face pour récupérer quelques livres de cours. La sonnerie vrille mes tympans dans un bruit strident dont je me serai bien passé. Du coin de l'œil je surveille mon ancien groupe.<p>

Ils finissent par se diriger vers les cours et j'ai juste le temps de percevoir le regard de Rachel se tourner vers moi et ce léger sourire qu'elle pense que je n'ai pas vu.

- Tu m'avais manqué...

Je me crispe immédiatement alors que « sa » silhouette apparaît devant moi.

- Bonjour Quinn...

Sa bouche s'agrandit dans un sourire carnassier alors que la mienne se contracte.

- Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? Il faut dire que depuis mon retour rares ont été les occasions de se croiser...si je te connaissais pas assez je dirai que tu m'évites ?

Mais je reste silencieuse, espérant que Schuester protège mon esprit comme il faut.

- Je vais finir par y parvenir, dit-elle en se tapotant la tempe. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, rajoute-t-elle avec une fausse mine désolée.

Je lance un rapide coup d'œil autour de nous. La foule s'est dispersée. Seuls deux élèves discutent à quelques mètres de là, sans faire plus que ça attention à nous.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Mercedes ? Je finis par lâcher.

Elle lève les yeux en faisant mine de réfléchir. Lasse de ce petit jeu je me retourne prête à partir quand ses mots me font stopper net.

- Toi et Rachel alors...

Je sens mon cœur frapper contre ma poitrine, emballé par la colère et mon pouvoir qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer. Je me retourne sans ciller pourtant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu t'intéresses à mes histoires de cœur Mercedes ?

- On est amie, non ? Lance-t-elle avec un peu plus de rudesse.

Nous nous fixons pendant un moment qui me semble s'éterniser. La relativité disait Einstein. Les mauvais moments semblent toujours s'écouler plus lentement.

- Accroche-toi bien Quinn, dit-elle en reprenant le contrôle.

Je me rapproche d'elle et la toise le regard dur.

- Je ne te dirai pas de nous laisser tranquille Mercedes...

Je fais un pas de plus.

- Mais sache que quoi que tu aies en tête...nous serons là. Je serai là.

- Ce sera bien la première fois, dit-elle, ses yeux remplis d'une rage que même ses plus faux sourires n'arrivent pas à dissiper.

* * *

><p>- Schuester a dû partir plus tôt ce soir, me lance le concierge de loin alors que je suis à quelques pas de son bureau.<p>

- Un problème ? Je demande en espérant qu'il sache quelque chose

- J'sais pas, me lance-t-il avec agacement. Je suis pas sa secrétaire.

Je hoche la tête avant de me retourner. Je commence à marcher dans les couloirs, consciente que Schuester n'aurait pas annulé la réunion que nous avions prévu pour rien. Je lance un coup d'œil à mon portable qui ne m'indique rien qui pourrait me renseigner.

Puis soudain, au bout du couloir une silhouette silencieuse passe. Je stoppe silencieusement en espérant qu'elle ne m'ait pas vu. Mais elle continue vers l'arrière du lycée, ses cheveux blonds reconnaissables entre tous.

Et je n'hésite pas longtemps avant d'aller dans sa direction.

Je m'enfonce dans une noirceur encore plus grande alors que le bruit d'une sortie de secours grince jusqu'à moi. Puis sourdement elle se referme au moment où je l'aperçois. Je laisse passer trente bonnes secondes pour ne pas en ouvrant tomber nez à nez avec celle que j'essaye de filer.

Je finis par pousser la porte avec toute la discrétion que des gongs vieux d'une éternité permettent. Le froid du soir me saisit alors que mes yeux cherchent une présence qui m'échappe.

Et c'est en avançant de quelques mètres que je comprend l'ampleur de mon erreur. J'entends la porte se refermer violemment derrière moi. Trop violemment pour une simple brise nocturne.

- Je t'ai manqué Fabray ?

En me retournant une demi-douzaine de silhouettes me font fassent. Des têtes non dissimulées qui augmentent la crispation de mes doigts.

- Carter...

Et sa petite clique.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Je demande en connaissant déjà une réponse qu'il ne me donnera pas.

Je maugrée silencieusement contre moi-même pour ne pas y avoir ne serait-ce que pensé. Mercedes n'a pas seulement besoin de cerveau à son service. Mais surtout de bras. De gros bras dénués d'intelligence qu'elle peut manipuler à sa guise.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? C'est dangereux pour une fille de se promener toute seule le soir...

Ils se séparent et essayent lentement de couper toutes les maigres solutions de fuite auxquelles j'aurais pu penser. La vérité c'est que malgré la peur qui me tord le ventre, je ne peux pas fuir. Je ne peux pas ne rien faire pour essayer d'effacer le stupide sourire de son visage.

- On commence à danser ? Me dit-il alors que chacun de ses acolytes commencent à se rapprocher pernicieusement.

Je me tourne dans tous les sens, fixant un à un leurs regards. Y décelant toujours la trace invisible d'une Mercedes avide d'une vengeance qu'elle s'apprête à entamer.

- Venez, je lance, prenant appuie sur mes deux jambes et essayant de cacher le tremblement de mes mains.

L'un d'eux s'approche, les deux mains en avant en essayant de me saisir.

Je recule avant de faire un pas sur le côté. Me retrouvant à sa hauteur, je tends mon bras au maximum à la verticale avant d'envoyer mon avant-bras brutalement contre sa pomme d'Adam. Sans le regarder je prends place dos à lui alors qu'il s'étouffe, coupant pour un court instant l'accès arrière par sa présence encombrante et inutile. Je regarde deux autres s'avancer plus prudemment vers moi.

Je lève un très court instant les yeux vers le ciel.

Je pourrais.

Je le veux de toutes mes forces. Le laisser agir et m'emmener loin d'ici. Mais je suis obligée de le brimer.

Pour les autres.

Pour Santana et Sugar. Pour Mr Schuester.

Pour Rachel.

Plutôt mourir que les mettre en danger en révélant cette chose qui nous unit tous.

L'un des deux vient vers moi, un sourire déformant sa bouche dans un affreux rictus alors que je jette un rapide coup d'œil à la barre de fer qu'il tient fermement dans l'une de ses mains.

Bande de lâches.

Concentre toi.

_Concentre toi..._

La barre frôle mon visage alors que je fais un pas en arrière en heurtant celui qui s'étouffe toujours derrière moi. Je l'agrippe fermement avant de le balancer de toutes mes forces sur mon assaillant qui trébuche en arrière. Puis sans réfléchir plus longtemps j'avance vers son voisin.

Profitant de la surprise, je concentre mon pouvoir dans mes pieds et en le frappant au ventre, la force contrôlée me permet d'augmenter ma capacité de frappe. Si bien qu'il a un mouvement de recul qui me permet d'attaquer à nouveau.

J'avance puis...

Une douleur affreuse me vrille soudainement l'arrière du crane.

_« Le plus dangereux... »_ m'a toujours répété Schuester _« c'est un coup à la tête. Cela embrumera ce qui te permet de te défendre »._

Et voilà que je viens de laisser faire la seule chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Mon corps bascule vers le sol et s'y écrase avec violence. Les oreilles qui bourdonnent douloureusement. Et l'arrière de ma tête comme une pierre. Mon regard tâché de points noirs arrive à se tourner vers un ciel sans étoiles.

_« Envole toi »_ me murmure la voix invisible de Schuester.

Mais je ne peux pas.

Le visage de Carter au dessus de moi. Qui me sourit d'une façon qui me donne envie de m'achever moi-même. Je vois son pied se relever comme au ralenti avant de venir s'écraser sur mon visage.

L'explosion de la douleur.

Et ce sang.

Tout ce sang.

Une première fois.

Et les rires se mêlent à l'affreuse souffrance qui contorsionne mon corps.

Tout devient presque indistinct au second coup. Et pourtant le craquement est presque aussi fort que les battements de mon cœur affolé. Mon nez se fracture.

Et l'envie de vomir est proche.

Les coups se font plus puissants et dépassent mon visage. Mais je ne sens presque plus rien maintenant.

J'ai à peine le temps de voir Brittany qui regarde le spectacle sans ciller. Mais cela ne me surprend pas. Ce qui est surprenant c'est cette grande silhouette à côté d'elle. Une présence que je ne m'attendais pas à voir. Et un regard oscillant dangereusement entre le vide et la rage.

Puis l'obscurité.

Enfin.


End file.
